


The Glass Onion

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 47,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: The war against Voldemort has just ended, and Lee has been attacked and hexed while minding the joke shop for the Twins. The near loss of his friend makes George face his feelings.





	1. 1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Set in my “Within You, Without You” universe, this is George and Lee's side of the story. Written in the form of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) prompt claim. 

Many thanks to KJCP for the beta help!

* * *

~^~  
  
“You’re being an arse. You can’t hate Harry for this,” Fred said, outside of Lee Jordan’s hospital room. “It wasn’t his fault and you know it.”  
  
“I never said I _hated_ Harry.” George didn’t have any desire to argue with his twin about this anymore. “But it’s still his fault that Lee’s in here.”  
  
“Bollocks! _We_ became targets of Death Eaters as soon as we joined the Order. The risk to Lee was because of us, not Harry.”  
  
“I’m not doing this with you anymore, brother.” George opened the door and slipped inside Lee’s dark room.  
  
He hated turning his back on Fred, knew it was dishonest.  
  
He hated that Fred kept giving him those piercing looks every day he came to St. Mungo’s. Fred would come to visit Lee too, but as Lee hadn’t woken up in a month he never stayed for very long.  
  
“What do you down here all day?” Fred had asked, but George couldn’t answer the question.  
  
He’d never kept a secret from Fred in his life, but he couldn’t tell his brother _this_. How he’d been holding their best friend’s hand while he was unconscious, marveling at the even dark skin across the back oh his hand and how it faded into pale pink on his palm. It looked _intimate_ , like skin he shouldn’t touch, but it was only his hand, right?  
  
And besides, it was easier to hate Harry than to admit he was ashamed.  
  
He was ashamed of the thoughts he had for his poor mate, lying hexed, wounded and unconscious. Ashamed that when no one was looking he placed kisses into Lee’s open palm and buried his face into it, knowing that Lee was unable to rebuff his actions.  
  
He was afraid that his friend would never wake up, and afraid of what he’d have to admit to if he ever did.  
  
There were images he couldn’t deny; they were always there when he closed his eyes. Seeing Lee’s pink palm wrapped around his cock while his long delicate fingers squeezed him. Imagining a flurry of brown skin contrast over his freckled lap as Lee stroked him.  
  
“You’ve got to wake up, Lee,” he said to his friend. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Lee’s, fighting against the desire to kiss him like some pathetic Prince Charming. “I think I’m going crazy here. I never used to feel this way, but if I lose you … ” George took a breath and sat down.  
  
“Would you hate me if you knew?” he whispered to Lee, knowing his question would go unanswered. “’Cause I sorta hate myself for it.”  
  
~^~  
  
 _Thank you for reading!_


	2. 2. Love

~^~

George loved his brothers, especially Fred of course, who was as much a part of George as his own left foot.

And his brothers, they loved women. _Loved_ them. And Fred, from the day they left school together, seemed to be on a quest to _love_ every witch in England.

That’s fine for Fred, George thought. The problem was that in their tiny flat over the shop, George had to _listen_ to Fred loving women. And in recent months, he’d had to listen to Charlie _loving_ women, too.

This had never been more off putting than the night George came home late from sitting by Lee’s bedside at Mungo’s.

“ _Merlin’s balls_ , Fred,” George groaned, shutting the door behind him. _Fred’s balls_ may have been more accurate, as he happened to be in all of his freckled, stark-bollock glory in front of the fire. He wasn’t alone either. A skinny witch with purple hair and a rather sizable arse, which was barely contained by her orange knickers, was curled next to him, shielding her bare breasts from George’s view.

“My apologies,” Fred answered casually, with a slight slur, as he pulled the purple haired witch closer to him. “Thought you were out for the night.”

“Yeah, right,” George snorted. “And did you forget where your room is?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from the second girl with dark skin, straddling Fred’s lap.

“I haven’t drank so fuckin’ much I can’t find it,” Fred protested. “Charlie’s in there.”

George could now hear a heard a faint _thumping_ of the bedstead against the wall and growling grunts coming down the hall.

“Oh, of course. _Charlie_ ,” George deadpanned, shifting, as neither his feet nor his eyeballs knew where to go. “And my room _is_ still vacant, I assume?”

“Yes, brother. Sadly, it is empty and cold. But there’s plenty of love to go around here, if you want some company?” Fred draped his arm around the shoulders of one and the waist of the other, and both girls giving him a tempting look. Fred held his palms upward in offering.

George rolled his eyes and laughed nervously, hoping that he sounded more amused than embarrassed. “That’s quite all right, brother. Cheers.”

He left the room pretending he hadn’t seen Fred mouthing the mauve nipples of the girl on his lap.

Yes, he thought, as he climbed into his bed; he loved his brothers, but they were going to kill him. He could _Silencio_ the sounds of moans echoing through the tiny flat, but he couldn’t _Obliviate_ the image of the girl’s long chocolate-colored legs wrapped around Fred’s freckled body.

The next morning, after George had gone to the shop early to quickly double check the books, take inventory, and make a potion for Fred, he went to St. Mungo’s as always.

He opened the curtains to let in the morning light and went to Lee’s bedside.

“Good morning, Lie-About,” he said into the quiet room. “Today’s the day you’re going to wake up, all right?” he coaxed, taking Lee’s hand.

He hadn’t had much more than halfhearted hope, but this morning he got his wish, and Lee opened his eyes.

And squeezed George’s hand.

And smiled.

It wasn’t the same as loving a brother; or his left foot.

But George felt love.

~^~

_I'd love to hear your comments!_


	3. 3. Begging

~^~  
  
Lee still had wound dressing on his right arm, which trembled if he tried to use it. His right leg was wrapped in plaster. He didn’t speak much beyond an occasional whisper because of the damage the curse had done and being in a coma for over a month hadn’t helped.  
  
But he would live, and he would recover, in time.  
  
George was there every day, trading off shifts with Lee’s mum. He helped feed, shave and wash him. Although in his dreams, he still battled with his yearnings for his friend, during the day he was strictly proper.  
  
And Lee got stronger.  
  
But one morning, Mrs. Jordan took him by the elbow outside of Lee’s room.  
  
“George, my dear, you’re doing well looking after Lee. I really appreciate all you’ve done for him.”  
  
“It’s no trouble, Mrs. Jordan. In my family we brothers look after each other. Lee’s as good as.”  
  
“That’s sweet, dear.” She smiled kindly, but worried her lip. George’s stomach flopped. He wondered if he’d betrayed his heart. If she knew the inappropriate things that he thought about her son, and he thought he’d been so careful.  
  
“The thing is, George. I’ve never mollycoddled my boy. I’ve had to work hard all my life and I taught Lee to do the same.”  
  
This was true, Lee never complained about working hard.  
  
“Well, lad, I’m afraid you’re just doing _too much_ for him.”  
  
“Pardon me?” George suddenly felt even worse.  
  
“You’re doing too much. Lee needs to start doing more for himself. He’s strong enough to get back on the flight to recovery now, but he’ll never get better if we do everything for him, will he?”  
  
“No,” George answered softly. He felt very low, thinking she was going to ask him to stop coming around so often.  
  
“So I was hoping maybe you could motivate him to do more,” she suggested, making George’s heart flip. “If I do it, I’m just being his nattering old mum, but he wants to please you, George. He doesn’t want to disappoint you.”  
  
Lee smiled as George entered and tried to sit up in bed, struggling from pushing his weight with one hand.  
  
“Mornin’, mate,” George said. A familiar comfort settled into his blood. “Here, lemme help.” Reaching underneath Lee’s arms, he lifted him to sit up.  
  
The support, turned into a welcoming embrace. It lingered, George knew it did, and he thought of letting go, but Lee was holding onto him with his one good arm just as tightly.  
  
“You sleep ok last night?” George asked. He closed his eyes and turned the side of his face just slightly to rub against Lee’s now closely shorn hair.  
  
Lee nodded, with a slight hum and George thought he could feel Lee’s lips press against his neck briefly.  
  
Or maybe that was just his hopeful heart confusing him?  
  
George cleared his throat and took breath as he opened a bag and took out Butterbeer, Firewhisky, sweets, and Quidditch magazines and placed them on the table at the end of the bed.  
  
Lee’s eyes went wide, and he held his palm upward.  
  
“This? It’s all for you, mate. Whatever you want.”  
  
Lee smiled – such a sweet smile too.  
  
“You just have to tell me what you want,” he added, using his well-practiced 'do or die' expression. But he was kicking himself on the inside.  
  
Lee frowned and huffed at him, pointing at George’s head and at then his own throat.  
  
“Yeah, I know. It’s difficult for you to talk. But that’s all it is, you know, _difficult_. But you _can_ do it, man. Just tell me what you want.”  
  
Lee took a breath as if he was going to try – try to tell him off maybe, but just closed his mouth in exasperation instead.  
  
“Come on, Lee,” George pleaded with more sincerity. “Just one word, something. _Anything_!”  
  
Lee folded his arms. A slight pout on his face, his lower lip protruding, which drove George mad.  
  
“There’s got to be something here you want. Or anything else in the whole world, you just have to _say it_ and I’ll get it for you.”  
  
Lee looked at him hard in the eyes for a moment. There was a hint of sadness in them that nearly broke George’s heart, but Lee didn’t waver. Instead, he sighed and pointed.  
  
George looked down at the table in front of him. “What? The Butterbeer? It’s yours! Just say it – just say ‘butter.’ Or ‘beer.’ That’ll do. You’ve _got_ to start talking again.”  
  
Lee looked annoyed again and threw the blankets off his legs.  
  
“What’re you doing?” George asked.  
  
Lee snorted, shaking his head and he used his left arm to help maneuver his bandaged right leg off the side of the bed and then swung his other down.  
  
“Hang on, Lee. That leg’s not ready to be walked on yet.”  
  
Lee gestured dramatically at the table of George’s proffered goods.  
  
“You don’t have to come get it yourself. One thing at a time, all right? Just _say_ it.”  
  
This wasn’t going at all according to plan. He moved closer just as Lee was pushing himself to stand.  
  
“No, you stubborn fucking git! Can’t you just say it?”  
  
Lee teetered on his one good leg and fell forward, but George caught him, holding Lee close to his chest.  
  
“Just tell me what you want, please?” George begged, knowing he was holding him closer and tighter and with more feeling than he should, but he couldn’t help himself.  
  
Lee wrapped his healthy arm around George’s shoulders and there was no mistaking that he was holding George too. Not just hanging onto him for support, but _holding_ him.  
  
“Just one word, Lee. Anything you want, _anything_. Just say it,” George whispered into his ear.  
  
Lee tilted his head and took a breath, making a strangled sound.  
  
“That’s it. Please try. You can have whatever you want.”  
  
Lee cleared his throat, looking tired and terrified.  
  
“Y – _You_.”  
  
~^~  
  
 _Thank you for reading!_


	4. 4. Sticky

~^~  
“Can I kiss you, George?” Lee had asked in a whisper just before placing full lips on his own. He took his time, with soft nipping and licking and it took another minute before George remembered to _kiss back_.  
  
“Is this okay?” Lee asked, still holding him tight.   
  
It was perfect.

Kissing girls had always been uncomfortable for George. There wasn’t just the matter stooping over and trying not to clash teeth or bump noses, but there were inevitably breasts mashing against him and he never knew if was he supposed to mash back, or back away? And there were tiny fingers groping at his arse and girls always seemed to _lean_ their pelvis against his tackle.   
  
Why did girls try to get the cock involved in the kissing anyway? This is what he didn’t understand, because the times his cock had been involved with a girl he could hardly be bothered with trying to kiss her at the same time.  


The weeks went by and George kept his word to Mrs. Jordan. He got Lee to talk by practicing magic with him; his trembling right hand required him to relearn basic wand maneuvers again.  
  
When the plaster came off of his damaged right leg, Lee had to learn to walk on it again. George was there to reward his sweaty effort with kisses whenever the nurses left the room.  
  
“I’m falling in love with you, George,” Lee said, as they lay together on his hospital bed. “If you’re going to decide that this was a big mistake, and break my heart, I’d just as soon get it over with.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” George comforted. “I love y-your heart. I won’t break it.”  
  
“We haven’t said much about this. I know how difficult this is for you. If you want to talk about what you’re going through, I don’t mind.”  
  
George shrugged. “Don’t see any need to _talk_ about it.”  
  
“All right.” Lee nodded, with tiny smile, nesting his head against George’s chest. “But you’ve never asked me any questions. I just want you to know I’ll answer them. I’ll always be honest with you.”  
  
George shifted and suddenly the weight of Lee on his chest felt heavy. “You’re talking about sex stuff, right?”  
  
Lee let out a breathy chuckle and kissed George’s neck. “Well, yes, _sex stuff_ , or anything else about being gay. We can talk about it.”  
  
“Is it hot in here? Are you hot?” George asked, feeling clammy all of a sudden.  
  
“See, I don’t think you _are_ ready for this. Just a mention about sex and you get all flighty.”  
  
“I am _not_ flighty. I’ll have you know in my family sex is discussed all the time. In great, gory, detail, at that.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s just your brothers talking it up – and with tits and fannies, besides. I’m talking about gay sex.”  
  
George rolled his shoulders and flinching. “Do you have to say it like that?”  
  
“Well I think you might ought to be able to _say_ it before you consider _doing_ it.”  
  
Lee put his hand on George’s cheek and turned his face towards him. “You _do_ , consider doing it, yeah? I mean we are on the same page about that?”  
  
“Yeah,” George said, looking down at his hands. “Consider it all the time.”  
  
“Do you?” Lee asked, shifting his weight so that he was partially on top of George. He kissed him, letting their tongues do a long slow dance with each other. This was the first time George sensed that this mating of their mouths wasn’t just romantic gesture of friendship and love, but that it expressed _need_ and _want_. Just when George expected Lee to break away for them to catch their breath, he clutched at him tighter, kissing him deeply.   
  
George began to thrive on the light suffocating sensation and felt a shift in his trousers. Lee moved his leg between George’s and began rocking his thigh against George’s now hard length.  
  
“Mm – _mmm_ ,” George gasped into Lee’s mouth. He wanted to break the kiss but the sudden heaviness in his cock shocked him, and his balls drew tight under the friction of Lee’s leg and he came with a pitiful whimper.  
  
“Ok, Georgie?”  
  
He nodded, panting heavily. “I’m sticky.”  
  
Lee handed George his wand. “Sorry about that.” But he was smiling more than George had seen in weeks and he didn’t look the least bit _sorry_.  
  
So maybe George’s cock could be interested in kissing after all.  
  
~^~  
  
 _I appreciate your comments, thank you!_


	5. 5. Sweet

~^~  
  
George continued writing though he was growing self-conscious, feeling Lee’s eyes on him.  
  
“Letter to your sister?” Lee asked, while idly practicing levitating chairs around the room.  
  
“Yep,” George answered, looking side ways at the adoring look Lee was giving him.  
  
“It’s really sweet of you to keep up with her like that.”  
  
George shrugged. “There’s nothing _sweet_ about it. She’s a good kid. There’s more to her than people give her credit for.”  
  
“Right. I’m sure she’s the world’s greatest sister, but you _are_ sweet. It meant a lot when you wrote to me after leaving school.”  
  
“… I missed you,” he mumbled, blushing and still not looking up from his parchment.   
  
“Really?” Lee asked, a hint of playful jesting in his voice. “Like, _this_ ,” Lee pointed back and forth between them. “Missed me?”  
  
George cleared his throat and took his time dipping his quill in the ink well. “Well, you always made Fred and I think things through. You would’ve saved us a lot of trouble that first year if you’d been around to help.”   
  
Lee looked crestfallen.  
  
“Of course, I did _miss_ you as well,” he added quickly.  
  
Lee chuckled. “I’ll never forget what that Luna girl said to you after your first time.” George groaned and buried his face in his palm. “ _You’re a sweet boy, and you can practice with me anytime you like_ ,” Lee recited in a sing song falsetto.  
  
George took a breath. “To be honest with you, what she actually said was, _You’re a sweet boy. You should try this with _boys_ before you decide, _but_ you can practice with me anytime you like._ ”  
  
“Did she now? Smart girl, that one.” There seemed to be no limit to George’s blushing today, which Lee was reveling in. “I guess it turned out for the best, really. If you two had stayed at school I wouldn’t have had time for anything aside from studying for NEWTs.”  
  
“… Are you talking about what I think you are?”  
  
Lee didn’t say anything further but gave George a mild, _knowing_ smirk.  
  
“You were shagging at school?”  
  
“Well, wasn’t everyone?”  
  
George blanched. “Who was it, then?”  
  
Lee took a breath and looked at George patiently. “Look, I’ll tell you anything you want to know about _me_. I like telling you. But in some cases I can’t divulge who I’ve been with. He’s not made his private affairs known and-”  
  
“ _Him_?” George asked. “You were with a _bloke_ at school?”  
  
Lee sighed patiently again. “Does that really surprise you?”  
  
“Well, I just – I thought you were with girls at school, like I was.”  
  
“I was deceptive about it, I admit. I was afraid of what you’d think if you knew why I really liked watching Quidditch.”  
  
“I thought this,” George gestured between them, “was sort of new for you too.” He didn’t like Lee’s courtesy smile.  
  
“No.” Lee shook his head. “I’ve always known what I’ve liked.”  
  
A knock sounded at the door, preventing George from asking any more questions.  
  
He knew the man that entered; they had played Quidditch together on a pick up team that Lee had formed.   
  
“Billy,” Lee said with a smile, just as he did for all of his visitors. He awkwardly stood, careful of his damaged leg and gave the man a one-armed hug. Billy hugged Lee tight, and George noted it lingered a moment longer than was really necessary and he also stroked his fingers over the back of Lee’s neck.  
  
George had never wanted to _Sectumsempra_ a man’s balls off more than he did Billy's just then. _I’m not sweet_ , he thought.  
  
~^~


	6. 6. Magazines

~^~  
George continued to write his letter to Ginny for as long as he could stand it.  
  
Lee and Billy chatted away. Billy had brought several issues of the _Galleon Gazette_ and had tossed them on top of the stack of Quidditch magazines that George had brought. This made George more annoyed than anything else, but mostly because he hadn't thought to bring them for Lee himself.  
  
He went about tidying up the room and laughed a weak apology when an empty Butterbeer bottle he was levitating to the rubbish bin bumped Billy in the head.  
  
When a mediwitch brought a tray of Lee’s evening potions he finally took his opportunity.  
  
“Billy-boy, it looks like visiting hours are over and Lee here needs to take his potions. So you’ll just have to …” He indicted at door with a tilt of his head, which opened with a swish of his wand.  
  
George crossed his arms and waited with raised eyebrows and then gritted his teeth when Lee and Billy looked like they were suppressing the urge to laugh.  
  
“Right, then,” Billy said, pushing his glasses up and standing. “It was good seeing you again, Lee. Glad you’re finally on the mend.”  
  
“I appreciate that, really. And thank you for the magazines.”   
  
They embraced and Billy left while Lee limped, using his crutch, over to George.  
  
He slipped one arm around George’s waist and kissed him behind the ear. “Is this you being _jealous_?” he asked with a quiet chuckle.  
  
“ _No_ ,” he whined, regretting how much like Ron he sounded.  
  
“Then why were you so rude to Billy? You’ve always liked him.”  
  
“Well that was before, wasn’t it? When he was just one of the blokes we played Quidditch with. But I saw it for what it was this time. You two were-”  
  
“Yes. We were together for a little while.”  
  
George huffed, taking the cork out of a potion bottle and handing it to Lee.  
  
“You can’t honestly be angry that I have a past. Or that it was with him,” Lee said, pulling a face after swallowing the liquid. “So what’s this really about?”  
  
George exchanged the empty bottle with another full one.  
  
“He _knows_ you better. More, personal like, than I do. And I should have thought to bring you those sorts of magazines.”  
  
Lee sighed and George pouted.  
  
“First of all, you’ve known me for half my life, you know me better than _anyone_.” He handed back the empty bottle after drinking it. “If I’d wanted to read the _Galleon Gazette_ , I would have asked for it, but I never did because it’s _boring_.”  
  
“Oh. So, what about the other stuff?” George asked, still not comforted.  
  
“What other stuff? You’ll have to be specific so I understand you perfectly.”   
  
George glared at him, and Lee simply gave him the same even look he always did when he wasn’t going to take crap from George or his brother.  
  
“Well, how did? – Who? Who did the …?” George gestured lamely with his hands.  
  
“Are you asking who topped whom in the relationship?” Lee asked with an amused smirk.  
  
George scrunched his shoulders and looked down. “Is it wrong of me to ask?”  
  
“No. I told you, you could ask me questions.” He took a deep breath and seemed to consider his words carefully. “Billy and I shared the same _preference_ , so we would change things up to be fair.”  
  
George considered this and desperately wanted to ask what, exactly, Lee meant by his 'preference,' but didn’t want to press it. Besides, the whole thing was making him feel worse.  
  
“So, you and he went and had this marvelous affair and had all this fantastic sex and stuff, and now he knows you better than I do.”  
  
Lee set his crutch against the table and pulled George close for support instead. He ran his fingers through George’s hair and sighed. “Gingers really _are_ temperamental,” he muttered, nuzzling his face against George’s neck.  
  
“Are we? Hadn’t noticed,” he retorted.  
  
“Listen now; Billy was _nice_ and he was also just like his money magazines - _boring_. He was boring lover, too.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Hm, mm,” Lee hummed, beginning to place little kisses behind his ear.  
  
“… But, what if I’m boring too?”  
  
“You?” Lee looked him in the face. “There’s nothing in life you do that’s boring. You’ll have as much fire in bed as you do in everything else you do. You just haven’t had the chance to let yourself go yet.”  
  
“But you don’t know that for sure.” George turned them around and shifted Lee back to lean against the table for support, and stepped away. “What if girls weren’t my problem? What if it’s just _me_? Maybe I’m just not ‘sexual.’”  
  
Lee laughed.  
  
“I’m baring my soul here and you laugh at me?”  
  
“You like it when people laugh at you.”  
  
“I like making people laugh. _Not_ having my boyfriend laugh at me.”  
  
George’s choice of words sobered Lee, who bit his lip to stifle his chuckle.   
  
“Listen, there’s no way you could be anything but fabulously sexual. You _think_ you’re different than the rest of your brothers, but you’re not. I’m certain of it.”  
  
“What makes you so sure?”  
  
“Well,” Lee took George’s by the wrist and pulled him close again. “I know you never went mad over bouncy breasts and small hands.” Lifting his shirt, he placed George’s hand on his stomach. “But I think you rather like a hard stomach, and a hard chest,” he guided George’s hand to trail after the words he spoke. “And you like strong arms …” George was fondling Lee's body freely now, reaching up under his shirt for more undiscovered flesh.  
  
Lee reached out and ran his palm between George’s thighs and cupped him between his legs, causing him to exhale roughly. “You like _hard_ things, don’t you, Georgie?”   
  
George groaned, clutching Lee’s shoulders and pressing into the hand warming his hardening cock.  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
“Hullo? It’s Mum, Lee. Are you decent, dear?” Mrs. Jordan called through the partially opened door.  
  
George shifted in his trousers and Lee puffed out a breath of air.   
  
“Yes, Mum,” he answered her, while still questioning George with his eyes.   
  
He winked at Lee and nodded, letting him know that he, and they, were all right.   
  
~^~


	7. 7. Food

~^~  
It was interesting how he hated that Lee was in this place, but this was still where he wanted to be everyday.  
  
“Mornin’,” George said lightly, setting down a take-away sack of sticky buns. “What are you doing?” he asked.   
  
Lee had removed his pajama top and had one sock off and was struggling to remove the other. He seemed to be having trouble with his shaking hand and the thumb that still wouldn’t cooperate.   
  
“Fecking thing,” Lee whispered, finally getting a hold of it and pulled it off his foot.   
  
He looked exasperated but it faded slightly when he looked up at George.   
  
“You look good this morning,” Lee said, slipping his hand around George’s shoulder as they hugged. George splayed his fingers wide on Lee's stomach, reveling in the feel of Lee’s bare skin.   
  
Lee threaded his fingers into George’s hair. “Hmm – you _smell_ good too,” he sighed, audibly breathing in George’s scent.  
  
“Are you trying to get yourself dressed this morning?”  
  
“Actually, I was going to shower as well, but it took me forever to get the shirt off because of the buttons, so I just ripped it.”  
  
“That’s an easy mend, no worries,” George consoled him. Lee pursed his lips and an uncharacteristic frown flickered over his face. “Is there something else the matter?”  
  
“Just frustrated.”  
  
“Ah. Well aside from your obvious plight in life at present, is something else going on?”  
  
Lee took a breath, looking as though he was controlling a great annoyance.   
  
“Other than you coming in here looking so good, and smelling so good and talking about being in the shower?”  
  
George blushed but couldn’t help feeling a bit smug. “Are you saying thinking about me has got you frustrated?” he teased.  
  
Lee set his jaw and closed his eyes and he lay back against the bedstead. George thought he really ought go without a shirt more often as he looked up and down Lee’s long, fit torso.  
  
“Did you have a wank in the shower this morning?” Lee asked, with his eyes still closed.   
  
George’s jaw dropped. He _had_ of course, and had nearly fallen to his knees jerking so hard with thoughts of Lee touching him.  
  
“Was it good?” Lee continued. “Is that why you walked in here with a bright smile on that pretty face of yours?”  
  
George swallowed, marveling at Lee’s ability to be so cool when talking about such personal things. It threw him off because George knew he wasn’t just using sex for a laugh or to tease as was done in his family. Lee was sincere when he talked about intimacy, which was still new for him.   
  
“As a matter of fact, yeah,” he admitted, feeling a little brave for doing so.  
  
“Must be brilliant,” Lee said, looking very serious. “I hope you’re enjoying it, ‘cause I can’t do it.”  
  
George’s heart fell.   
  
“You can’t do it? Why? Is it the potions they’re still giving you?”  
  
Lee cracked an amused smile. “No. Oh no. I can get still get it up,” he chuckled. “I just can’t _do_ it.” He held up his right hand, mimicking. “I can’t grip my hand, can I? When I try to squeeze anything it just starts shaking. And I never was good at getting the job done with my left hand.”  
  
“That’s complete shit, mate. I’m sorry.” George edged closer to the bed. “You mean all this time - it’s been months now and you haven’t?”  
  
Lee sighed, still totally unembarrassed. “Oh, I’ve managed to have a few dreams that have done the trick. That’s never the same though, is it? Tossing off in your sleep like a kid. And no matter how good it was in the dream you still know all you managed to do was rut against the mattress enough. It’s never as good as having-” he cut himself off, looking at George who was frowning. “Sorry, George, didn’t mean to embarrass you.”  
  
George sat next to him on his bed, the sides of their thighs and shoulders just barely touching.  
  
“I’m _not_ embarrassed,” he said tilting his head closer.  
  
Lee’s tense expression softened as he cupped the side of George’s face for a moment. 

“Of course you’re not.” He smirked. George could feel his face burning; he couldn’t hide it, but he reached out and tentatively touched Lee’s stomach just above the navel, leaning his forehead to Lee’s temple.  
  
“I could,” George offered quietly. “I could do it for you.”  
  
  
~^~  
  
 _Thank you for your comments!_


	8. 8. Blood

~^~  
Lee’s eyes fluttered shut, looking like he was trying to conjure something. “I wasn’t asking for a sympathy hand-job, George. Don’t mind me, I’m just bitchy today.”  
  
George frowned trying to decide whether or not he had just been rejected and how he felt about that.  
  
“I’m not offering sympathy. I’m talking about me touching you.” He opened his palm over Lee’s stomach and slid his hand across his skin, gripping his side. Lee made a quiet whimper and pressed the side of his head close to George, so that George’s lips ghosted over the shell of his ear. “I _want_ to touch to you.”  
  
“I want that, too,” Lee whispered, a rise already lifting in his pajama bottoms. “But I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
  
Smiling against his cheek, George kissed it, running his hand back and forth across Lee's stomach, his little finger teasing underneath Lee’s waistband.  
  
“The door,” Lee whispered.  
  
“Right.”  
  
George set a locking charm on the door and then put his wand on the bed. He shifted, facing Lee, bending one leg to get closer. He tucked his knee behind Lee’s arse.   
  
Lee had a desperate and resolved look about him, but there was concern too, as though George might Disapparate any moment.   
  
George wrapped his hands around Lee’s waist and leaned in close. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to hurry you,” Lee said quietly. “Was just in foul mood and I talked too much and I -”   
  
“It’s ok.” George nipped at his lips and kissed him. He couldn’t find enough words to tell Lee how much he cared and how much he wanted him.   
  
Lee’s chest heaved and he jumped at his touch.  
  
Taking Lee’s right hand, George tucked it behind him and Lee pulled on the back of George’s shoulder, lifting his arse up just enough for George to push his bottoms down.   
  
George ran his hand up Lee’s naked thigh, through the black wooly hair there. His heart raced when he heard Lee’s breathy gasp as he cupped and caressed his balls.   
  
Never having touched another man’s tackle before, he was intrigued at how different and yet familiar it was. He lightly wrapped his fingers around Lee’s cock, now swollen and dark and pulsing with blood and he squeezed.   
  
“Ugh, Georgie, _yes_ ,” he whispered.   
  
George began tugging on him firmer and faster, drawing choked, guttural sounds from his friend. He kissed Lee's cheek, smiling at the ecstatic look on Lee’s face and inwardly feeling free.   
  
“Harder, please. ... So good.”  
  
 _I can be good at this_ , George thought, and even though his own aching privates were neatly tucked into his trousers, this was possibly the most pleasurable sexual encounter he’d ever experienced.  
  
“I’m so close,” Lee’s said, as he bunched George’s sweater in his hand. A tear of liquid formed at the slit of his cock. “I’m gonna come,” he whimpered. His body bowed briefly and relaxed and then bowed again he came all over George’s rapidly moving fingers. George was enthralled but remembered to keep tugging until the final spurt of white cream spilled out and Lee settled his hand over top of George’s to still him.  
  
Lee pulled George close and continued to nuzzle and kiss his neck.   
  
“That was brilliant, love. Oh, god, that felt good.”  
  
“Excellent. We might make that a part of your daily treatment around here, yeah?”  
  
“I’ll be the luckiest patient in St. Mungo’s. We better not let word get ‘round that I get the George Weasley Special or the others might start complaining.”  
  
They sniggered and kissed feeling giddy.   
  
“Come on now, I’ll help you get to the shower,” George said.   
  
“Hang on, I’m not so selfish,” Lee protested. “That I can’t take care of my beautiful boy, too. My hand may be useless, but I’ve still got my mouth ...” He raised his eyebrow.  
  
George felt excitement run up his spine as he pulled Lee to a stand and supported his weight.   
  
“The mediwitch will be along soon for your morning vitals and potions; another time.”  
  
“You turning me down?” Lee feigned offense.  
  
“Never. But I do want you to get better so I can take you home.”  
  
They didn’t speak about it any further, deciding instead to let George’s suggestive use of the word _home_ hover over them in silence.  
  
~^~  
 _I'm so glad you are reading. Thank you!_


	9. 9. Pain

~^~  
  
George trailed his fingers over the spiky design of the tattoo that encircled Lee’s bicep.  
  
Lee was completely naked and lying on his side, curled into George’s bare chest. He felt Lee’s hot, panting breath against his collarbone as he calmed down from a frenzied climax.   
  
“You are _so_ good with your hands,” Lee cooed, beginning to kiss on the freckles in front of him.  
  
George tightened his hold on him, and then traced circles around African sun inked onto Lee’s shoulder blade, the meaning of which he could never remember.   
  
“They really didn’t hurt to get?” George asked idly for only the five hundredth time since Lee had got it the summer before their seventh year.   
  
“Honestly?” Lee asked, placing several more kisses along George’s chest before looking up at him. “I patently lied about it not hurting.”   
  
“You _lied_ to us? But we thought you were so cool!” George was astonished, sometimes forgetting how tricky Lee was as well.  
  
“I _know_. But I had to do something to make an impression on you two.”  
  
“No, you didn’t.”  
  
“Well, I thought I did,” Lee said, beginning to run his hand up and down George’s side, adding licks and sucks in between his kisses. “Besides, I’m still _cool_ , even if it did hurt like hell.”  
  
George chuckled. He looked down and watched as his friend and wished-for lover lavished attention on his body. He’d so often counted on Lee to be his calm and patient tutor in life, and now in love as well. He was taller than George, and just as broad, but when they were like this, Lee always melted into him. Curling into him in such a way that made George feel stronger and needed in a way he’d never felt before.   
  
Lee shimmied down the bed, kissing the centerline of George’s torso until the fastening of his trousers blocked his path. George’s hadn’t forgotten Lee’s mention from the day before about using his mouth and when Lee looked up at him with a smiling request, George’s brain went a little soft.  
  
He unfastened his flies and tried not whimper as he exposed himself to the cool air in the room and the heated gaze of Lee’s eyes.   
  
“So gorgeous,” Lee murmured, nosing between the crease of his thigh and his balls, causing his desperate cock to leap against Lee’s cheek.   
  
His long held dream came true as the pink undersides of Lee’s fingers wrapped around him.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” he groaned, unable to tear his eyes away from the erotic sight of Lee skillfully ravishing his body with his mouth and lips and tongue.   
  
He’d experienced sex before, the occasional hurried fuck in the dark, trying not to think too much about what he was doing, or who he was doing it with. Always as though it were a matter of practical necessity in life, something he had to do, to be a man, a wizard, a Weasley. But here, he was completely bare and knew he was in love.   
  
“Lee,” he pleaded. “Wait, I’m – I can’t …” he babbled as he felt himself nearing the brink, trying to wave him off.  
  
“Yes you can, love. I want you to,” Lee assured, before taking him into his mouth again, sliding down and sucking back upwards.   
  
George fisted the sheet as he felt the sudden heavy swell in his cock before he came. He tried not to, but failed, as he bucked his hips upward but Lee expertly received him with non-stop tender consummation until the final spasm had passed through him.  
  
Lee shuffled back up and nestled into the crook of George’s shoulder. Once again shifting from his confident lover to his charge.  
  
“Was that ok?” Lee asked in a small voice.  
  
“Was bloody fantastic,” George answered, twining their legs together.   
  
“Good. I’m glad you trusted me. … Love you.”  
  
He pulled Lee tight. “You too,” he whispered.   
  
They lay there together until Lee fell asleep against him and George climbed out of the tiny hospital bed and dressed.   
  
He covered Lee up, and stood next to him. Admiring how the moonlight shone on his skin, how it contrasted with the shadows defining his dark muscles, except for where the light broke oddly over the only visible imperfection.   
  
The place along the outside of Lee’s elbow where the burning hex had set in so strongly that it burned through the beautiful pigment of his skin, leaving a jagged patch as white his George’s own.   
  
As though Lee’s trembling hand and limp weren’t going to be reminders enough of his ordeal.   
  
George gritted his teeth, not wanting anger to mar his contentment right now.  
  
One thing was certain however: he was George’s to protect, now more than ever, and he’d never let Lee hurt like that again.   
  
And someday, the person who hurt him would suffer for it.  
  
~^~  
  
 _You guys have been so supportive of my little 'rare pair' here, thank you!_


	10. 10. Alcohol

~^~  
  
 _“Go on with your brothers, then. Have a good time.”_ Lee had encouraged him.   
  
George hadn’t wanted to, but he’d felt trapped with Fred and Charlie lingering in the doorway cajoling him. They had turned up unexpectedly and declared that George was going out with them for night on the town.  
  
As he reluctantly left Lee’s room, all he could do was try to communicate with his eyes, when what he’d really wanted to was to hug him, kiss him and nip on his earlobe.  
  
And now here he sat, watching women clamor after Charlie and Fred chatting up anything with breasts and a pulse.   
  
George stared at the glass of Scotch in front of him, swirling it and taking in the smell. Just as he raised the glass to his lips, it was snatched from his hand.  
  
“Ta, brother!” Fred said, tossing the drink back himself and slamming it back on the table.   
  
“I was going to drink that.”   
  
“Were you?”  
  
“That’s what you brought me for, isn’t it?” George said, pouring more Scotch into another glass.  
  
“See now, I reckon if you wanted to drink it you’d have done so by now.” Fred grabbed the second glass from George and drank that down too.  
  
“Oi,” George protested. “Keeping it all to yourself?”  
  
Suddenly Fred threw his arms around George’s neck, leaning his forehead against his brothers.   
  
“Not gonna let you drink it, George.”  
  
“And why’s that, Fred?”  
  
“Because, my brilliant better half, I won’t let you get pissed out of sheer boredom in a pub full beautiful women – it’s pathetic!”  
  
“Thanks a lot.” _It’s your fault I’m here,_ George thought.  
  
 _I know it._ Fred nodded. “Listen, you,” he said, holding George’s face with both hands, and looking him hard in the eyes. “We thought you might have fun, getting you out of that ruddy hospital for a breath of air. I hardly ever see you anymore.” _Miss you._   
  
_Sorry ‘bout that. Really._  
  
“No worries. But god man, what the hell did we fight that ruddy war for, if it wasn’t to live life up and enjoy it?”  
  
 _I am enjoying life._  
  
Fred shook his head. “You’re not happy here. You should go be wherever it is makes you happy.”  
  
 _Do you know then … ?_  
  
“Shh-” Fred hissed, clamping one hand over George’s mouth and pulling their faces close again. “Wherever makes you happy, brother.” _’Course I know._ “I’ve still got my Beater's bat, I’ll keep the Bludgers away from ya, yeah?” _Trust me._ “Nothing's changed.”  
  
George nodded, feeling the bitter taste of adrenaline in the back of his throat. He hadn’t wanted to admit this to Fred yet. He knew he could trust Fred but it grieved him to spell out how different they were now. As though it was his fault they were growing apart.  
  
“What are you tossers doing? Save the snogging for the ladies,” Charlie chastised.   
  
Fred smiled and planted a big kiss square on his twin’s lips, then squeezed George’s cheeks with one hand. “Why should I? Is this not the best lookin’ mug in the whole place?”  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and then followed the blonde distraction that passed by.  
  
 _Go on then._ Fred winked at him and then followed after Charlie.  
  
~  
  
George couldn’t remember going back to St. Mungo’s. It didn’t extract any effort from him to sneak past the night shift mediwizards and into Lee’s room.  
  
“Hey gorgeous, what’re you doing here?” Lee asked with a yawn as George climbed into his bed and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“I had to be where I’m happy.”  
  
Lee looked at him with sleepy suspicion.   
  
“You get on with your brothers all right?”  
  
“Well enough. You ok?”   
  
“Yeah, ‘m fine. Mum was here earlier. She helped.”   
  
“Took your potions? Any pain?” George asked, rubbing Lee’s right leg that usually ached at the end of the day.  
  
“I’m fine, George. Really.”  
  
“Good.” George ran his hands over him and up under his clothes, grinding against him.   
  
“Missed me this much?” Lee whispered as George began stroking his cock.  
  
“More.”   
  
George backed down the length of the bed and lowered Lee’s pajamas and pants.   
  
“Wait. You’ve been drinking, Georgie,” Lee said in tight voice, as George breathed over his ball sac. “I don’t want you to do something just because you’re pissed.”  
  
“Not. I didn’t drink at all. This is what I want. Where I want to be.” He tentatively licked the head of Lee’s cock and took it into his mouth with care.  
  
He mimicked all the moves that Lee did on him that felt so good. Swirling his tongue, and sliding his lips up and down, while sucking and stroking.   
  
“Fuck Merlin, this is so good,” Lee keened.   
  
George had always thought of a blowjob as a way to receive pleasure, but hadn’t considered how enjoyable it could be to give this pleasure to someone else.  
  
Lee ran his fingers through George’s hair and lightly stroked over his hollowed cheeks as he sucked.  
  
“Come up here, babe. Want you to come with me.”  
  
George opened his trousers and lay next to Lee, aligning their cocks and stroked them together, kissing hard until Lee’s moans suddenly fell silent and he felt Lee come across his belly before he gave in and joined him.  
  
“Beautiful mouth. Beautiful lips,” Lee panted, tracing a fingertip over George’s wet lips and then kissed him. 

Lee snuggled in closer.  
  
“I have some good news for you, babe,” he said with bright but sleepy smile.  
  
“For me? What’s that?”  
  
“Healer Nettleman was here this evening. He says I can go home tomorrow.”  
  
~^~


	11. 11. Bright

~^~  
George felt himself get reluctantly caught up by the emotion in the crowded living room of the Burrow.   
  
From where he stood on the stairs, he watched as his baby brother exchanged vows and cast the matrimony spell bonding him with his own childhood friend. Somehow Ron had gone from being his snot-faced, ickle brother into a man. He was proud.   
  
He felt Lee’s hand slide up the back of his leg, from where he sat on the stair next to him. Lee’s thumb ran a circle on the back of his knee and squeezed. He fought against the instinct to close his eyes and settle into the comfort it gave him. Sadly, Lee’s gentle touch was also the very thing that made him feel so at odds with the world. Being here, surrounded by all the men he respected most, he felt more and more like he didn’t belong.   
  
“Ok, George?” Lee whispered.   
  
“Yeah. Cool.” He shrugged, giving him a smile.   
  
Lee looked exceptionally sexy in his gray and purple dress robes. His cock always took a great deal of interest in how attractive Lee was, so George didn’t dare look at him too much.  
  
When the ceremony concluded, Ron kissed his pretty new wife and the two of them were immediately embraced by Harry. He still couldn’t quash his feelings of resentment towards Harry. He loved Lee now, but his life would be so much simpler if he didn’t. If Lee hadn’t been attacked, he wouldn’t have gone into a high spin wobble about losing him and ended up where he was now. The whole situation always went back to his family’s connection to Harry.  
  
Ginny hugged their brother and Hermione and then made a quick exit. She was the one other person in the room he knew was also uncomfortable being in such close proximity with Harry.  
  
“Will you be all right on your own for a few?” he asked Lee, stepping down a stair and away from his touch.   
  
“Yeah, you go. I’ll be fine.” He felt bad for leaving Lee, but he couldn’t trust that he wouldn’t give himself away, especially with him looking so fine.  
  
Ginny was keeping herself busy filling glasses with champagne when George found her.   
  
“Hey kid, need a hand?”  
  
“George,” she said, with a sad smile as she looked up at him. “How are ya, Frog Face?”  
  
“Won’t complain, Chicken Legs,” he answered.   
  
“Wasn’t it lovely?” Ginny sighed as they turned to watch the crowd gathered around Ron and Hermione.  
  
“It was good enough, I reckon. Too bad they couldn’t have done better than this ol’ place.”  
  
“I know. Hermione said they just thought it felt wrong to make a big production of it so soon after …” _After the war_ , is what she meant. Nearly everyone here had suffered in some way or other before Harry had finally killed Voldemort.  
  
They stood watching in silence for moment with George’s arm around her shoulder. The family all took their turns showering the bride and groom in kisses and congratulations.  
  
“Have you said ‘cheers’ to Ron, yet?” Ginny asked.  
  
“Nah – I thought I’d wait until things quieted a bit.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.”   
  
Ron faced Harry again, blew a puff of air out of his filled cheeks before hugging him again.  
  
“I guess we’re gonna be stuck with _him_ , eh?” George grumbled.   
  
“Bah! I don’t understand why you’re being so cruel to Harry. Whatever you may think, it’s _not_ Harry’s fault somebody hurt Lee. I know he’s your mate and all, but-”  
  
“Forget it, Gin. You wouldn’t understand.”  
  
“Well Fred doesn’t seem to take issue with Harry.”  
  
“Me and Fred don’t always think alike.”   
  
“Hm. Yeah, well, Harry’s _my_ ex, so I’ve got more reason to be annoyed than you have, and even I can still be nice to him.”  
  
George looked down at Ginny and realized again how much of a woman she had become. And though she may like to act unfazed by Harry’s presence, he could tell different.  
  
“So I hear Lee left St. Mungo’s this week. That’s great news,” she said.  
  
“It is. It’s fantastic. He’s still got a lot of therapy to do and a tray of potions to take every day. His leg still bothers him at night. We’re not sure what all effects the hex had on his magic. Fred and I had to Side-Along him here today just to be sure.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” Ginny nodded and he thought he detected a glimmer in her eye, but then he got distracted by the sight of Lee slowly and carefully making his way through the crowd as he greeted the bride and groom himself. “He looks stunning today,” she continued. “I’m still not used to seeing his hair short like that. But what a handsome man he is.”  
  
“Yeah, he is …” George mused to himself, and then realized he’d said that aloud. Suddenly he felt every pulsing organ in his body freeze as panic swept through him. Just as quickly, he regained his composure. “-About his shaved hair, I mean of course. It’s a new look for him.”  
  
Ginny began refilling the champagne glasses again, with a smile that reminded him exactly of the titchy kid who used to steal his broomstick.   
  
“Gin …?” he prodded, hoping it sounded more like a warning than a plea.  
  
“You don’t need to say anything, George. You kept all my secrets, didn’t you?” George forced himself to take a breath. Ginny looked over her shoulder at Harry who was laughing with Fred. “Seriously George, it hurts when you can’t be with who you really want. Don’t do that to yourself, ok?”  
  
George wasn’t sure if he was ready to discuss the fact that his lover was a man with his little sister, and decided to rely on the easy tactic of distraction.  
  
“I thought you had a new boyfriend at school?” he asked, wanting to change the focus of their conversation.   
  
“I do,” she agreed with little enthusiasm. “He’s very nice.”  
  
“Well then- ”  
  
“Hey George, you might want to rescue Lee. It looks like Mum’s got him in her clutches,” Ginny interrupted him.  
  
“What? Ah, shite,” he grumbled.  
  
Lee was veritably pinned against the wall with his robes hanging off one arm and his shirtsleeve pushed above his elbow while his mum examined the scar of missing pigment.   
  
“I believe I have a potion for rebuilding cells that just might work on this,” she was saying.  
  
“Honestly woman,” George interrupted, straitening Lee’s disheveled robes. “He’s under a Healer’s care, he doesn’t need your witch’s brew.”  
  
“Healers care, my broom!” she argued. “My ‘witch’s brew’ kept you all in good health. Oh and handsome, too. My dear, you look smashing in your robes. You’re all grown up now. Ron’s gone off and got married so young. Next will be Ginny …” Her eyes welled up and quickly turned and threw her arms around a patiently grinning Bill.   
  
“Come on, let’s make a break for it or next she’ll have you dropping trou to examine your leg.” Lee laughed. “You think I’m kidding, but I’m not!”  
  
“Ok, mate. You lead, I’ll follow,” Lee said and reached for George to steady himself like he always did.   
  
George flinched and moved quickly out of reach.   
  
“’m sorry,” he said quietly, loathing himself for his reaction.  
  
“No. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t done that here,” Lee said, in his usual unfazed manner and bright smile.  
  
  
  
~^~  
  
 _This connects immediately with the next one._


	12. 12. Dark

~^~  
They made their way out of the house and into the chilly winter evening air. Neither said much as they walked along together until they passed the chicken coop.  
  
“What’s this, then?” Lee asked.  
  
“Just the old broomshed. Dad keeps his collections out here.”  
  
“You're joking! Not the infamous Weasley Broomshed?” Lee mused.   
  
George chuckled as he opened the door and led the way in. “The one and only. I think all of us, dunno about Gin or Percy, have had our go in here.”  
  
Lee then wrapped his arms around George from behind. He ran his thumb along George’s jawbone while sucking on his ear lobe, tugging it with his teeth.   
  
George felt some of his tension ebb away as he melted against Lee here in the darkness.   
  
“George, you look so good today. I can’t keep my hands off you.”   
  
One hand was roaming under George’s green robes, over his silk shirt. He rubbed up and down his torso and teased the hardening bud of his nipple through the supple fabric.  
  
“So do you. Been distracting me all - _ah_ \- afternoon -” he gasped as Lee bit on his ear and pinched his nipple at the same time.  
  
“You know, I’ve been home for a week now. I miss you. Won’t you stay with me tonight?” Lee urged, pulling at George’s collar to suck on the hidden skin of his neck.   
  
“But, what about your mum?” George whispered, tilting his head aside, reaching up to caress the side of Lee’s head.  
  
“She’s on another floor. Besides, she gave you a key and open invitation. … And quit making me talk about my mother.”  
  
“Hmm, sorry.” George smiled and shifted his legs apart as Lee’s hand slid down over his crotch and he arched into Lee’s groping palm.  
  
“Please stay with me. I want you. Want to fuck - for real. Want you inside of me.”   
  
George’s now solid cock was restrained uncomfortably inside of his trousers. Lee’s needful hands over his body and grinding pelvis against his arse would have him coming in his pants in another minute.  
  
“Yes. Oh, God, yes, I want to. … If you’re sure?”  
  
“Fuck Merlin, of course I’m sure. I love you, George. All this time in hospital and we haven’t been able to do it. I want you so badly.”   
  
George turned in Lee’s arms to face him, crushing their mouths together. He kissed him hard, stroking his tongue fully over Lee’s, persistently sucking until Lee whimpered and crumpled slightly against him.   
  
He pulled back and wiped the moisture off of Lee’s lips, still breathing hard.   
  
“All right. Tonight then. Just have to finish family stuff here first.”  
  
“I understand. We can stay as long as you want to. I like being with your family.”  
  
George felt a twinge of guilt again at how he behaved with Lee around them.   
  
“I’m sorry it’s so weird. I’m just …”  
  
Lee kissed him quick then pulled him close, nuzzling into George’s hair.   
  
“Don’t. I know it’ll take time. I get it.”  
  
“I do love you.”  
  
~^~  
  
 _It will finally happen in the next one! I'd love to hear your comments. Thank you!_


	13. 13. Alone

~^~  
“Let me do that,” George said.

He handed Lee the glass of brandy he was drinking, and first unhooked the clasps on Lee’s dress robes. After they fell to the floor George began on the buttons down the front of Lee’s fine dark purple shirt.

“We should start dressing up more often,” Lee said, sipping the drink in his hand, watching George expose him one button at a time. “You looked great today, George. Best looking wizard at the wedding.”

George glanced up into Lee’s eyes. He never knew how to respond to Lee’s compliments, so he only smirked and shook his head to flick the hair out of his eyes.

He pushed the shirt off Lee’s shoulders and paused, admiring the swell of Lee’s pectoral muscles and the recessed line that traveled straight down his torso to his belly button.

Lee took another sip and smiled with his eyes, over the rim of the glass. He reached up with his other hand and rubbed the back of George’s neck. He leaned back into Lee’s touch.

“I like the way the you look at me,” Lee said, his voice deep and steady. “I never thought I’d get lucky enough to have you look at me like that.”

“If I’d known I’d get away with it, I might have done so sooner.” George resumed undressing him, lightly kissing each newly exposed curve and plane of sepia skin that he revealed.

When he’d peeled the last layer of clothing away, he took the brandy back from Lee and drank down the last, watching as Lee slid back along the silk sheets and leaned against the pillows.

“Your turn, George,” he said, idling stroking himself and caressing his balls as though testing their weight.

George had long ago been done with his robes and tie, and had already unbuttoned his shirt. He was quickly shot of his clothes and joined his waiting lover. Their arms and legs twined with ease around each other and their bodies moved fluidly over the silk linens as they pressed against each other.

For the first time they had the use of a full sized bed, in a proper bedroom. George felt the wet and warm issue from his desperately eager cock smearing over Lee’s erection and on their bellies.

“You said, earlier,” George asked quietly between kisses. “That you wanted me to … Are you sure?”

“Yes, love. That’s what I want. ‘s what I like. That ok?”

George nodded, gripping at Lee’s arse and pulling him close, feeling some relief that it was Lee’s preference to take him inside.

“Need you to touch me first, George. Use your fingers.”

Lee put his hand over George’s and guided it between his legs as he lay back. Using his wand the way Lee had shown him, George felt his hand suddenly become slick and warm and shifted closer. Lee breathed deeply as he pressed both of their middle fingers inside of himself.

“Yeah?” George asked, when Lee opened his eyes again. He’d done this before, but never with so much enthusiasm.

“Hmm,” Lee hummed acceptance. “ … Do you do this to yourself?”

“A little,” George admitted, always amazed at how readily he would confess anything to Lee if he asked.

“Will you let me? Not tonight. But another time.”

“Ok,” George agreed.

He worked his fingers in and out slowly. He was content to kiss Lee’s stomach and the insides of his knees and use his hands all night knowing what came next; and he recoiled at the thought of being the cause of any of Lee’s discomfort.

“Please, Georgie, _now_. On top of me.”

The rest of the world seemed to fall away as he hovered over Lee, looking down on the always-calm face that he relied on for reassurance.

With Lee’s leg, still weak from injury, hooked over the bend of George’s elbow, he guided his heavy cock to Lee’s entrance.

“It’s ok. I love it. Do it, please,” Lee assured him one last time before he pressed in and forward.

They both groaned loudly as he sunk in deep.

Heat, and strength, and hardness.

“Feel so good,” Lee cooed, pushing George’s hair back and kissing his face. “It’s not so different than with girls, yeah?”

“No. It’s not at all like that,” George strained. Without even thinking on it, he began moving, trying to measure by Lee’s wincing face and the sounds of his grunting if it felt as good to him.

This really was different than what he had known with the girls he’d been with. He didn’t have to think, or try to force it, wondering how long it should last or what was expected of him.

He felt as though the air around them condensed inward, and realized that length of time wasn’t going to be much of an issue. His balls tightened and he was on the very cusp of his climax.

Shifting onto his knees slightly, he reached for Lee’s cock and firmly stroked him, trying to thrust in tempo with his tugging hand.

He just _knew_ what to do.

“That’s it. … Yes. Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck,” Lee whispered and soon came, gripping a handful of George’s hair in his hand, giving George the freedom to finally let go. He heard himself shout as if from a great distance as his release pulsed out of him with vigor.

They shifted onto their sides, nestled together face to face. Both still breathing heavily. Neither bothered to clean away the smells and moisture of sex on them.

George was content and felt just _right_ for a change. He yawned, knowing he ought to sit up and _talk_ with Lee, but he couldn’t fight the need to sleep right now.

“Love you,” he murmured, kissing Lee’s equally sleepy face. “Do you mind if I sleep for a bit? That was very, intense.”

“Sure, but sleep here with me, don’t leave,” Lee said as he snuggled in so close to George that he thought it impossible to sleep like that. “I don’t want to be alone tonight. I want to touch you and smell you all night long. I know it’s selfish of me, but don’t go, George.”

George considered for moment; Lee’s mum here and Fred, back at the flat. Then he looked down at Lee again who was veritably clinging to him.

He couldn’t resist that.

“All right. You talked me into it.”

~^~


	14. 14. Long Distance

~^~  
Having Lee well enough to be out of hospital was great, but it also meant that George didn’t have reason to skive off of work anymore. But he’d shafted Fred with the responsibility of it all for too long now and he did miss their shop.   
  
Still, it was difficult to leave Lee’s bed in the morning. George couldn’t keep himself from spreading out and taking up bed space but it didn’t seem to matter. Lee managed to curl his long, lean body against George’s thicker, stalky curves so that they fit perfectly. Leaving was made especially hard when Lee clung to him, burying his face in his stomach and refusing to let go.   
  
“Don’t want you to go,” he had said that morning. Lee tended to whine before the sun was up. “I miss you when you’re gone. You might as well be in Australia, you’re so far away.”  
  
“You know I’ll be back tonight,” he chuckled, trailing his fingers up and down Lee’s spine. “I’m never more than an Apparition away if you need me.”  
  
Lee sighed.  
  
“It was really good last night,” he purred, taking a playful bite of George’s hip, running his thumb into the crease of his naked thigh. “We’re getting on pretty well, I think.”  
  
“Yeah, we are.”  
  
“What did you like best?” Lee asked, rubbing his nose along the light ginger trail of hair going down George’s chest.  
  
George floundered, trying to figure out how to answer that question.   
  
“You know. All of it, all the – _sex_.”  
  
Lee sniggered.   
  
“You can’t give me _any_ details? It’s still dark out, Georgie, I can’t even see your face. Don’t need to be shy.”  
  
“I just don’t have _details_. I like everything we do.”  
  
Lee was kind enough to let it rest and just climbed up and nuzzled into George’s neck.  
  
“Think about me at work.”  
  
“I couldn’t do anything else,” he teased. “Now I’ve got to go, you sap.”   
  
So George spent the day dealing with the Christmas shoppers with a smile on his face. They assumed it was just a part of the jovial joke shop owner’s routine to be so cheerful, but it was really because he’d become a randy, love-struck fool.  
  
An owl arrived with a bundle of post shortly before noon. He scanned through the pile and was relieved to see nothing from Harry this time.   
  
But there was something else.

  
_George,_  
  
Aren’t you through with work yet? I miss you.   
  
I can’t stop thinking about what a tender lover you are. You are so gentle with me. But you know what? I’m a tough bloke. I can handle a lot, in spite of my injuries. I want you to show me what you want, what you like. There’s nothing I won’t do for you. I mean that.  
I know you blush to talk about these things, so I won’t ask you to. Just do what you want to do next time, okay? You don’t have to talk about it, even though it would be such a turn on to hear it come from your pretty lips. Just take me however you want me.  
  
… Merlin, are you hard yet? I sure am.   
Love!  
Lee

  
George scrubbed his face and took a breath, feeling how warm his skin was. He tucked the letter into his robes and looked around the shop.  
  
Business was slow at this time last year because of the war, but they were experiencing booming sales this Christmas season. He should have been more pleased with the prospect of filling the store’s Gringotts vault. Instead he found all the customers in queue at the till to be a nuisance.   
  
As soon as he had a moment, he took out a quill and wrote back.

  
_Lee,_  
  
Sadly, I am still working, though I’ve been thinking about you all day too.  
  
I guess I’m still afraid of doing something that might hurt you. I’ll try not to be gentle anymore. Right, that sounds bad, but you know what I mean.  
  
All right. ~~Uhm~~ I like the noises you make when we have sex. The way you arch your head back and grunt, down deep in your throat, every time I push into you. I like trying to lick on your neck while I’m on top of you, and the way you tease ~~my arsehole~~ me with your fingers. Sometimes I want to put my hand over your throat and, squeeze, just a little while I stroke you until you come. I don’t want to hurt you of course! I just think it’d be kind of hot.   
  
Other times I want to ~~ask~~ ~~tell~~ have you roll over onto your stomach while I lay on your back ~~to fuck you~~ and I’d put my hands over yours to hold on for leverage.   
  
Then I’d roll you back over and suck you off. I like it when you get so caught up that you pull my hair when you come in my mouth. I’ve rather decided I like how you taste, too.  
  
Fuck. Yes, I’m blushing now. And very hard. I’m going to have to work behind the counter for the rest of the day.  
  
Love you too-  
George  
  
P.S. I hope that’s the sort of thing you wanted to hear, because I feel like a prat now.

  
Fred walked passed with an armful of boxes and more store goods hovering along behind him.   
  
“What are you up to?” he asked. _Up to no good, I expect_.  
  
“Just responding to correspondence is all,” George said lightly.  
  
“Huh,” Fred snorted. _My arse_.  
  
“I am!” George held up the roll of parchment.   
  
Fred squinted but shook his head with a grin. _No worries, brother_.  
  
“You want to work the floor, or stay behind the till?” he asked.  
  
George shifted in his trousers, still feeling uncomfortable.  
  
“Think I’ll stay behind the till today.”  
  
  
~^~  
  
 _I was so excited with your feedback on the last smutlet, thank you!_


	15. 15. Shower

  
Author's notes: _I was completely surprised to find that my little story here has been nominated as a featured story at_[ _The Quidditch Pitch_](http://astele.co.uk/TheQuidditchPitch/Chapter/Details/index.php?skin=Aurors&PHPSESSID=68feca13be5469a9c238cffc98f4b051) _. This makes me so happy, when I didn't think anybody would read it at all! Continued thanks to KJCP for the beta!_  


* * *

~^~  
The first post-war Christmas was nearly over and George had gritted his teeth through another awkward family get-together. The tension in his body was still crisp as he entered the Jordan’s home.  
  
Lee’s mum’s house was elegantly trimmed and quiet, very different from the Burrow.  
  
“Happy Christmas, gorgeous,” Lee greeted him. “How was your day?”  
  
“You know what it’s like over there, madhouse. Where’s your mum?” George asked, looking around cautiously before moving any closer.  
  
“She’s staying over at Aunt Shirley’s tonight,” Lee said, sliding his hands around George’s waist. “She said to wish you Happy Christmas and that she hopes you liked your jumper.”   
  
George smiled and leaned his forehead against Lee’s, feeling a tiny crack in his frustration begin to form.  
  
“The jumper was nice,” he said, re-assimilating himself to Lee’s touch after a day of denial. “How was Aunt Shirley’s?”   
  
“Fairly boring, until Mum and her sisters had enough brandy. Then the filthy jokes and cackling started.”  
  
“I like your mum,” George sniggered. “ … She doesn’t know about _us_ , do you reckon?”  
  
Lee took a deep breath and seemed to gauge George’s mood before answering rubbing soothing circles over the small of George’s back. “Mum figured out I was queer a long time ago. We don’t really talk about it, but I’m sure she assumes.”  
  
“Oh, god, really?” George felt his insides sink a little. Keeping their relationship safe from judgment and ridicule was so important to him. He couldn’t bear for the people they loved to turn on them.  
  
“Now, don’t get like that,” Lee urged, reaching up and taking George’s face into his hands. “You don’t need to fret about her. Trust me, it’s ok.”  
  
George stared into Lee’s calm, brown eyes that always had the power to ground him when he spun out of control. He nodded.   
  
“I’m sorry we didn’t spend our first Christmas together,” he said. “We’ll figure out something better next year.”  
  
“Next year, huh?” Lee asked, looking slightly taken aback. “You planning that far ahead?”  
  
George nodded between kisses he was planting along Lee’s neck.  
  
“Yeah. We love each other, why wouldn’t we be together next year?”  
  
“No reason, I suppose,” Lee said. “Let's go wash. Only it’ll take me ten minutes to get up the stairs,” Lee tapped his right leg with his cane. “Unless you just take us there.”  
  
George pulled him close and kissed him while he thought _destination_ and _determination_ and Side-Alonged Lee into the upstairs bath.  
  
“Whoa! Never done that kissing before.”   
  
George chuckled.  
  
“So tell me about Christmas with the Weasleys. What happened?”  
  
George took a breath and told him while they casually undressed.  
  
“Charlie drank, big surprise there. He’s sore about being stuck in England while dragons are dying in Romania. Bill and Fleur want a baby – can you imagine? Ron’s near killing himself in practices; he doesn’t want any breaks just cause he’s ‘Ron,’ you know? Percy made an appearance; I didn’t talk to him very much. Ginny’s got a boyfriend at school she seems pretty pleased with. Fred made new crackers this year though, he kept it light.”  
  
“Good on Fred. But you’re leaving someone out,” Lee said as he started the water.  
  
“Mum and Dad were fine.”  
  
“Not them. Harry. He was there, wasn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah, he was. He’s got a girlfriend apparently, but he was still there.”  
  
“You’ve got a boyfriend, but you were still there. It’s what people do with family.”  
  
Lee stepped into the shower and pulled George in by the hand.  
  
“He’s _not_ family,” George said, becoming annoyed all over again.  
  
“But that’s not true, is it? It’s not Harry’s fault I was attacked. What zealots do out of hatred is on them. You have to let it go.”  
  
George didn’t respond to this. His grudge against Harry had a purpose and he wasn’t interested in debating it. Instead he silently turned to the wall and let Lee wash him from behind. He ran soap over his back and reached around to lather his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling the relaxed intimacy of Lee’s soapy hands running through his pubic hair and under his bollocks. Such deliberate personal touching without the purpose of being arousing. It was comfortable, until Lee spoke again in a quiet voice.  
  
“If you ask me, I think that you’re using a grudge against Harry as a reason to avoid your family. So you don’t have to tell them about yourself, about us.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Lee,” he said, turning and giving Lee a stern look. “I mean it.”  
  
Lee dropped his eyes looking a mix of hurt and annoyed himself.  
  
“ _Fine_ ,” he said with pursed lips, and he knelt onto his strong knee to wash George’s legs.   
  
He looked down at Lee, at how the water collected like little diamonds on his hair and ran enticing rivulets down his arms.  
  
Lee lifted one of his feet and washed over the top, smirking up at George before he rubbed his fingertips along the underside of his foot.  
  
George hissed. “Don’t!” The angry demand gave way to a chuckle. “Tickles, you sod.”  
  
“Oh, _sorry_.”  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
Lee shook his head.  
  
“No, I’m not.”  
  
He continued to wash each toe individually, delighting in making George wriggle and gasp every time his fingers slipped in between his toes.  
  
“Ok, please stop. Ah! _Stop._ ” George fairly squealed. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“All right, tough guy,” he held George’s very vulnerable foot under the spray letting all the bubbles rinse away. Then he kissed the top of his foot affectionately.  
  
“Better yet? You’re far too grumpy,” Lee teased, kissing along the top of his pale foot where there were no more freckles. He suddenly sucked one long, thin toe into his mouth.   
  
George spluttered and braced his hands on the shower walls. Lee’s eyes smiled up at him. There was something simply bizarre and embarrassingly erotic about having his toes sucked and feeling the slide of Lee’s wet tongue between them.  
  
Warmth pooled in his groin and George didn’t want to submit to a hard-on from a toe-job just yet.   
  
“You like?” Lee asked.  
  
George vaguely shook his head ‘no’, then nodded ‘yes’, then shook it again with a slight shrug.  
  
“Your mouth, with the sucking, that I like.”  
  
Lee snickered.  
  
“Let’s go to bed. Help me up,” he said, reaching up and pulling on George’s forearms for support as he stood. “I’ll suck that sour mood right out of you. You should be cheerful on Christmas.”  
  
~^~  
  
 _Americans may not be familiar with[crackers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christmas_cracker)._


	16. 16. Standing

~^~

As the short days of January crept slowly by, their moods seemed to reflect the cheerless gray sky.

George split his nights between staying at his flat above the shop and with Lee, never sleeping very comfortably in either place. So he was dimly aware of when Lee slipped quietly out of bed and went into the loo.

They had fallen asleep hours earlier after using their mouths and their fingers until they came together. George had crawled back up the bed and spooned himself behind Lee, both naked and spent.

But his subconscious wrestled him out sleep again when some time later the bed had grown colder from Lee’s absence and the light in the bathroom shone through his closed eyes.

He almost decided to just roll over and stuff his head under his pillow, but a niggling feeling told him that something was amiss.

Pushing open the partially closed door, he leaned against the doorjamb to succumb to a deep yawn.

“Lee? What’re you doin’?” He chanced a quick peek before closing his eyes against the harsh light again.

Lee was standing in front of the sink looking at his reflection in the mirror. When he didn’t reply, George went to him and sleepily put one hand on Lee’s lower back and the other just below his belly button. Resting his forehead on Lee’s shoulder he kissed the pattered tattoo that circled his upper bicep.

“Babe?” He yawned again and then forced his eyes to open to look at Lee’s face in the mirror. What he saw reflected in Lee’s eyes shook him thoroughly awake.

George moved behind Lee to look over his shoulder. George slid his hand up Lee’s belly to his chest, holding him close.

“What is it?” he asked Lee, who looked lost and haunted.

“I can’t see myself anymore,” he said quietly; his voice was as deep and smooth as always, but eerily distant.

“What are you talking about? I see the same sexy bloke I fell for.” George gave him a little playful shake and a smile.

Lee shook his head seriously and ran his hand over his short, curly hair.

“I lost almost two months of my life. Just slept it away.”

George’s smile faded because the memory of those two months were the worst thing he’d had to live through himself and he still was learning to live with the upshot of it all.

“My hair is gone.”

“You weren’t gonna wear dreads your whole life, were ya?” George asked, wanting to lighten Lee’s tone.

“I’ve got scars.” Lee indicated the pigment-depleted patch of skin that the burning hex had left.

“Most of the people who survived the war have a few scars,” George reassured, bending to kiss the creamy skin that marred the otherwise smooth tawny of Lee’s arm.

“My body’s broken now. I’m going to limp like this forever. Still can’t make my hand work properly.”

“Small things, all. At least you’re not a Muggle, we can work around that.”

“George, stop explaining it away like it doesn’t matter!” he snapped. “I’m not the same. You don’t know what it’s like.”

George swallowed hard. Lee was not usually impatient with him, but he wasn’t going to be swayed by temper.

“I know you better than I know my own twin these days.”

Lee shook his head, still looking at himself with disgust.

“I’m nothing but a queer wizard who’s scared of his own shadow, hiding in his mum’s house.”

“You’ve never been scared of anything,” George protested. “Stop this.”

“It’s true, George. I don’t remember much of it but sometimes I’ll see something out of the corner of my eye and I flinch. Or the house will get _too_ quiet and I want to hide. I hate myself for it.”

George didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He knew It wasn’t appropriate to make a joke here but he didn’t know exactly what to do. But most of his actions in life were driven by instinct, not a well thought out plan.

“Listen," he finally said. "You obviously aren’t looking in the same mirror I am. You take another look and tell me what you see.”

~^~

_The next smutlet picks up immediately after this one. :D_


	17. 17. Kneeling

~^~  
  
George rotated them so that they could see themselves in the floor length mirror along the wall. The stark light overhead forgave nothing, every scar and freckle between them clearly visible. Both men stood together unclothed, soft and vulnerable and it made a striking picture.

“Now tell me what you see,” George whispered into Lee’s ear as he stood behind him. He closed his eyes and kissed Lee’s temple.  
  
“Same,” Lee said with a vague, annoyed shrug.   
  
“No. Look again, mate, what do you see in the mirror now?” George began rubbing his hand up and down Lee’s torso while he kissed up and down the side of Lee’s neck.  
  
“I, I see us. You kissing me.”  
  
“That’s getting closer.” George smiled against Lee’s shoulder as he slowly moved around to his front, leaving kisses along Lee’s collarbone, leaving his back to the mirror. “What else?”  
  
Lee’s eyes fluttered as he continued to watch their reflection.   
  
“I see your pink arse.”   
  
George let out a breathy chuckle at Lee’s dry hint of humor.   
  
“Go on. There’s more there besides my nekkid arse.”  
  
George lowered onto his knees before Lee, hugging his torso and nuzzling Lee’s stomach with the side of his face.   
  
“Uh, I see you … holding me.”  
  
“There we go. Now you’re on to it.”  
  
Lee moved his hands for the first time from his sides and touched George’s hair.   
  
“I see that you’re here with me even though it’s difficult for you.”  
  
George nodded, ghosting his lips and hot breath down the line of Lee’s hip, feeling Lee beginning to harden as his cock brush against George’s neck.  
  
“You’re worth it,” George muttered.   
  
George stood up again and grasped their stirring cocks together and stroked them both to full hardness while Lee watched their mirror.  
  
“Keep watching. What else?”  
  
Being quick with his hands, George slicked himself with lube from a nearby drawer while Lee turned and placed his hands on the counter in front of him. Sliding his cock between Lee’s arse cheeks, he teased.  
  
“If you want me to do it, you have to tell me what you see.”  
  
Lee arched back against him instinctively and his voice wavered before he spoke.  
  
“I s-see how confident a lover you’ve become. How gorgeous you are.”  
  
Gently biting into the sun etched onto the back of Lee’s shoulder George pushed forward into the taut warmth.  
  
Lee groaned, keeping his eyes on the sight of George slowly fucking him in the mirror.   
  
“You took care of me when I needed you.”  
  
“Yes,” George grunted, reaching around to take Lee’s cock in hand while thrusting faster until they were both close to the edge of climax. “’s not everything, Jordan. There’s more there.” George was struggling against his body’s desire to meet that peak.   
  
Lee reached up and cupped George’s face and stilled his cheek against his own. Their eyes met in the mirror.  
  
“I see how good we look together. How good we _are_ together. And how much you love me.”  
  
George smiled and turned his head to kiss Lee’s cheek.  
  
“ _That’s_ it. I love you. You see that, now?”  
  
“I see it now. I feel it.”  
  
~^~  
  
 _See, Lee has demons too. These poor boys have had such a difficult, stressful time, but there will be fun and silliness for them in the future. Thank you!!_


	18. 18. Swinging

~^~  
  
“Now remember, this is going to _look_ far kinkier than it’s meant to,” George said.  
  
Lee’s lips pursed and he tried to contain a smirk, but he couldn’t keep an eyebrow from creeping upward.  
  
“Oh is _that_ right?” Lee laughed. “What have you been up to, then?”  
  
“I just made something I thought we could _use_ for uh, during uh …”   
  
Lee’s jaw dropped, but his voice went up. “Like a sex toy?”  
  
George cleared his throat and pulled a small black package from inside of his robes.  
  
“A bit like that, yeah. Well, _no_. Not like you’re thinking.”  
  
Lee leaned close and looked at the smooth parcel in George’s hand.   
  
“That doesn’t look like a plug or a dildo to me.”  
  
George gave Lee a double take. “No, it’s nothing like that!” he boggled. “Here, let me just show you.”  
  
He walked to the center of the room and set the small black square on the floor and backed away. Pointing his wand at the object, he spoke a spell and it suddenly sprung to life. Rising in the air, it tripled in size as a half-dozen straps unfurled and weaved together until it went still, suspended in the air like an upside-down spider.  
  
Lee took a defensive step behind George, nearly hiding behind him.   
  
“Georgie, what the fuck is that?” he asked in a low voice as though the thing might reach out and attack him.  
  
George sniggered. “It’s kind of like a hammock. Or a swing, if you will.”  
  
Lee gasped. “You made a _sex swing_? You kinky bastard!” he exclaimed with bright eyes and kissed George hard on the lips.  
  
“I told you, it just _looks_ kinkier than it really is.”  
  
“It’s looks pretty bloody kinky from where I’m standing, mate,” Lee said, investigating it closely. He tentatively touched the black leather straps and pushed on it.  
  
George coughed and shifted on his feet.  
  
“I was just thinking about when we, you know …?”  
  
“When we fuck?” Lee added nonchalantly.  
  
“Yes, that,” George agreed quickly. “Your sore leg gets tired, doesn’t it?”  
  
Lee nodded with a slight frown but he was reaching up and pulling on the straps, testing their strength.   
  
“And I always try to hold it for you, or you need to shift positions or something. But I thought this might help. See, it would hold your leg for you and then we’d have both our hands free.”  
  
George felt like he was making a sales pitch but this was far more important than pitching to a customer.   
  
Lee put one knee in the seat and held the top straps, idly twirling in a circle.   
  
“You made a sex swing, George,” Lee said plainly, though George could see through his dry teasing.   
  
“Yeah, reckon I did.”  
  
“And you want to tie me up in it.”  
  
George chuckled nervously.   
  
“Well, just your leg – though it _could_ bind a person if they wanted – but this one won’t. You’ll have complete control over it. … That’s if you’re interested, of course.”  
  
Lee stood again and finally reassured him with his smile.   
  
“All right then, lover, let’s try it out.” He quickly tugged his t-shirt over his head and kissed George. Their lips moved together through excited smiles and their hands slid over slowly revealed flesh as they removed each other’s clothes.  
  
“How do you want me?” Lee whispered.  
  
“Just lay back. I’ll help you.”  
  
George followed Lee with kisses on his neck and chest as he sat back into the cradle of soft leather. The wide straps shifted and moved on their own, to support the contours of Lee’s body. Then George lifted Lee’s leg, which looked beautiful and perfect in spite of the muscle damage George knew was within. He kissed the inside of Lee’s knee and along his inner thigh while the straps magically wrapped around it and held Lee’s leg in place.  
  
“You comfortable?” George asked, still raining kisses along Lee’s thighs and across his belly, conspicuously ignoring the mauve cock straining towards him. “Just say the word if you don’t like it.”  
  
“I’m good. I’m fine. I’m good,” Lee answered, his voice tight and breathless.  
  
Dropping to his knees, George guided Lee’s reclined body to shoulder height in front of him. After whispering a washing spell that Lee had shown him, which made Lee squeak a bit, he squeezed and parted his buttocks and breathed against the pinkish skin that was hidden to all except him.   
  
Lee let out praising moans and long sighs as George laved and kissed his hole, reveling in the iniquitous feeling of his face pressed against Lee’s arse cheeks.   
  
He looked up to see Lee writhing and arching while holding onto the straps that were over his head.   
  
“More of your mouth, _please_. Don’t stop yet. So good,” Lee crooned.  
  
Acquiescing, George licked at the lighter colored head of his cock that peeked out from retracted skin and then sucked. George loved the thrill he got from knowing that his ever-unflustered Lee would nearly beg for his blowjobs now. He hummed to show his own enthusiasm while he eased a thumb slowly in and out of him.   
  
He moved to a stand and took in the sight of Lee’s carefully displayed body, as he lightly ran his hands over his skin and the soft binds that gently tied his legs up. Without any more thought, he slid inside. He gripped the top of Lee’s thighs as he thrust in and out and realized that instead of rocking his hips, he had freedom with the hammock and he pulled Lee onto his cock, _hard_.   
  
His eyes snapped opened to question Lee, whose eyes were heavy and dilated. They exchanged a quiet, intense look before Lee nodded slightly. With encouragement given, George pushed Lee away, nearly sliding out completely and then forcefully pulling him back again. They both growled loudly before George did it again. And _again_. Each time so strong and deep that his teeth clashed in his head and his pleasured moans became primal snarls.   
  
He felt like something had been set free, which once unleashed, an unknown part of him took over and though he loved Lee dearly he didn’t want to _make love_ he wanted to _fuck_ , like a man, like an animal, driven by pure selfish want and instinct.   
  
The intensity built quickly and George realized too late that he had pushed himself so far, so fast and he came with an open mouth growl, slamming into Lee one final time and his own legs nearly gave out.   
  
While he still had the strength and still panting, he let Lee out of his contraption and they fell onto the bed together.   
  
“I think I lost a little control there,” George eventually said.  
  
Lee made a quiet, rumbling sound that was something like a laugh. “I always did like watching you work … Don’t suppose you’d mind finishing the job?”  
  
George rolled up onto his elbows and grinned. “Anything to make the customers happy,” he said, and he shimmied down to tend to the erection still waiting for service.  
  
  
~^~  
 _Yeah, I know. I know! The swing is a bit something like[this](http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g165/mapleandmahogany/old-love-swing.jpg). I blame [](http://rondastarr.livejournal.com/profile)[**rondastarr**](http://rondastarr.livejournal.com/), she shows me these things._


	19. 19. Public Place

  
Author's notes: This story, The Glass Onion is written for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) claim, that belongs in my “Within You, Without You” universe.  


* * *

~^~

More than eight months had gone by since Lee had first been hurt. Nearly six months in hospital, another three months in home therapy and as March moved ahead, Lee was finally going back to work.

George had stayed over the night before, to be with him in the morning, though really it was just increasingly difficult to be apart anymore.

“Where is my blasted wand?” Lee shouted from the bathroom. “I can’t find it anywhere!”

“Jordan, are you losing your head? You’re a wizard! _Accio Lee’s wand_ ” George said.

Lee walked into the bedroom at the moment his wand flew out of the closet and into George’s hand.

“There’s no magic you can’t do now; you have to remember the simple ones like Accio.”

“Just give it here,” Lee snapped, quietly. “I need it to button my shirt.”

The nerves Lee had about going back to work, dealing with his wounded hand and leg in public, and being in crowed places had Lee out of sorts. But George had faith in his long-time friend. Lee was an intelligent, charming, and clever wizard, who was perfectly capable of managing his life in spite of the new physical challenges he had to learn to deal with.

“Well here you are, Sunshine,” George handed over Lee’s wand. “But let me do this, all right?” George stood in front of him and began buttoning.

“You’ve done enough dressing me for a lifetime already,” Lee protested, trying to move away.

“Quit being so fussy. This isn’t because you _can’t_. You’re a fit wizard. … I’m doing this because I like to.”

George bent down and kissed Lee’s chest, and then covered the spot with a secured button, continuing in the same way down his torso.

“ _Let me_ ,” George coaxed, seeing a look on Lee’s face that told him his patience was waning.

George angled his head and cocked his eyebrows, using the same look he had always used to get Lee to agree to one of his ideas.

“Oh go on then,” Lee said, shaking his head with a mostly hidden smile.

George tucked Lee’s shirt in, smoothing the fine linen into his trousers, yet George’s hands extended well beyond his shirttails and he groped Lee’s arse, slipping his hand inside Lees’ pants.

“I’ll just make sure everything is arranged properly.”

Lee rolled his eyes for effect but George knew by the corners of his lips that he was pleased.

He cupped and caressed Lee’s innocently idle cock until it was slightly firm in his hand. Then he tucked it to the right, just the way Lee liked it to rest and zipped him up.

“You are an utter bastard, you know that, Weasley?”

George didn’t deny the charge, he only grinned. He tried to kiss Lee, who kept moving out of his way until he finally let George make contact on the third try.

“You know you love me. Now, I want you to come down to the shop on your lunch hour and see me and let me relieve you of _this_ in the back room.”

“Bastard,” Lee said again.

They left for Diagon Alley just like a couple of ordinary wizarding businessman. Never touching and only giving each other a casual smile as they parted.

 

By the time it was ten past noon, George thought he must be more nervous than he’d been in months. He paced up and down the shop’s aisles and looked at the door every twenty seconds. Finally he told Verity that he was stepping out for a moment.

Even standing out front, he still paced, though he did a bit of cleaning and tidying of the while he was there. The thought occurred to him that he might have more of his mother in him than he cared to admit. He’d have to remember to give her an extra sloppy kiss on the cheek when he saw her next, for all the worrying she’d done on his behest.

 

Then he saw Lee through the usual crowd of busy shoppers. Lee managed an elegant walk, turning his limp into a strut with style, swinging his cane with finesse. He nodded a hello and extended greetings to those he knew, always ever so cool.

But then there was moment that changed it all in a flash. Though he doubted anyone else saw it, George did. An errant owl flew low, casting a shadow ahead of it’s flight path. When the bird’s wings rushed suddenly over Lee’s head, he flinched, hunching his shoulders and he closed his eyes, freezing up for just a second.

“Shake it off, Jordan,” George whispered aloud. “You can do this.”

As though he seemed to feel George’s encouragement, he returned to his composed self.

They embraced casually, like any mates might, though he felt Lee exhale heavily against his neck.

“Did you see that?” he whispered. “I almost lost it. Fucking owl scared the shit out of me.”

“But you didn’t.” George shook his shoulders bracingly. “Come on in, I want to hear how work’s going.”

Neither spoke of the fact that this was Lee’s first visit to the shop since he’d been attacked, but George was determined to change Lee’s lasting impression of the place.

George suddenly took on his salesman persona as they entered Wheezes, though he talked so low that only Lee could hear him.

“Tell me, sir, can I interest you in a blowjob to relieve the stress of your day?” Then he spoke very professionally over to Verity. “I’m going to be in an office meeting with Mr. Jordan.”

Lee snickered under his breath. “I think getting back to work will suit me nicely.”

 

~^~  
 _This isn't terribly important, but this was written on an airplane over the Atlantic after seeing Equus *gloats obnoxiously* It's also written especially with_[](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mrsquizzical**](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/) in mind, because we had a trans-hemispherical squee over the scene that inspired this one. Thank you very much for reading!


	20. 20. Fur

  
Author's notes: For my [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) claim, that belongs in my “Within You, Without You” universe.  


* * *

~^~

20\. Fur

Lunch dates had become a new favorite. George’s body had grown accustomed to a mid-day climax just as his belly had grown accustomed to a mid-day feeding.

Wheezes had just had a delivery of restricted items that required a declaration form to be turned in to the Magical Customs Council where Lee worked. George happily volunteered to make the walk down Diagon Alley.

They were both back to working full time, which suited George fine, not only for the afternoon blowjobs, but because the sooner Lee had a generous pile of Galleons in his fault, the sooner he’d move out of his mum’s place.

As he approached the open door of Lee’s office he heard low voices inside.

“So, we’ll try to meet before this weekend then?” a familiar male voice said.

“I don’t really have a lot of time outside of work for this sort of thing, Billy. But I can try,” Lee answered.

_Billy Sheers_ , George muttered to himself, remembering the man that Lee had dated and how overly friendly he’d been that day he visited Lee in St. Mungos.

“Cheers -and you aren’t going to mention any of this to George until we see how it works out for us, right?” Billy said in quiet, conspiratorial voice.

Lee seemed to waiver.

“I don’t like not being honest with him, but I guess there’s no need to tell him right away.”

They exchanged a quiet farewell that George couldn’t hear. Blood was rushing in his ears and a metallic tang on the tip of his tongue made him nauseous. He gripped his wand and quivered with a dozen hexes he’d be happy to see Billy afflicted with, but he managed to control his temper. He’d learned that more details come out if you don’t fly off the handle.

Just as he regained composure from his flash of jealousy, he found himself nose to nose with Billy in the hall.

“Whoa! Hi there, George. Eh, fancy seeing you here,” Billy said awkwardly, pushing his glasses back up his nose, shuffling passed George.

“ _Hello, Billy_ ,” George said evenly, starring him in the eye. “Yeah, _fancy that_.”

“Right, heh, well, I’ll see you Saturday, yeah? Quidditch practice?”

George nodded and Billy walked off in a rush.

For all the anger he had just swallowed, it came back up double in heartache the second he stepped into Lee’s office. He looked up at George and smiled.

“Hey, mate,” he greeted, coming forward. He cast a quick look around him out the doorway before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “What are you doing here, _Mr. Weasley_?” he asked lightly. Playing off themselves as average businessmen had become a game for them. It wasn’t perfect, but they made their situation work.

George was having difficulty finding his voice.

“Shipment of Jobberknoll feathers … I brought the form.”

“All right.” Lee took the parchment. “I’ll file it for ya.”

“What was Billy doing here?” George tried to ask without showing emotion.

“Oh, you saw him? He had a meeting upstairs, dropped in after to tell me he’d be able to make practice on Saturday. I can’t wait to see you all up on brooms again. Lucky me, eh?” Lee smiled, not showing any trace of deception.

George winced and shook his head.

“You’re lying.”

Lee looked up sharply. “Ex _cuse_ me?”

“I heard what he said, about you not telling me. … I heard.”

“You heard what?” Lee’s bemused and bewildered smile slowly faded as his hackle seemed to rise like the back fur of an anxious hound. “Georgie, I don’t appreciate the insinuation here.”

“ _You_ don’t appreciate? After everything we’ve – and with _him_ – and now you?” George heard himself splutter like his mother.

Lee gathered himself stiffly, gripping the head of his cane taking a careful step closer. “You are out of line, Weasley. You don’t even know what you’re talking about.” His voice was cold and the sound chilled George because Lee didn’t often express his frustration at him, and never any real anger.

George took his defensiveness as guilt. He’d seen it in people before.

“I know what I heard,” he insisted. “There’s no way he was just here talking about a bloody Quidditch practice.”

“So that’s it, is it? You see an ex-boyfriend of mine and you immediately think I’m fucking around on you? You really think I’m just gonna bend over and let him bugger me right here in my office?”

“You’re acting a wee bit dodgy for an innocent person, if you ask me!”

“Well who asked you? Ya ruddy pillock!”

Their angry words had escalated no louder than a hissed argument under their breath, but it stung worse than yelling. Both fell silent for a moment and Lee scrubbed his face and composed himself.

“I don’t suppose you know that Billy is Muggleborn?”

“I don’t give a shit about that pranny’s heritage.”

The sound of a clearing voice interrupted them.

“Mr. Jordan?” Lee’s boss, a diminutive, polished looking wizard stood in the doorway.

“Hello, Mr. Cornforth. What can I do for you, sir?” Lee answered professionally with a smile. It reminded George of how often Lee had gotten them out of trouble with his smooth talk and charm.

The little man looked at Lee and George hesitantly. “I saw that Eeylops just a got delivery, do make sure they report it right away, would you please?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll follow up on it. You know Mr. George Weasley, of number ninety three?”

“Aye, Mr. Weasley.” The man nodded. George gave him a friendly nod and the man excused himself.

Another tense, quiet moment passed before Lee spoke again.

“I was going to explain that Billy wants to show me some Muggle exercises for my leg. He was afraid you’d scoff the idea because you come from an old wizarding family. I told him he was wrong, but I guess I should have known better, because you are an addlebrained little twat.”

“But I heard …” George began as his brain was still trying to back the magic carpet ride up to what Lee had just said.

Then it all sunk in quick enough. George didn’t often experience embarrassment and guilt but it felt real enough now.

“Just piss off and go home,” Lee snapped, sitting in his chair.

“… Which home?” he asked pitifully.

“ _Your_ home, George. Not _my_ home,” Lee said, with an annoyed gesture. “If I’m the least bit interested in seeing you by the time I get off work, I’ll come over. Otherwise, leave me the feck alone.”

~^~

_The next one will be up tomorrow :)_


	21. 21. Mask

~^~

 

It was nearly 7:00 when George finally heard the front door open. He’d just about given up hope that Lee was going to show up, figuring he must be angry enough that he’d gone to his mum’s after all.

“Hey, mate, you came!” he eagerly said, hauling himself up from the couch.

“Don’t get up, George. Sit.”

He did as he was told, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. But Lee just paced awkwardly, prolonging the silence.

Thinking he’d break the ice between them, he took a breath to speak.

“- Don’t you try to be funny,” Lee said, holding up his wand.

“But you like me funny.”

Lee huffed and shook his head and spoke, “I’ve been thinking-”

George took breath again, unable to ignore an opening like that, but Lee flicked his wand in warning again.

“-I’ve been _thinking_ , that maybe you need to see other people. I’m the only bloke you’ve been with, and I’m not altogether certain that you really want this life anyway.”

“Not want this life? You think after all the things we’ve done that I’ve been faking it? I haven’t been _pretending_ to be gay, Lee. Haven’t been pretending to like fucking you. Or pretending to love you for that matter.”

George avoided raising his voice but whatever admonishment he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been this.

“I know you aren’t pretending.” Lee sat on the couch with a withered look; his conviction appeared to waver.

George didn’t miss the crack in Lee’s armor and moved in. Sliding off the couch, he knee-walked on the floor in front of Lee.

“Look, I acted rash, today. Utterly fucked up. But I _know_ you love me.”

George bent forward and pressed the top of his head gently against Lee’s stomach, slowly nudging him like an insistent cat.

“You’re right about that.” Lee touched his hair, the first hint of emotion creeping into his voice. “How could you think I’d go around on you behind your back, Georgie? I mean if I haven’t earned your trust yet …”

“It’s not that. But …” He lay his head on Lee’s thigh and talked into his hip. “You don’t want to talk about spending the hols together or getting our own place. … Like you’re keeping your calendar open or something.”

“ _You’re_ still wearing a ‘straight mask’ to your family – to _Fred_ even.”

Lee cupped his face with one hand and George turned into it, pressing kisses into the pink palm that he first fell in love with.

“I just need more time,” he whispered.

“George, I’ve been with you longer than I’ve ever been with anyone. I always got out of situations with blokes while the sex was still fun and nothing too serious.”

“Isn’t the sex still fun?”

“Very. … But the serious part.”

“Well then, we can just make up the rest of this relationship stuff as we go. However we want it.”

Lee nodded solemnly. George had supplied a haphazard plan, and as always, Lee would figure out how to make it work.

George stretched up to kiss on underside of his jawbone, making Lee close his eyes with a reluctant whimper.

Biting back a grin, George knew he had him now. He continued to kiss Lee’s neck and inhale the mellow spicy scent of his hair.

“George?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you unbuttoning your trousers?”

“… Yeah.”

Lee chuckled and shook his head. “Get mine too?”

“Absolutely.”

Both of them felt the need to _touch_ and _feel_ and regain what they feared they’d lost. Trousers were pushed past arses, bunching around their knees. Lee lay back while George grasped their cocks together in one hand.

“Don’t ever act like that again,” Lee warned through urgent, open and wet kisses.

“Won’t. Sorry. Yell at me if you want,” George panted, thrusting against his cock with a cheeky grin.

“Yelling won’t work. I do remember Filch suggesting ‘whipping’ a few times.”

“Anything. Just don’t say _that_ name again.”

George heard a devious purr and before he thought about its meaning, Lee had raised hand and smacked his arse, _hard_.

“Ow, shit,” he gasped and flexed against the sting. “Uh, well, if that’s what you want …”

Lee chuckled, rubbing over the heated pink handprint left behind. “No, Georgie. … I don’t want to hurt you.”

In spite of his words, Lee scraped George’s neck with his teeth, sucking hard enough that a mark would be left in its place.

George squirmed away. To spare his neck from more bruising, he opened his mouth to Lee’s persistent tongue. Hovering over Lee with one forearm supported on the arm of the couch next to Lee’s head and his other hand stroking them together, he could do little else.

“I’d never hurt you, never,” Lee promised. His fingers frantically tore open George’s shirt and sought out his tender, pink nipples, pinching and tugging at them.

“Ah, ow,” George gasped, wanting to stop him, but not daring. Only a moment before he’d felt that he’d somehow ‘won,’ that he’d got away with being a bastard, but he quickly realized it was Lee who owned _him_.

“Harder, more,” Lee urged him to continue dry stroking them together till he knew his poor cock would feel raw in the morning.

“I love you, I love you, I love _you_ ,” Lee swore, in way that felt both like a confession and a threat. He pulled George hard against him with squeezing fingers, leaving crescent fingernail marks on his arse.

George had no breath left for response, and he didn’t have the words anyway. He felt the shiver of pleasure precede his orgasm and he came.

“Fuck yes, my own, beautiful Weasley boy, that’s it, yes!” Lee blathered as his warm seed spilled over with George’s.

“I really am so sorry,” George whispered breathlessly as they lay together. “Don’t wanna lose you.”

The admission was both life affirming and life altering. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Lee to himself forever.

 

~^~

_I just adore my little troupe of George/Lee shippers! *smooshes you all*_


	22. 22. Costume

~^~  
  
Some time after they had righted their clothes and had drifted asleep on the couch, George smiled at the weight and warmth of Lee’s bare chest against his.   
  
The images in his mind melded into dreams of Lee’s teeth and nails tormenting his flesh. His loving but fiercely possessive oaths had surprised George, but instead of trepidation, his body reacted with acceptance and he came with as much intensity as possible when only his hands were used. Whether in dream or actuality, he felt his cock stir at the new memory. He wanted more from his lover again –and soon.   
  
He wanted to feel Lee’s back under his chest, and the curve of his full arse flex against his hips as he thrust into him. But he also wanted to take it slowly, with all the deliberate touching and tenderness they had neglected earlier.  
  
So accustomed was George’s subconscious to the sound his brother’s familiar footfalls up the outside stairs, that comprehension of his arrival didn’t break through his contented twilight sleep when the latch clicked, or when Fred first spoke.  
  
“George.”  
  
 _Not now,_ George thought, settling Lee closer to him.  
  
 _George!_   
  
Crisp reality broke through then and George woke with an alarming start.  
  
“Oh fuck!” he cursed under his breath, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with one hand while his other shoulder was still pinned under the weight of Lee’s head.  
  
“Shh! Shut up you idiot!” Fred hissed in a whisper, nodding at Lee. “You’ll wake him.”  
  
“We were just, we were, we-” George spluttered, looking down at Lee curled against him, having no leverage to sit up.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and tossed his robe into a nearby chair. “You’re losing your touch, mate, honestly. No stuttering.”  
  
George gave up with groan and slumped back, which made Lee shift closer in his sleep. He rubbed his cheek against George’s chest hair and hooked his knee over George’s thigh.  
  
“Oh god. …” George winced, casting his eyes upward.  
  
Fred bit his lip at George’s obvious chagrin, but he carried on without commenting on it.   
  
“I just came up to change,” Fred said, tearing off his t-shirt. “Charlie’s downstairs; we’re off for the night.” He found another discarded shirt atop an empty bookshelf, sniffed it and finding it satisfactory, pulled it over his head. “He says there’s a place where beautiful women are dressed in bunny costumes and they all want to shag.”   
  
“ _Bunny_ costumes?” George frowned, imagining fur and ears. “And that’s … sexy?”  
  
Fred thought for moment. “Oddly, yeah, I think it might be,” he said with a shrug. “Anyway, the flat’s all yours - get as freaky as you like.” He raised a provocative eyebrow at the last.  
  
“Right. Cheers,” George mumbled.  
  
Fred nodded a salute and turned to leave.  
  
“Wait,” George said suddenly. _You’ve nothing else to say here?_  
  
Fred turned around again and leaned against the door. His gaze lingered over Lee and the way he was nestled against George, the taller man looked smaller than he really was. Fred looked back up at George who defiantly stuck out his chin and secured his grip around Lee’s shoulder, waiting for his twin’s ridicule.  
  
But none came.  
  
“I never said how much I appreciated how you looked after him,” Fred said, quietly, still careful not to wake Lee. “In hospital.” He dramatically shivered and winced to convey his loathing of the subject matter. “ _I_ couldn’t have done it.”  
  
George nodded, looking at Lee’s cane resting against a chair.  
  
“I guess I never said thanks for running Wheezes so I could. I wasn’t much of a business partner.”  
  
“Didn’t mind doing it. You had the hard job.”  
  
“Didn’t mind doing it.”  
  
For the first time in a very long time, they were being honest with each other. It felt so normal to be honest with Fred. He couldn’t believe he’d been hiding any part of himself from his brother.  
  
George bent his head to Lee’s, closing his eyes, as if drawing strength from him.   
  
“Does … is this … are you –happy? Like this? Is this really, you know, with blokes?” Fred finally asked haltingly.  
  
“No stuttering, remember?” George teased back. He knew the question was genuine. Fred wasn’t taking the piss. “Yeah, he makes me happy.” He realized he was stroking a circle over the tattoo on Lee’s bicep.   
  
“He’s been with us a long time now. You’re not going to fuck this up, are you?”  
  
“Trying not to,” George muttered dourly, rubbing his swollen bottom lip, remembering how angry Lee had been.  
  
“I was going to threaten to kick your arse for him if he asked me to, but,” Fred said, eyeing the fresh marks on George’s neck, “looks like he can handle you well enough.”  
  
George blushed and tried not to look guilty.  
  
“Into playing games then, I see? I knew we weren’t so different, me and you.”   
  
_Now_ Fred was taking the piss.  
  
“It wasn’t like that,” George whispered with a smile, shaking his head.  
  
“Whatever you say, brother.” Fred winked. “I don’t care what you’re into after all. I’m just glad you’re not celibate. Now _that’s_ unnatural!”  
  
  
~^~

_A/N - I've been waiting for so long to write this scene. I hope you enjoy it!_


	23. 23. Dance

  
Author's notes:

Warning: Rocky Horror Picture Show. Many thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=queenbe23more)[**queenbe23more**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=queenbe23more) for the beta help!

* * *

~^~  
George wasn’t quite sure what to expect that evening. He’d known every sneaky expression that Lee Jordan was capable of for over half his life now, and the pointed _non-smile_ that Lee had on his polished, professional face during lunch at the pub told him something was up.   
  
“I think we need get out,” Lee had said, drowning his chips in vinegar. “We’ve been insulated too long; it’s become a bad habit. There’s a show I want to take you to.”  
  
“Ah, don’t think I can make it. I was going to mix potions after closing. I’m sorry.”  
  
“No worries, you do your work. _This_ show begins pretty late.”  
  
“Theater? Or Cinema?”  
  
“… Yep.”   
~  
  
Walking into the dilapidated cinema, the sights and sounds of the perverse crowd weren’t the only things that were shocking. It wasn’t the sight of men in stockings and garters, or the big, muscle-bound one sporting the enormous package under gold speedos, nor was it the lesbians in matching maid uniforms kissing in the front row. It was the sight of a sparkling, dragon flying high along the ceiling that made his jaw drop.

“That’s . . . that’s ours!” George said, pointing. “That’s a Wheezes’! What are Muggles doing with our products?” He mentally visualized the lists of charges under the Muggle Protection Act with his and Fred’s names at the top.

“Well, so it is.” Lee showed a smug smile. “There are a lot of wizarding folk here if you look closely. Wheezes’ products are always popular at places like this; they blend in.”  
  
George’s mind began to reel with the notion of WWW’s being used in the Muggle world. A part of his conscience, speaking in his dad’s voice, was concerned for their innocence; one of them might get hurt. But the part of his mind that sat happily on top heaps of gold in Gringott’s was pondering the potential of a Muggle clientele.   
  
“Oh no you don’t, Weasley,” Lee warned, cutting into George’s far off stare. “No thinking about business tonight. You are all mine now. Remember _fun_?”  
  
“I reckon something like it.” He smirked.   
  
But George wasn’t sure what to think when the Master of Ceremonies began pulling people from the crowd. He was getting high on the buzz of excitement around them though.   
  
The self-proclaimed ‘transvestite’ stopped in front of them. He licked his glossed red lips and stroked down the center of George’s bare chest with the wooden handle of his whip, which George couldn’t be too certain wasn’t actually a wand.   
  
“You, love, are _new_. I’d remember such a pretty,” the tall baritone crooned. George looked up with slight awe at the enormous, lingerie clad, heavily eye-lined man. “Red, Honey, in spite of a very fetching costume,” he leered shamelessly at George’s tightly denim wrapped crotch, “the Doctor knows a virgin when he sees one.”   
  
George startled slightly at the accusation but didn’t blush. George knew a challenge when presented with one and felt his long-stifled ‘daring’ return to him.   
  
Lee’s hands wrapped around him from behind, posturing possessively behind him; claiming him.   
  
“Not this one, Doctor,” Lee said calmly, breathing hot air against his ear, before tugging on it with his teeth. “His cherry is _mine_.”  
  
George turned to goggle briefly at Lee, but Doctor Frank-n-Furter seemed placated. “Hmm, pity, I would have done him myself,” he said, looking George over once again before moving on.  
  
Waiting quite impatiently for an explanation, George turned into Lee.   
  
“My _cherry_ , is it?”   
  
“Yes. I’m going to have to fuck you before the show starts.”  
  
“Pardon me?”  
  
Lee chuckled and whispered in his ear. “Trust me, Georgie, its just play-acting. You’re still my Top, I promise.”  
  
George didn’t have time to be flustered over Lee’s ever-blunt summary of their sexual relationship before he seized George’s leather vest and kissed him on the mouth.   
  
He heard the crowd begin to cheer and shout and broke away with wide eyes, looking warily around him.   
  
But no one was giving them disgusted sneers or pointing and laughing at them.   
  
“See?” Lee shouted, as the lights dimmed and music blared. “Two hundred people in here, and not one cares that George Weasley is kissing a man. Imagine that!”  
  
After submitting himself to the ‘virgin hunt,’ he found himself bent over a chair while Lee simulated fucking him from behind, alongside some thirty other first timers.   
  
After that it was easy to join in the insanity bubbling around them, even at one point, hiding under a London Times to avoid a light rainfall, which he realized that Lee was subtly contributing to, using his wand. He found himself dancing the Time Warp and pelvic-thrusting with two hundred nutters shouting, “Group sex, group sex, group sex!”  
  
~^~  
  
 _A/N - Well, I'm on 23/50, I had to branch out a little. The next one follows immediately after this._


	24. 24. Naked

~^~  
As they strolled out of the cinema, the night crawlers ebbed into shadows of London’s spring night. George felt Lee leaning more heavily on him than on his cane. He was also singing the impromptu version of Janet’s song.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, _fuuuck_ me,” he sang off-handedly in a feminine falsetto.

Passing an alley George paused and suddenly turned them into it.

“Wait, this isn’t the way,” Lee said abruptly, clutching George’s arm, peering down the dodgy alley, but allowing himself to be pulled further into the darkness.

George felt a twinge of remorse for teasing Lee when they were boys about being scared of the dark, but now he was glad for the opportunity to be stalwart in the face of that childhood fear now.  
  
“Nothing down here has any interest in us,” George muttered, getting a glance of writhing bodies in the shadows further along. “This’ll do just fine, actually. Now, if you’ll do me the honor?”

“Honor of … what?” Lee asked.

“Open your robes, kind sir,” George said, pressing Lee against the brick wall.

“ _Oh_ ,” he said, surprised, then with mild laughter. “No, you can’t really mean it.” Though Lee knew perfectly well that George didn’t proposition lightly. “I don’t want to get naked in a filthy alleyway; let’s go back.”

George moved close and paused just long enough to look Lee intensely in the eyes before kissing him. He took out his wand and pushed Lee’s robes open as he pressed his body against him.

“I’ll guard your modesty, _my pretty_ ,” George crooned like Doctor Frank-n-Furter, and spread his robe around Lee slightly. Except for the color of George’s hair, they blended into the darkness. “You’ll feel a bit of a chill, I should think,” George warned.

“A bit of what?” Lee asked, and his question was immediately answered as George transfigured his leather trousers into a leather kilt, and Lee failed to quash a mild yelp of surprise.

“Fuck, where’d my pants go?” he squawked, putting his hand over the erection that was lifting the front of the kilt.

George sniggered and began opening his denims. Lee gawked down at George’s rapidly hardening cock and licked his lips as he watched George pull on it.

“You can’t mean to fuck right here?” Lee whispered accusingly, looking side to side for passers by.

“Actually …”

“But-” Lee’s protest was interrupted by the sounds of the others down the alley who had wandered off of Old Compton Street in pursuit of the cover of darkness.

“I haven’t forgotten what you said to the Doctor,” George said against Lee’s ear, lifting his kilt and pressing his cock against Lee’s.

“Hmm,” Lee whimpered, pressing against George.

“Give me your leg,” George said, running his hand between Lee’s thighs and nudging his leg up.

“No, someone will see,” Lee argued, though his actions belied his words, and he bent his knee, allowing George to hook his leg with a forearm and then, with athletic agility, quickly hooked Lee’s other leg, and lifted him with a grunt.

“Wait, I’m taller than you. You’re not strong enough to hold me up!”

“Evidence to the contrary, my friend,” George grunted. “Now take my wand. Use it.”

“Oh _God_ ric, really?” Lee whispered, hurriedly doing exactly what George instructed, his hand shaking badly.

George felt the cool night air breeze over his privates and heard Lee whimper as the same sensation swept along his spread arse.

“Concentrate, Lee, focus,” he coaxed as he kissed Lee’s neck, pressing him against the rough brick.

Lee took a calming breath and muttered cleansing and lubrication charms and then clutched at George’s shoulders.

“Now, be a good lad, and reach down and grab my cock for me,” George said.

Lee released a throaty whimper and awkwardly did as George asked, taking his warm length in hand.

“Now, guide me.” George finished his instruction.

George’s arms quivered slightly with the weight he was holding. Pressing Lee against the wall with tremendous effort, he slowly lowered Lee in his arms, and let himself sink into his warm, slightly resistant body.

Lee’s voice made rough, staccatoed grunts, higher than usual, but still with an air of keening pleasure that George was accustomed to hearing. He tried to be careful as Lee had no control here, and George suspected that Lee wouldn’t mention it, even if it were uncomfortable.

Lee clung to his shoulders in a fierce embrace, and George gave into the evening’s sexual energy and snapped his hips repeatedly, meeting the strong resistance of Lee’s buttocks as the wall at his back was unyielding, leaving Lee the at the mercy between hard brick and harder Weasley.

“Ah, _yes_ … please, Georgie,” Lee begged quietly in his ear.

“Fucking, love …” George managed to gut out, as his demanding climax encroached. He felt less like a civilized man and more like a nocturnal beast, copulating with its prey, with a singular, selfish objective. The sounds of the other creatures of the night finding their release drifted on the slight wind and carried the scent of sex in its wake. Exposed and primitive as they were, George found that he was driven up to and beyond his limit and continued to rock his body as he spilled his orgasm deep inside Lee’s ever acquiescent body.

His arms shook, and he set Lee on foot again as carefully as he could, both shuddering with the sudden, startling sensation of pulling free from Lee’s body, still slightly hard.

“Are you okay? Lee?” He moved his shaky hands quickly, fumbling for his wand to clean them and held him close again.

“I’m just. … Yeah,” Lee gasped and shuddered again.

They heard shuffling nearby, and George wrapped his robe protectively around them as the two indistinguishable bodies from further down the alley slinked past.

They were quiet for a moment and then shared a hushed chuckle.

“Was nice of them to wait 'til we were done, at least,” Lee said, his hands stroking up under George’s vest.

“We’re not like all those people,” George said quietly, pressing his cheek to Lee’s.

Lee pulled away and held George’s face in his hands, smiling at him with warm, brown eyes. “No, George, we’re not. We’re pretty normal, aren’t we?”

George nodded and kissed him, then smirked, sliding down to his knees and lifting Lee’s kilt. “But we’re not done here quite yet.”

~^~


	25. 25. Drugs

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to  **[](http://queenb23more.livejournal.com/profile)[queenb23more](http://queenb23more.livejournal.com/)**  , who is lightening quick!

For my [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/)  claim, that belongs in my “Within You, Without You” universe.

* * *

~^~

George put his arms into his t-shirt and looked both ways in the hallway before venturing across to the bathroom. Lee’s mum was perceptive enough to keep to her end of the house, but George still fretted the notion of running into her, half-dressed, in the middle of the night.

He looked under the sink, behind the bottle of five-day shaving lotion for a new tube of lube. He grinned, wondering how odd it was to be keeping count, this would be the twelfth tube of lubricant they’d opened since he and Lee had been together.

In his lust-induced haste, he knocked over the bottle of shaving lotion, which disrupted all the other jars and bottles haphazardly stored in the small cupboard, and then caught sight of something quite unexpected.

George slowly returned to Lee’s room with the cheap glass phial in his palm. Lee was still on his bed, wearing nothing but his unbuttoned shirt, lying on his back with one knee bent. He was idling stoking his half hard cock, pumping into a loose fist, while his other hand was reaching further back, gently fingering himself.

“Hmm, there you are,” Lee said, fixing his eyes on him, openly teasing George with what he was doing. “Come on, babe, get undressed. I want you inside me.”

“Uhm, not … right now,” George said evenly, trying not to let an edge in his voice, and not at all sure how he should handle this. A more rational person might wait and think this through, but he wasn’t a more rational person.

Lee sat up and studied George for a moment. “What’s wrong? Did you run into Mum or something?”

George shook his head and hesitated before producing the small bottle of potion in his hand. Lee recognized it immediately, and George saw the start in his eyes before he set his expression.

“You weren’t … it’s not …” Lee stammered, knowing perfectly well he’d already bollocked this up. There was no way out. “Oh fuck,” he hissed at himself, scooting back up on the bed and pulling the blanket up over his lap.

“Have you been taking this?” George asked, really trying to keep accusation out of his voice and failing miserably.

Lee rolled his eyes. “You really need to ask me that? What do you think?” His voice was steady, but his body language expressed all the annoyance and guilt that George needed to see.

“For how long?” The answer to this question scared George above all.

“Just since this week.” Lee pursed his lips at the challenging look George gave him. “I mean it. I wouldn’t lie to you. _Just this week_!”

George huffed dramatically and heaved his arms in exasperation.

“Do you know how many problems there are with this?” he demanded. “You’re a smart man, Jordan, you know that this stuff is dangerous and addictive. Cheap pain potion from Knockturn Alley? I know who sells this stuff! Did you go down there yourself, alone?! It’s not safe, man, damn it! Whoever hurt you is still out there! There was just an attack on Fortescue’s granddaughter last week, you know that, and you’re gonna go and - _fuck_ , Lee!”

Angry rage induced out of concern was an effortless matter of genetics for George. He glared at Lee, slightly out of breath, and saw him sitting there stone-faced, his normally proud shoulders slightly slumped forward. Lee would be the first one to put George in line again if he was wrong, but he didn’t say a word in response to George’s shouting.

George sighed, threaded his fingers through his hair, and rubbed his forehead. He tried to calm down enough to think past the risks Lee had taken to procure and take an addictive pain-relieving potion.

“Sorry I yelled.”

“That’s all right,” Lee answered.

“So what’s wrong, then? Why are taking this? Is your leg hurting you? Your hand?”

Lee shook his head and looked resistant to answering.

“Hang on, take off this shirt,” George said. Lee’s eyebrows knit together. Without meeting George’s eyes, he shrugged off the unbuttoned shirt and shifted to show George his scar.

The jagged patch of pale skin that showed just above his elbow where the curse had burned away the dark pigment was now slightly larger and pink with irritation along the edges. It looked sore.

“It’s been hurting again,” Lee said, with quiet humility. “It aches and itches, especially when I try to use my wand in this hand. I just, I thought a little something would help, and … I didn’t want to go back to St. Mungo’s again.”

George sat close, inspecting the injury, running his fingers lightly along the outside edges of it before sliding his hand up Lee’s arm, over his shoulder to the back of his neck.

“It’s probably nothing,” he lied, quite upset that the hex still lingered under Lee’s skin. “I’m sure we just need to treat it again with the magical salve. We’ll go see Healer Nettleman tomorrow. You’ll be fine.”

Lee nodded but said nothing, looking as unconvinced as George felt.

“Lee?”

“Hm?” he grunted.

“You can tell me stuff. Anything, you know.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to tell _you_ something else, too. You listening?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want you going to Knockturn Alley alone. _I mean it_ ,” Gorge said firmly. “And I don’t want you taking illicit potions - _ever_. That’s a deal breaker with me, got it?”

Lee raised his eyes then. There was fight and wounded pride in the look he gave George, but he took a breath and chewed his lip in contemplation.

“All right. I promise,” he finally said.

George took his wand from under the pillow, banished the tiny glass jar, and turned back to Lee with a fresh expression. He pulled off his shirt and slipped under the blanket with Lee.

“Want me to massage your legs for you?” He was feeling a bit sheepish himself now, and a little bit giddy at having been so stern with Lee and got away with it.

“No, that’s ok. Can we just lay here together for awhile?”

“’Course.” George propped up the pillows and leaned back, holding out welcoming arms for Lee to snuggle into.

“I really am sorry,” he murmured into the diamond of auburn hair on George’s chest.

“Don’t trouble yourself.” George squeezed him and kissed his head. It nearly made him feel embarrassed to see Lee so humbled and distressed.

“I know I’ve been avoiding your hints about moving out together. But I really do want to!” Lee lifted his head and looked in his eyes. “I’ve got a decent savings in my vault again, but then this thing started, and I … I don’t want to be your ‘crippled boyfriend.’ I want to be equals.”

“We _are_ equals! And you are not _that_ , don’t even say it. And we’ll get our own place as soon as it works out. No hurry.”

George held him close again.

“George, you’ll come with me to Mungo’s tomorrow?”

“Yes, don’t worry, it’ll be okay. I will have to switch shifts with Fred, though.”

“Don’t tell him! Please?”

George cupped the side of his face. “I won’t.”

“You’re not ashamed of me?”

George laughed. “How I could _I_ be ashamed of _you_? I’m the one who makes an obscene amount of gold by making people constipated and spontaneously vomit.”

They sniggered together, and George lay back, his mind swirling with worries about Lee’s injury, excitement that Lee was finally willing for them to move out together, and if he was to be perfectly honest with himself, he was still wondering if there was any possibility of opening that twelfth tube of lube.

~^~

_A/N - 25/50. I'm only half way through the prompt table!_


	26. 26. Twins

~^~

“Fuck,” Fred uttered simply.

“Yeah,” George agreed.

Sitting on bar stools at a tall table in the trendy Witch Way Club, they watched as Lee and Angelina, who was just visiting from Prague, danced on the glowing dance floor. They moved well together, sliding and rocking gracefully against each other with the music.

“If I didn’t know that Jordan was getting some from you, brother, I’d be pretty fucked off about now,” Fred scowled.

Lee cupped Angelina’s arse and then slid his hand down her thigh, hooking behind her knee where he lifted her leg, gyrating his pelvis against her to the sultry rhythm.

George watched with hypnotic, detached interest at the primal display. He took a drink before answering his brother.

“Yes, well I can vouch for his utter disinterest in what’s under Angie’s skirt, mate.”

Lee was actually leaning quite heavily on Angelina, as he was without his cane on the dance floor, but she compensated beautifully for him, and they looked like well-intimated couple.

“Aye. I reckon,” Fred agreed, but his expression changed as they continued to watch the pair dance. He leaned over to George, resting shoulder to shoulder, inclining his head to George’s ear.

“But they’re a pretty pair, aren’t they?” he said, his voice much deeper, just loud enough for George to hear over the music.

“That they are.” George nodded, watching Lee’s round arse flex in the tight trousers he wore, watching the slender muscles in his arms make the tattoo on his bicep twitch.

“There’s something about, about the color, isn’t there? Is that odd? Or wrong, you think? To care about that?”

“I dunno if it is or not, but I’ll be damned with you if it is. You could get lost in it. Deep, smooth, chocolate …” George added dreamily, watching the flickering light sparkle over the crowd of writhing bodies all mimicking lurid acts of intimacy.

“Mm hm, and those lips. Those luscious lips going down on you, dark on the outside, lighter on the inside – ugh -tell me you don’t see that in your dreams, brother.”

George quivered with a tiny laugh and nodded. Fred happily talked sex when given the opportunity, and this time, George had enough Scotch warming him, so he was only mildly shy about it.

“And the hair.”

“Oh god, the _hair_.”

“So soft on the inside of your thighs.”

Fred made an appreciative groan.

“And hands.”

“Hands?” Fred asked indistinctly.

George took a breath and watched Lee’s hand clutch Angelina’s shoulder, the other riding low on her hip.

“Yeah.” George swallowed. “Lee’s hands were the first thing I fantasized about, wanting to see his palms wrap around my -”

“ _Right._ That, I’ve thought of as well. See, brother, something else we have in common.”

George quirked an eyebrow as Angelina spun around, grinding her bum into Lee’s groin and their ‘dance’ became little more than a primal sex act, and the ecstatic look on their faces completed the rendering.

“You still in love with her, mate?” George asked, giving voice to the issue they’d never spoken of.

Fred took another drink and wiped his lips. He gave George a dark glance before looking back at the dancers.

“Don’t think I ever stopped.”

_I’m sorry._

_Don’t be._ “You _in love_ with Lee, then?”

“… I am. I’ve actually got to tell you something.”

“I already know you’re moving out.”

George smiled. Of course he already knew. “You don’t mind?”

But Fred didn’t get a chance to answer him because the music had changed.

“So, what were you two talking about?” Fred asked Lee and Angelina, who returned arm in arm, laughing with each other. Each had a glow of perspiration over their face.

Angelina and Lee gave each other a conspiring glance, reaching for their drinks. Lee shrugged slightly with an unashamed smile.

“Just talking about fucking red-heads,” Lee answered simply, without a trace of humor.

“Yes, that’s right. Our preference for ginger pubes and pale nipples,” Angelina added casually.

“And pretty pink cock-heads,” Lee finished, swallowing his drink.

George could feel that Fred was just as dumbstruck as he was, both their mouths gaping open in twin astonishment.

Lee maintained his business face, but Angelina slapped an embarrassed hand over her eyes and giggled into Lee’s chest. He threw his arm around her shoulders and laughed with her.

“You were _not_!” Fred finally said.

“Of course not, but fuck all, it was worth seeing the looks on your faces,” Lee retorted and leaned onto the tall table so that his forearm aligned next to George’s. Not quite touching, but feeling each other only a hair away.

“Angie, are you lit?” George asked, noticing she was still giggling as she sat on Fred’s lap.

“Well, this _is_ my second one,” she said, swirling her bottle still half full of bright orange mango sparkler. The three men boggled at her.

“What? I never drink anymore, boys. It doesn’t take me much,” she protested.

“Lightweight,” Fred teased.

“I’ll say,” George agreed.

“So, lads,” Lee changed tack from picking on Angelina, “what were you two talking about, then? I saw you with your heads together.”

George and Fred looked at other, then at their beautiful dates, and answered together.

“The weather.”

~^~


	27. 27. Kitchen

~^~

Though the twins spent a late night at the club with Lee and Angelina, and an even later night in their respective bedrooms, their hangovers and morning hunger pains were still synchronized.

_Hey._ They greeted each other in the kitchen at nearly noon the next day. George had put on shorts and a t-shirt, force of habit from never knowing if he’d run into an unknown witch in the flat. He was grateful that Fred had troubled himself at least enough put on a pair of pants, even if the cotton was slightly more gray than white.

_Pepper Up?_ Fred groaned, holding his head.

George swallowed a bout of the potion then passed it to his brother. Once the throbbing fog began to evaporate from their heads, they set about making breakfast. Maneuvering around the tiny kitchen, dodging cupboard doors, drawers and summoned food was as effortless as Beater-flying for them.

The more his head cleared, the more regret he felt about speaking so candidly with Fred about his attraction to Lee, describing his body and their sex life. He thought they’d been equally disrespectful to Angelina on that topic and was glad she wasn’t in the kitchen at the moment.

“Angie’s still here, then?” George asked, wondering how much coffee to make.

“That she is. I expected you fellas to go back to his mum’s last night.”

“You’re not rid of me just yet. This is still my place too.”

The truth was that it would have taken several more minutes to get back to Mrs. Jordan’s, and after watching Lee’s body writhe and grind all night, George was desperate to get inside of him.

Lee appeared around the kitchen corner, the sound of his shuffling limp masked by the crackling hiss of frying bacon. He was gloriously bare, save the plum colored silk boxers he wore from last night.

“No worries,” quipped Fred, stirring the beans on the stove. “Just so long as Lee doesn’t get confused and come wandering into _my_ room in the middle of the night.”

George bit back a snort when he saw the wry, indignant reaction on Lee’s face as he stifled a yawn upon hearing this.

Fred’s attention was focused on the procession of floating eggs that were cracking and dropping into the skillet and was taken thoroughly by surprise when Lee slid his arms around him from behind. Lee nuzzled into his neck, pinched one of Fred’s pink nipples with one hand, and heartily cupped Fred’s bollocks with the other.

“Good _morning_ , Georgie,” Lee crooned sappily, as a suddenly slack-jawed and wide-eyed Fred froze, his arms stiff at his sides while a half dozen eggs splattered on the floor.

“Oh bugger!” Lee exclaimed with exaggerated sarcasm, pulling away. “I’ve gone and confused you with _George_! I’m _terribly_ sorry, mate!”

“You rank bastard!” Fred hollered, theatrically shuddering his shoulders, rubbing his tweaked nipple and _Scourgified_ the eggs off the floor. “That’s – that’s _assault_ is what that is, ya bloody poof!”

George and Lee laughed through Fred’s continuing rant. Lee walked carefully past George and pressed his face to the side of George's head; not quite a kiss, but a brief affection that made George close his eyes to absorb the contact.

Fred was still cursing about his defiled masculinity and assault on his heterowizardhood so they ignored him.

“Morning. - Hey,” George tipped up his chin, indicating Lee’s pronounced limp. “You sore this morning?”

Lee backed up to the counter, braced his hands and pushed himself up to sit on it.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” he answered, as though the cause should be obvious.

George blanched and dropped his jaw.

Fred looked sideways at them both and shook his head. “I don’t even want to know …”

Lee let out a sarcastic _tcha!_ sound.

“I was referring to the _dancing_ , you deviants! Keeping up with Angelina last night nearly killed me.” He rubbed on his right thigh, massaging the lean muscle.

When Fred wasn’t looking, George cast Lee a withering look, and Lee returned a lighthearted scoff, holding his palms to the air with a shrug.

George knew better what the likely cause of Lee’s soreness was.

When they’d returned last night, George’s libido was eager for a quick and quiet fuck. They tried to be careful of the squeaking bed frame, but neither wanted to stop long enough to reach for a wand to silence the thing. As the minutes carried on, it turned into something quite … _more_.

His senses were dulled by drink and the pulse of the music still rang in George’s ears. He supported the backs of Lee’s calves, who was on his back, taking silent deep breaths with every thrust of George’s snapping hips.

“So what are you fellas doing this week?” Fred asked, abruptly interrupting George’s memory and bringing his mind back to the toast and jam at hand.

“I’m seeing Ginny for lunch tomorrow,” George said. “Kind of need to make up for not going to her leaving school party.”

“Good,” Fred answered simply. _You should._

Fred could have said more about George’s longstanding effort to avoid Harry and the family on account of his life with Lee, but he left the topic alone.

“I’m meeting an estate agent,” Lee said, nicking a toast. “There are six houses that just went on the market. The Galleon to the Pound is excellent right now, I want to buy this week if we can.”

“What, aren’t you going with, brother? You letting the _little woman_ make all the decisions?” Fred smirked at Lee, still jibing him for the earlier pinch and fondle. George flicked a pat of butter at Fred’s face, which he quickly deflected back onto the toast.

“No, Lee doesn’t want me along until he narrows the selection down. He thinks I’ll want to buy the first one we see.”

Fred laughed.

“It’s true!” Lee insisted. “You’ve got no patience! And if we’re going to buy, I want to make it a good investment.”

Lee shifted his arse on the counter top, his tongue pressing on his bottom lip the only indication he felt some discomfort, making George wonder if he wasn’t feeling a bit worn out after all. He’d discovered when he took a pee earlier that his own prick was tender, and held it gently. Lesson well learned about not reapplying enough lubrication during a lengthy shag.

They’d worked themselves up quickly just to the point of climax and paused to kiss and cling, prolonging the moment of satisfaction.

When George began moving again, he’d found his body resilient against the threat of imminent orgasm. He took his time pulling out, long and slow, before sliding back in again. He experimented arching his back and lifting Lee’s legs in various degrees, seeking every iota of depth and closeness he could manage.

Beads of sweat trickled down his back and over his arse. Even in the middle of the night, the stuffy flat was in need of a cooling charm against the summer heat of June.

Shifting onto his side, Lee let his weakened leg fall onto the bed. George straddled it and lifted his top leg high and wide, resting Lee’s calf on his chest. George held onto it, kissing and caressing Lee’s ankle while wriggling his hips from side to side after every thrust to get as deep as he could.

Lee moaned and whimpered into the pillow, sounding fragile and slightly distressed.

George paused again, letting his hands roam, stroking Lee’s cock again which had begun to soften.

_“Tired?” George had asked._

_“Exhausted,” Lee whimpered._

_“I’m sorry. We can stop. Maybe just wank, if you want? Or I could-?”_

_“No, babe, don’t stop.” Lee reached up and clasped George’s hand, their thumbs crossing together. “Don’t stop.”_

And so they’d continued like that, full of desire that pushed their physical limits until the fission of their climaxes, each in turn, sent them spiraling into sleep.

“Don’t let Angelina leave without saying good bye, yeah?” Lee said to Fred, who was leaving the kitchen with the breakfast tray floating behind him.  
  
“I’m certain she’ll insist on it,” Fred answered.  
  
George hadn’t realized the food was done already.

“You ok?” Lee asked him, nudging George with his foot. “You’ve been quiet. What’re you thinking about?”

“He’s been thinking about last night!” Fred called from down the hall.

George cringed and tossed his head back with laugh. He stood between Lee’s knees where he sat on the counter and buried his face in Lee’s chest.

“Are you ever going to learn to keep him out of your head?” Lee chuckled, rubbing the back of George’s neck.

“I can’t,” George sighed. “We’re stuck with him.”

~^~

_Thank you for reading! Now that WYWY is completed, I hope to progress this story quickly._


	28. 28. Restaurants

  
Author's notes: This smutlet takes place right after George leaves in Chapter Six of WYWY. For those following the The Glass Onion and not WYWY, I really suggest you read that chapter.There's very little H/G and it's almost all Weasley brothers. I think you'd have a greater understanding of George's plight in this story if you did.  


* * *

28\. Restaurant

~^~

George left the Burrow and stopped at The Peckish Badger for a sandwich on the way to the shop. An afternoon with the entire family was always enough to set one’s head spinning, and adding the in-laws and adoptees made it all the more wearisome to absorb.

Charlie had been a drunken bastard as usual. Ron had almost punched him, which George wouldn’t have minded seeing. Fred’s comments all day were full of innuendo and winks. Things with Harry had been awkward enough, but he felt he gained the upper hand when he nearly caught Harry going down on his sister. The look on Harry’s face was enough to tell him how much he fretted over the good opinion of a big brother, but it was Ginny’s face that kept him from taking the piss.

As much as he loved being with his brothers again after several months apart, he’d been keenly reminded of why he’d avoided them in the first place. The first line in macho insults among them was to proclaim someone a woofter and accuse them of taking it up arse or down the throat. He felt sick with guilt for at having just sat quiet all afternoon. It’d be different if he could dismiss the lot as a bunch of arseholes, but he still believed they were good men at heart. He respected them, even if they wouldn’t understand his life.

George took a deep breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I’ll just have the Double Egg and Ham, Lucas,” he told the man behind the counter. Lucas was a few years older than him, Hufflepuff, according to Lee. His small deli had been a welcome addition to Diagon Alley’s mainly traditional restaurants.

“Make that two, if you don’t mind, Luc.” Lee appeared by his side. “And make them take-away, please.”

With one hand on his cane and the other casually tucked into his trousers pocket, he nudged George’s shoulder in greeting. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

George blushed as he mentally surveyed who in the immediate area may have heard Lee’s comment.

“Don’t worry about Lucas,” Lee whispered, deducing George’s thoughts.

George glanced up at the slightly podgy wizard behind the counter. He wouldn’t have noticed until recently, but if what appeared obvious was also accurate, the sandwich maker was queer as well. He wondered when he started categorizing the people he saw as straight or gay.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, turning his attention back to Lee. “Thought you were visiting with Mum and the aunts tonight?”

“I was, but now I want you to come look at a house. The estate agent is keeping it open for us tonight. I think it might be perfect.”

~

Lee had taken George to two houses during the week already, and after walking through each of them, he’d talked himself out of the idea before ever letting George say a word. This time however, Lee was standing in the kitchen eagerly awaiting George’s opinion.

“I do get to comment this time around? You sure?” he joked.

“Don’t cheek me, Weasley. Do you like it? Is it all right? It’s crap, isn’t it? The location’s terrible. Too many stairs, don’t know what I’m thinking-”

“Shut it, Jordan, I do it like it, honestly. Can we really afford it though?” he asked looking up at the expansive ceiling.

Lee laughed.

“ _You_ can afford about three of these, mate. Me, on the other hand … I’ve got to work that out yet, but I’m on it.”

“Why not let me get it for us then? Or I can loan you the gold.”

“No! This is going to be an even split. Fifty-fifty. And how about this kitchen?” George recognized a Lee Jordan topic dodge when he saw it. “I’ll learn to cook you something.”

“You? Cook? I don’t believe it.”

“I can learn!” Lee insisted, cuddling up to George’s front. “Anything you like. What’ll it be?”

“Oh, I get to pick? Fancy that, and it’s not even my birthday. I don’t have to share with Fred, either?”

“Sod Fred. I’m only cooking for _you_.” Lee nuzzled George’s neck.

He chuckled, kissing the soft twists in Lee’s hair.

“How about Bubble and Squeak, then? Or Toad in the Hole?”

“Is there any food you like that doesn’t have a funny name?”

“Nope. I like the funny names. Oh, I also like Faggots!”

Lee groaned, and George continued with a grin.

“Spotted Dick? Wait a minute, you get enough of that, don’t you?”

Lee let out a derisive laugh, digging his fingers into George’s sides to tickle.

“How about Newt on a Broom?” he suggested, grabbing Lee’s hands.

“Newt on a Broom?” Lee repeated, looking to the side, thinking. “What’s that?”

“I dunno yet, but if you invent it, I’ll eat it.”

“You’re impossible,” Lee sighed.

“So, we’re really doing this, aren’t we?” George crooned, turning Lee around to hug him from behind while they looked around the crisp white walls of the Kensington penthouse.

“Yeah. … Doing what, exactly?” Lee asked vaguely.

George snorted.

“ _This_. Being adults; getting a house, beginning our lives together. Just like Bill and Ron. Blimey, even Ginny’ll be married soon.”

“Erm …” Lee turned with a tentatively raised eyebrow. “We’ve talked about that sort of thing before, you remember? My feelings about the conventional trappings of societal commitments haven’t changed.”

George felt a chill in his heart.

“ _Societal conventions_? Well that doesn’t sound good to me either. I’m not talking about _that_. I’m talking about _us_.”

“But Georgie, this,” Lee waved his hand about, “is just a house. It’s practical for us. And it is a wise investment to make.”

George shrunk away from Lee.

“So this is just an ‘investment’ for you? It’s not about us at all, is it?”

“No. It _is_ about us, but babe, it’s just, you know, a house.”

“Well … that’s lovely. _Just a house._ A house is supposed to be a _home_. My family has had the same home for over thirty years now.”

“Oh please don’t bring your family into this,” Lee groaned, rubbing his eyes. “You’re still in the closet because of your family!”

“I – I – that’s not the point at all!”

“It so _is_.”

“Not! I love you, you stubborn, thickheaded – _ugh._ Look, when people are in love, they have a home, and they get married, and they have a family and–”

“Married?” Lee’s eyes bugged. “ _Family_? You’re barking!”

“That’s what people do!”

“I thought Weasleys were well-educated about the facts of life.”

“Very funny.”

“Well _I’m_ not volunteering to pervert nature and magical law to make little black and red babies. You want to be parent, you can do it yourself!”

George’s eyes narrowed and he pointed his finger with gusto.

“First of all, don’t you mock our hypothetical babies! They’d be bloody gorgeous!” George yelled, not realizing the depth of his anger until he heard his own shouting. Lee however, scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Second of all, I said I wanted to be a parent, not a _mum_. Third of all –” George huffed with frustration. “I’m not even talking about _babies_ right now. Look, I’ve always just known I’d get married someday.”

“And I’ve always just known that I _wouldn’t_.” The air thickened around him as Lee’s declaration lingered. “Listen,” Lee continued calmly again, “this is an unnecessary argument anyway. We couldn’t even get married if we wanted to.”

“Who says we can’t?”

Lee looked exasperated and took a slow breath before fixing his eyes on George again.

“We just … _can’t_. Have you ever listened to the words in the matrimony spell? ‘ _Between witch and wizard, love is found, may we be forever bound._ ’ The spell wouldn’t even work for us.”

The words Lee spoke hurt. The implication hurt. But George had never taken being told ‘no’ too seriously, and he wasn’t about to start now.

“I could create a binding matrimony spell,” George insisted. “I know I could make one that would be legally viable too.”

Lee huffed in that judgmental way that always hacked George off.

“Well that’s not really the point is it? You just don’t want to commit to me.”

“That’s rich from _you_. How can you talk about ‘commitment’ when you won’t even let me-” Lee stopped himself and turned, waving his hands through the air.

“Let you _what_?” George demanded, though a jab in his gut told him exactly ‘what’.

“You! You won’t tell your family about yourself. About us. You won’t even look my mother in the face. And if I get so much two fingers near your arse I think you’re going to Apparate right out of bed!”

George felt the flush burning in his neck take over his face as embarrassment fueled his temper.

“Oh that’s just fine! Tell me all along how whatever I want is okay, and here you’re just storing it all up to throw in my face!”

“I’m _not_ throwing it your face! But I do have a dick. I’d like to use it before I forget how.”

George goggled at him, trying to think of a response that wasn’t inappropriately vicious.

“You’ve never even said that’s what you wanted. You made it very clear from the beginning that you had a, a _preference_.”

“I _do_ ,” Lee admitted. “But I don’t want to have to ask. I just want you to want to.”

“What the hell sense does that make? I have to be a Legilimens now? When did you become a woman?”

“Well how the hell am I supposed to commit to ‘forever’ when the man I love won’t even admit what he is?” Lee went on.

“You don’t understand!”

“No, I guess I don’t!” Lee took a breath as though taking great pains to control himself. “I’m here with you now. Why isn’t that good enough?”

“It’s different!”

“ _How_?”

“Because you! – I!” George snarled, clutching the air on either side of his head. He began pacing, his body driven to mirror the rapid movement in his brain. “So you want to be able to just leave at a moment’s notice. To just quit, whenever you get bored with us. You don’t want to be ‘bound’ in case we’re ever ‘not happy.’ And it goes without saying that I’m going to fuck up on a consistent basis. So I never know when you’re just going to up and leave because you can’t be bothered with me anymore.”

There. He’d said it. And he felt exposed as if he’d just scooped his heart, brain and balls into a bowl and served them to Lee with a spoon.

George stopped moving and looked at his feet. In his peripheral vision he saw Lee approach. Putting his hand around George’s neck. Lee pressed his lips to George’s temple.

“You _stupid_ prat,” he muttered, his tone loving in spite of the harsh words themselves.

George huffed. His nose burned and he mentally threatened to curse his eyeballs if they dared let a tear fall.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m not really sore about it. It’s just something that’s left between us. But I should never pressure you like that.”

“I can handle talking about sex stuff. I won’t _always_ make a joke.”

This time Lee huffed with a mild chuckle, and George thought Lee felt differently.

“It’s ok. I am _in this_ with you. I’m not going anywhere. Ah, George, I’ve been with you for half my life now, I can’t imagine being without you. I don’t even want to try. And I promise I will never leave because you ‘fuck up.’”

“I really could make a binding spell, you know.” George muttered quietly, his mind swirling with thoughts of the ancient magic used for such a spell.

Lee moved closer, an amused smile playing on his face. “I have no doubt you could at that.” He smoothed his thumb over the wrinkle between George’s brows “You could make any magic work. You’re brilliant.”

Lee kissed him long enough to pull George out of his thoughts, making him focus again.

“Let’s just leave the matrimony talk for awhile yet, okay?”

“Yeah,” George agreed reluctantly with a nod. “Yeah, all right, then.”

They stood together in front of the large window that provided a terrific view of the city.

“Not a good sign for this house, eh? In here for ten minutes and we get into a fight.”

“No, I quite like this one. Look, you can just see the Gherkin from here.” He pointed out the modern, stain-glassed building in the distance.

“Funny name?”

“Hmm,” he nodded. “And it’s phallic. It’s good luck as well.”

“How is it good luck?”

“Because Muggles made that insane thing and it never fell over. That’s luck.”

Lee chuckled into his shoulder.

“We could always doing something to counteract the fight,” George said, rubbing his hands down Lee’s sides and then groping at him through his trousers. Lee closed his eyes for a moment while George began to rouse him and after a moment opened his eyes with a slight chuckle.

George kissed him and snaked his hand down the front of Lee’s pants. He squeezed Lee’s hardening cock, guiding it to stand more comfortably as it lengthened in his hand. He began stroking as best he could with being so confined, rubbing over the skin protecting the head.

“Oh, I’ve got it!” Lee said suddenly.

“Got what?” George asked, stilling his hand.

“The recipe for Newt on a Broom. You’re going to love it.”

“I’m certain of it.”

~^~

[Faggots](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Faggot_%28food%29)  
[Spotted Dick](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spotted_dick)  
[Bubble and Squeak](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bubble_and_squeak)  
[The Gherkin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30_St._Mary_Axe) Construction on this building was completed in 2005 so it didn’t actually exist at this time in the Harry Potter timeline. Yes, I try to be that accurate, but this one amused me so it’s just AU. :P


	29. 29. Body Paint

29\. Body Paint

 

~^~

 

Lee lay on their bed, still naked and warm from his shower. George poured a generous handful of oil into his hands as he climbed astride the back of Lee’s thighs, also nude himself, and began massaging.

 

The parchment was signed, the gold was dolled out, and the penthouse flat now belonged to them in equal parts. George still reserved some suspicions about how Lee had managed to acquire his full half, but he hadn’t mentioned it.

 

They had a bed and their trunks, and aside from a few odds and ends, they otherwise hadn’t made a big production of moving. Each was uncomfortable about leaving Fred and Lee’s mum alone.

 

Lee continued with his visits to the Muggle gym with Billy, and while George wasn’t crazy about Lee spending time in his ex’s company sweating and straining, he wasn’t about to comment on it. I may be thick, but I don’t need to be told twice, he thought to himself.

 

Instead, George just waited for Lee to come home tired and unnecessarily claimed him as his own again. Rubbing the tension out of Lee’s firm, shapely muscles, the oil slicked over Lee’s body, darkening his skin like an ebony paint.

 

“I’ll deny I ever said this,” George spoke, “but Billy’s idea wasn’t a bad one. You are getting stronger, aren’t you? I can tell.”

 

Lee stretched, rolled over onto his back, and wriggled into a settled position.

 

“I am, aren’t I?” Lee agreed, with a cheeky grin. “Want to arm wrestle? Bet I’ll win.”

 

George smirked and glanced at Lee as he kneeled on the bed, lifting Lee’s foot to rest it in the hollow of his shoulder.

 

“Let’s not be excessive here. I said you were getting stronger, I never implied you could win arm wrestling.”

 

“Arrogant bastard,” Lee grumbled playfully, shoving George with his toes. “You’re probably right. I don’t know what’s in the pond water in Ottery St. Catchpole - you country boys are strong as Bludgers. It’s unnatural!”

 

George sniggered. He rubbed Lee’s leg in long, smooth strokes, palming over the small knot under the skin above Lee’s knee.

 

“Feels good, Georgie,” he groaned with a slight smile, which George returned. Lee’s eyes fluttered shut as he winced slightly, inhaling sharply.

 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” George asked, halting his massage.

 

Lee shook his head and sighed. “Not really, just tender after exercising.”

 

He watched George’s hands knead his leg, the action reminding them both of the time that now felt so long ago when George assisted in Lee’s therapy in hospital.

 

“I saw Harry and Ron today,” Lee said. “We didn’t talk, they were going into Madam Malkin’s. They were doing that ‘thing’ they do, you know?”

 

“Yeah.” George snorted, changing the direction of his massage. “Where Harry keeps his head down and Ron walks next to him all puffed up to distract people?”

 

“That’s it!” They chuckled for moment before quieting into more thoughtful reflection.

 

“Do you think they’ll catch who did it?” Lee’s voice was even and hopeful.

 

No explanation of who Lee meant by he was necessary. ‘He’ was the ever-present specter that attacked Lee just after the war ended, the same person who apparently had a vendetta against several in Diagon Alley that had fought against the Death Eaters. Lee wasn’t the only one over the past year to suffer from an assault.

 

“They had better,” George muttered through gritted teeth. He had fleeting thoughts of what he’d do to the cunt-faced fucker who hurt Lee and couldn’t decide whether using his Beater bat or his bare hands would feel more satisfying.

 

“Hey,” Lee whispered quietly, interrupting George’s mental revenge. Sitting up, he rubbed at the frown that had formed between George’s brows. Giving him an imploring look to diffuse his anger, he pulled George into a kiss and then down on top of him.

 

Both of their bodies were slick, and they glided around each other, twining their legs, rolling and twisting as if trying to touch each other with every bit of exposed skin at once.

 

~^~


	30. 30. Restraint

30\. Restraints

~^~

George twisted and Lee turned, and he found Lee lying over his back, undulating and pressing against him. He kissed George’s shoulders, running his hands down the backs of George’s arms, while his hardened cock pressed the length of George’s arse crack.

“Feels good, babe. Loveyousomuch,” Lee muttered into the back of his neck while continuing to tease George’s cleft with his thick erection.

It was mad, utterly ridiculous, but he couldn’t stop the niggling cringe that welled up in him. A rational part of him knew that Lee wasn’t really proposing to top him here and now, but the _ir_ rational took over, and he flipped and rolled, pinning Lee under him.

The mischievous smile of surprise on Lee’s lips faded. George knew in that moment that Lee had suddenly understand what the action meant and George saw the unmistakable glare of disappointment in his eyes.

What began with the erotic writhing of slick skin over skin disintegrated into a cursory guilt-ridden blowjob followed by a short silent fuck. Unspoken hostile words of accusation and self-defense reverberated while they denied their anger behind closed eyes, which was punctuated only by unfulfilling climaxes.

George’s heart rate began to steady before he opened his eyes. His arm was stretched out, hand resting on Lee’s hip, Lee facing away from him and laying stalk still.

A feeling of extreme caution settled into George’s blood, just like sneaking _back in_ was scarier than sneaking _out_ in the first place. He knew that what he did with that hand in the next few seconds was vital.

He didn’t want to withdraw it completely and turn away. That would do nothing but erect an invisible wall down the middle of the bed and make for a grumpy morning tomorrow.

But if he rubbed his hand over Lee’s hip, snuggled against him and kissed the back of his shoulder like he wanted to, it would approximate an apology, which he certainly wasn’t going to do.

Settling on a course of action, he flexed his fingers, spreading them apart and pressed gently without any rubbing movement. He leaned in closer very slowly.

“Love you, mate,” he said simply, without any tone of apology or expectation.

Lee took a breath and leaning back towards him, looking over his shoulder.

“Love you, too.” There was no flowery affection in Lee’s words either, which clearly conveyed, ‘I’m still fucked off, but I don’t hate you.’

It was enough for George and he would gratefully accept it. He gave a Lee’s hip another mild squeeze and let go, rolling away to his own side of the bed. Pride was a stronger restraint than any Unforgivable curse.

Odd, how in spite of just shagging and being only inches from Lee in their own bed he still felt lonely.

~^~


	31. 31. Vibrator

~^~

A week of relative quiet passed between them. They certainly weren’t having sex so their energies were focused on getting them settled into their flat.

They’d had another argument stemming from George’s insistence that he could spell the walls any color Lee wanted. Only he didn’t realize it would take thirty-seven tries to get the exact shade of _moss green_ that wasn’t too bright, too gray, or too ‘oppressive.’

They didn’t have sex that night either.

Lee’s mother came for supper, staying late to gossip about her sisters. When she left, she had hugged them both repeatedly, saying how proud she was of them being ‘such fine grown men now.’ George knew there was a greater connation in her words, and he was pleased she left it alone.

Harry had taken Ginny off on holiday, so Ron asked George to accompany him on ‘rounds’ in Diagon Alley to ask after the shopkeepers’ well-being.

Ron waited sheepishly in the entryway while he and Lee had a furious, whispered argument in the kitchen.

_“You think so little of me?” Lee had snapped. “I was in the D.A. with you, remember?”_

_“Order business is different than school stuff, Lee, and this is Harry and Ron’s decision, not mine!”_

_“Well you clearly think I’m a dandy that can’t handle your cloak and wand business, so go on then, George. I’ll stay here and bake a fecking pie!”_

It didn’t help matters that Lee had invited guests for dinner and would actually be baking the pudding this afternoon.

George thought it was all done for as he joined Ron waiting by the door. He couldn’t have _not_ overheard and surely Ron of all people would recognize a lover’s tiff. As it turned out, Ron just shrugged and said he could relate to having a moody git for a best mate.

Nothing eventful came of his shop visits with Ron, but he barely had time to wash and change clothes before the doorbell rang and fully expected to get an ear full about how he hadn’t helped clean or prepare any of the food before the night was over.

He vaguely knew the guests, the first being Lucas Rufford, the soft-faced wizard who owned the Peckish Badger deli.

“Come in, mate.” George shook his hand. “Gotta say, it’s well odd to have the bloke who makes my lunch everyday in my own house.”

“Oh, not at all!” Lucas protested with a big smile. “This way you can give me your order for tomorrow.”

“George, you know Barry Lynch?” Lee spoke so casually none would know they hadn’t spoken since their angry words earlier in the day.

“Good to see you again, Barry. It’s been awhile.”

“And thank goodness for that, eh?” Barry was a medi-wizard at St. Mungo’s, and he’d occasionally delivered Lee’s potions.

According to Lee, Lucas and Barry were a couple as well. George wasn’t sure how open they were with their relationship, but that question was answered when Lucas took Barry’s hand and pulled him over to admire the view out the picture window. Lucas squealed with enthusiasm at the grandeur of the London skyline and Barry put his arm around Lucas, gently shushing him.

George and Lee exchanged a look of amusement and reluctantly chuckled.

Billy Shears arrived next, prickling George’s usual irritation upon being reminded of his existence. His blonde hair was styled just _so_ and the silver of his wire-rimmed glasses shined.

“Hello there, George,” Billy held out his hand, eyebrows in high arches, betraying his hesitance. George smirked, wondering if Billy expected to get hexed. He couldn’t help delighting in having the upper wand.

“Shears,” George said airily, giving his hand a light shake.

“Are you going to introduce me to our host, Billy?” a bored baritone said. The voice belonged to a man with deep-set dark eyes, smooth Grecian olive skin and broad shoulders. A rush of self-conscious attraction flooded and confounded George’s senses.

“Adrian, this is George Weasley,” Billy said. “George, this is Adrian Pallas. He’s just transferred to Gringott’s this year, from Crete.”

“Cheers.” Shaking hands, George swept his eyes appreciatively over the stranger, realizing a moment too late that he had spotted exactly what George was doing. Much to George’s annoyance, Billy had noticed too.

He had acknowledged attractive men before, but _this_ man, with his too fragrant cologne and confident handshake made his stomach flop like he had a third year crush. He saw a visceral image, complete with sound, of bracing against Lee’s moss green wall and being fucked over the sideboard. He clenched his buttocks and shivered.

Withdrawing his hand and feeling heat in his ears, George was at a loss for words, which always unnerved him. Adrian who apparently wasn't suffering from a bout of adolescent, tongue-tying lust, gave him a pitying look.

“I believe I know your brother,” he said, with a self-assured smile, making no effort to hide his own appraisal of George’s physique. “Bill, isn’t it?”

“He’s the eldest of the lot of us.” George swallowed hard. “You’ve got it right.”

“And your twin brother Fred? I’ve seen him around as well. … Very good looking.”

George let out a lame laugh and was fortunately interrupted or he might have regretted his response.

“George, I’m going to show the lads the rest of the house,” Lee called out from across the room, already leading Lucas and Barry upstairs.

Nodding to Lee, he thought it best to excuse himself to the kitchen.

“Snap out of it, you horny sod!” he chided himself. It gave him a start, that though his heart beat solely for Lee, his libido was capable of vibrating for any good-looking bloke.

George grabbed two bottles of wine in one hand and flicked his wand at six glasses, which whisked off the counter to hover behind him. Just as he was about to round the corner he heard hushed, urgent voices in the lounge.

“-don’t care what you think. George is off limits!” Billy’s ordinarily gentle voice snarled.

“I think George Weasley has made his ‘limits’ perfectly clear,” Adrian drolled. “I only go where I’m invited.”

“Well you haven’t been ‘invited’! I’m telling you, George and Lee are the real thing. You haven’t seen them together yet.”

“Why are you defending them? I thought George couldn’t stand you.”

“That’s besides the point. Lee adores him – don’t you cause trouble, Adrian,” Billy threatened. George might have scoffed on any other occasion. “Or I swear I’ll …”

“What, are you going to do, sweet Billy?”

“Don’t give me that shite! … Please, Adrian, don’t move on George.”

“Are you telling me that you wouldn’t like to have Lee in your bed again?”

Both men were quiet for a moment.

“… shut up.” Billy’s voice persisted, though sounding slightly defeated. “I would never do that. Lee loves George.”

They were quiet again and George could hear Lee descending the stairs with the others.

~^~


	32. 32. Writing

~^~

He hadn’t known until that moment how he would handle being with Lee, in the company of other queer men, all still virtually strangers. But now there was no question.

Lee was chatting away in that that high, fast way he did when he was excited. He was comfortable here, with blokes who had some understanding of their life. Not the way Lee usually was in the world, always cool and reserved. George thought he understood that a little better now. Lee’s demeanor was his own kind of defense between him and a world that he felt on the wrong side of.

“What shall we drink to, lads?” George asked brightly, as he entered the room.

Six wine glasses floated mid air in front of them as George filled them.

“How about to Lee’s good health?” Barry suggested, capturing a glass of wine out of the air. “You’re really are in amazing shape. And it was only a year ago ...”

“Oh, that’s true, Lee,” Lucas agreed, looking honestly fretful at the memory. “We thought you might never wake up, and now look at you!”

Lee responded graciously at the blatant mention of his ordeal. “Well, I got the best therapy possible in St. Mungo’s.”

“Prescribed Potions?” Adrian muttered. Billy pinched his arm while the rest ignored the comment.

“ _Love_ ,” sighed Lucas, with a dreamy gaze between Lee and George.

George smirked as he captured a floating glass, handing it to Lee. “Actually, I think Lee was remembering the hand exercises,” George said, taking Lee’s obviously stiff and curled hand and helping him grip the glass, before slipping his arm around Lee’s waist.

The men averted their eyes and hurriedly sipped their wine in awkward silence.

“What?” George gestured a ‘wank.’ “ _Hand jobs_ are very motivating!” His macabre joke was met with the sporfeling and chuckles he was aiming for.

“I’ll drink to that,” Billy said, raising his glasses.

“Cheers!” George clinked their glasses together, and Billy seemed to perk up at the gesture of George’s approval, which in turn, earned him an appreciative nudge and nuzzle from Lee.

~

“You!” Lee hissed after shutting the front door behind the last to leave.  
  
“Me, what? I was very well-behaved. Didn’t pull a gag on a single one of them.” George defended himself.

Lee had his arms around George’s neck and their lips pressed together, ravishing him towards the couch. George kicked off his shoes along the way, and his trousers and pants trailed on the floor shortly after.

“Not that I m-mind, at all” George sniggered and struggled for breath between kisses. “But what brought this on?”

“As if you don’t know,” Lee answered, sinking to his knees on the floor in front of George, tossing his own shirt aside. “You could have had it off with Adrian. He wanted you. I could see it.”

“You know I would never …” George lost his quip as Lee smiled at him with languidly intoxicated eyes, before descending on his groin.

It felt decadent to sit half-naked under the full light of the living room, getting his cock expertly sucked off. George let himself relax into the pleasure of it, bending one knee, placing his heel on the couch near his bum, completely opening himself to Lee’s attentions. Lee’s mouth never left him but moved to suck on his bollocks and further back on the perineal skin drawing a long soft groan from George.

“You are so … _talented_. I’m … I’m sorry about arguing.” He wasn’t really, but he couldn’t control emotional waffling under these circumstances.

Lee answered with an amused purr, teasing a wet finger over George’s hole. Lee looked up at him through long lashes to gauge George’s reaction to this, and he reassured Lee with a needy moan, sliding further down the couch.

The small breach was familiar though not as alarming as it once was. Pulling away from mouthing at George’s genitals, Lee watched as his finger, now _fingers_ , sunk deep inside of George.

The simple truth was, here in their own home, George felt really happy about them, about who they were and _oh fuck_ how particularly amazing it was to be filled with Lee’s fingers, which felt like they were writing a love note on his insides. He could easily imagine having Lee properly fuck him right now.

Not only _imagine_ it, he _wanted_ it. He wanted to feel it and give his body to Lee in yet another way, committing himself.

At that moment Lee licked his lips wet again and took George’s cock deep into his throat with far more skill than George had yet mastered. He had little strength to resist the feeling of gratification both from front and back, watching Lee concentrate on pleasing him while tugging on his own cock as best he could with a hand that never quite cooperated with him.

When he came, he squirmed and twisted, gasping for breath, feeling his muscles pulsate around Lee’s fingers, and he thrust uncontrollably into Lee’s diligent mouth until it passed.

The longest of Lee’s short twists of hair fell over his face as he bowed over, fiercely masturbating himself. George sat forward to take over, since Lee’s crippled hand had yet been able to maintain the grip and strength long enough to jerk off.

Only just as he reached for him, Lee’s grunted, his come spurting over his open trousers and dripping into dark wooly hair.

“How about that?” George sighed, holding Lee’s head against his chest. “Looks like you might not need _my_ right hand any more.”

Lee gibbered something quietly into George’s torso.

“What was that?”

Lee raised his face up at him. “I’m not going to give up your hand.”

“Good.” George held his face, and kissed him, thinking maybe they were both on their way to getting better again.

~^~

_A/N - For you dears who have stuck with me this far, thank you. We've caught up now with the time line for Within You, Without You, that I've been waiting for. I know what you've been waiting for, and it will finally happen in the next set of smutlets._


	33. 33. Who

  
Author's notes:

The following takes place immediately after Ch 9 of WYWY, the scene which depicts Harry, Ron and George identifying and capturing the man who attacked Lee. Scan down for _A few days passed before ..._

* * *

The following takes place immediately after Ch 9 of WYWY, the scene which depicts Harry, Ron and George identifying and capturing the man who attacked Lee. Scan down for _A few days passed before ..._

 

~^~  
  
George Apparated right into the house, rather than outside the front door as he normally did. He didn’t care, he felt raw, more gutted than he’d felt in a long time.   
  
“ _Lee_ ,” He called out, wincing at the desperate sound in his voice. He swallowed hard before calling out again. “Lee! Where are you?”  
  
“Up here,” Lee called happily from upstairs. George charged up the steps two at a time the moment he heard Lee’s voice.  
  
Lee was pulling on a white t-shirt as he limped to the foot of the landing. He wore loose jeans and his feet were still bare.   
  
“You weren’t home for tea so I thought I’d wash and – _oof_.” Lee was cut off when George wrapped his arms around his waist, his face buried in Lee’s abdomen in a fierce hug. George held him as tightly as he could. He was always so careful, never wanting to hurt Lee, but right now felt as though Lee had been taken from him all over again. He couldn’t let go.  
  
“Nice to see you too, lover,” Lee laughed, playfully squeezing George in return. “Hey, are you okay? … George?” Lee’s voice softened as he rubbed George’s shoulders. “Georgie, what’s the matter? What’s wrong? Talk to me.”  
  
George tried to speak but the only sound he made betrayed his emotions and he hiccoughed into Lee’s stomach.   
  
“Look at me,” Lee said sternly, lifting George’s chin to see his face. He’d kept his eyes screwed shut, but he chanced a glance up at Lee and felt more tears threaten to overflow so he closed his eyes again hiding his face in Lee’s t-shirt.  
  
“Oh, hey now,” Lee said softly, sinking to sit on the landing at the top of the stairs. George crumpled with him. Lee set his feet wide apart on the next step, pulling George up close. “What’s upset you so badly? Was it Fred? Did you two have a row? Is this about _us_? I swear I’ll enchant the foreskin right off him if he’s upset you like this.”  
  
George forced himself to take a breath. “No. S’not Fred,” he muttered into Lee’s chest, still holding him close. Lee wrapped his arms tightly around him and was stroking his hair, placing kisses on his head.  
  
Lee cupped the side of George’s face and raised it again. He wiped the dampness from George’s eyes, smoothed his hair back, and kissed his lips gently. He didn’t ask any more questions, only waited patiently.   
  
He shifted his weight so that he was sitting sideways on the stair between Lee’s knees, his upper body still twisting to face Lee.   
  
George’s voice was ragged and broken when he finally spoke.   
  
“We caught him, the man who hurt you. I was with Harry and Ron, and we thought he was just going to be an old Death Eater, but when we got there – there was a fight and-   
  
~^~


	34. 34. What

~^~

“ _What_?”

“No - it’s all right, now. He had all this stuff hidden, in boxes, and I found this.” He withdrew his arm from behind Lee and clenched in his hand was a leather string and pendant; a scarab etched into stone.

“That’s my necklace! Oh … Georgie, your hand … what did you do?” Lee turned George’s hand over, displaying his scraped and bloodied knuckles.

“I panned him good.”

Lee took a deep breath, disappointment on his face.

“And not nearly enough.”

“Shhh…” Lee didn’t like talk of violence. With one arm, he continued to hold George close to his chest and squeezed George’s hand with his other.

“Who was he?” he asked quietly.

“Byron Burke. He took up his uncle’s work at _Borgin and Burkes_.”

“ _Him_? … I don’t remember. I don’t think I’ve ever met him.”

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Ok.”

George shifted onto his knees so that his eyes were level with Lee’s and then placed the long lost trinket around his neck.

“I wore this nearly everyday. I’ve missed it,” Lee said with a sad smile, fingering the pendant on his chest. “I still don’t know how you and Fred afforded it, but I was chuffed you thought of me while you were in Egypt.”

“Was just a cheapo off a tourist cart.”

“Doesn’t matter. I loved it. Started my lusting for you then.”

“All that time ago?”

Lee nodded.

“I was so thick.” George put his hands around Lee’s neck. “I love you, Lee Jordan. Do you know that? Do I tell you enough?”

Lee smiled. “Yes, babe, you do.”

George was still trembling, head to toe, and just couldn’t stop. He crumpled against Lee’s chest and talked into his neck.

“You’ve been so patient with me. Tonight … I remembered what it felt like when I thought I’d lost you. Watching you go through all that. I won’t lose you again!” George pulled him into a brief and demanding kiss, and his voice increased with urgency. “I want to tell everyone – _now_. I don’t care what they think. If they can’t see how much we love each other then they can sod off.”

George pulled him into another near frantic kiss as though he were afraid he’d forget what Lee’s lips were like. When they broke apart, George tried to pull Lee to stand, but instead, Lee just pulled him back down.

~^~


	35. 35. When

~^~

“All right, _all right_. Good enough, we’ll tell your folks. I’m happy to do that.” George started to stand again. “- _But_ , not tonight. We’ll go this weekend when they expect visitors. Tonight, I’m going to take care of you.” Lee lifted George’s wounded hand and kissed his fingers.

“But-”

“No, George. One more night where we keep our life to ourselves, yeah?”

George nodded, looking down at their hands. “I want to you to make love to me.”

Lee’s kissed the top of his bent head, and George was grateful that he didn’t snigger at the phrase he’d used. “I will,” Lee promised.

“No. I mean I want _you_ , to be inside … _me_.” George leaned into kiss Lee’s neck to avoid letting him see how his face was burning.

Lee put his hand on the back of George’s head, swirling his fingers through his hair.

“You sure about that? I’m not at all certain tonight is the best time for that.”

George nodded against Lee’s skin. “I’m sure. I want to feel you. Been wanting to for a while. I’m ready now.”

“You know it’s not important to me,” Lee said with remorse. “I’m sorry about making it seem like a big deal to me. I’m fine with our arrangement, really.”

“No. I want to. Now. Tonight. I need this.” Declaring his desires felt liberating and yet left him feeling so exposed at the same time.

Lee summoned a bottle of Scotch and a glass, and they sat together for a while longer at the top of stairs. George felt more and more needy as the minutes went on. The adrenaline reduced in his blood while alcohol warmed it, leaving him with a high emotional plateau. He was content to sit awkwardly on the stair, leaning against Lee, exchanging kisses, and closing his eyes as large hands tenderly stroked his face.

After the first two shots of Scotch, George was beginning to feel a comfortable heat humming throughout his body and he wasn’t clutching Lee with quite as much desperation.

“Hah,” Lee breathed out after downing his glass. “Now, you come with me.”

George let himself be led to the bathroom. They didn’t talk while Lee washed his hand, but he declined Lee’s offer to heal it. His knuckles stung and ached, but he liked the pain. He would know that as long as his hand hurt, so did Burke's face.

~^~


	36. 36. Where

~^~

He let Lee pull off his clothes and selfishly lolled his head back and accepted the sucking kisses and licks that Lee teased him with.

A part of George wanted to protect his aching heart. It would be easy to shut down, make a joke, and mock himself against the pain. Instead he let go, let himself feel and share it all with his best friend.

“Come here, George.” He opened his eyes and Lee was completely undressed now, sliding back and beckoning him forward. After pushing off his pants, he climbed next to Lee. They lay on their sides facing each other, and he exhaled sharply when their cocks slid together.

“Be patient, lover,” Lee’s velvety voice purred into his ear, when George rocked against him.

“Can’t. I need you, Lee. Don’t tease.”

“God Georgie, I love it when you talk to me like that.”

“Like what? A needy, love struck fool?” His attempt at jovial sarcasm fell flat.

“Yes.” Lee continued to stroke over George’s body. “Like you really need me.”

“I do.” He felt a litany of emotional words at the ready, but he couldn’t speak after Lee took his cock into an already slicked hand. “Oh … that’s … oh, _yeah_.”

Lee made a quiet hum as his hands slid down, squeezing and gently pulling on his bollocks.  
  
“Yes, yes.” George wantonly opened his legs. “More.”

“I’m going as fast as I can.” Lee’s fingers slid back further between his arse cheeks.

This part wasn’t new for George. He liked the shivering feeling of Lee’s careful fingers; two with a slide; _in, out_ , and then again. All the while Lee kissed George’s ribs and belly, his random twists of freshly washed hair rubbed against George’s skin.

“George,” Lee said, as he kissed around his navel. “Will you turn over on your other side for me? It’ll be easier for me with my leg how it is. D’you mind?”

George kissed him slowly once more, before doing as he asked. With nerves already on edge, George found being given instructions in bed gave him an overwhelming sense of vulnerability.

Lee shifted up next to him as he rolled onto his left side. “I’ll never get tired of loving you.” He kneaded George’s arse and moved his own knee behind George’s top leg. “Can you move this leg forward? There you go. … _Beautiful_.”

George clutched his pillow, and buried his flushed warm face into it.

~^~


	37. 37. Why

~^~

“Don’t start getting tense on me, Georgie.” Lee kissed the back of George’s neck. “It’ll be fine, I promise. We’re always good together”

“I know. I trust you.”

He heard the words and sensed the chill of cleansing and lubricating charms, before he felt Lee’s cock pressing against his arse. It slid warm and slippery between his cheeks and he felt a pinch as Lee pressed firmly against his entrance.

“Push back against me,” Lee said softly, kissing his shoulder. George arched his bum towards Lee, but Lee’s hand stilled him. “No, love. Just right, _here_.” Lee pressed against his hole once more.

So George tried, concentrating, he flared the muscles slightly as Lee pushed into him and suddenly the head slipped in.

“Ah, god!” George whimpered. It was intense, and tight and _thick_. There was the slightest frightening feeling that something was on the verge of tearing, which sent a spasm of tension up his spine.

“Shh… Nice and easy.” Lee rocked slowly in and out, filling him more and more until he was in deep, leaving George panting in shallow breaths. Lee rubbed circles over the side of George’s arse, along his hip and down his thigh. “You feel fantastic, George.”

He wasn’t used to hearing such a tight, desperate sound in Lee’s voice; Lee, who was always so in control.

“I’m not gonna move again until you say its ok,” Lee said.

“‘Kay,” George gasped. He wanted to say it was fine, that he could handle it. But he felt so full and dangerously stretched he was afraid of doing any more.

Lee shifted his body closer, partially lying over the top of him. Hugging him from behind and constantly kissing him across his shoulders; he reached around and took George’s standing cock into his hand. He gently squeezed and began to pull with as much strength as his weak hand would allow.

The tender friction helped George to relax again, and soon, he wanted to feel more of everything. He wondered how he could have resisted this for so long? Why this, what felt so sensual, powerful and so deeply intimate, could always be held up for mockery and sport.

“Do you feel all right? Let me know if you want to stop. Anytime you want to stop is ok with me.”

“I’m good. Need more,” George said, unable to decide to bend forward or back, trying to intensify their joining. “More, now.”

~^~


	38. 38. Virgin

~^~  
  
“All right, love. Slowly then.” Lee began to rock their bodies together, only pulling out a small amount and sliding back into him slowly. Funny that after all these months of having sex together, George was losing his virginity in a new way tonight.   
  
“You feel amazing. So sexy,” Lee praised.  
  
George turned his head back and awkwardly managed to kiss him. He needed this. Lee had become his teacher about so much in life. He taught him about friendship outside of the bonds he had with his family and his brothers. Lee inspired him to love outside of that safe circle he had been born into. He truly felt safe with Lee’s arms around him and his body inside of him.  
  
He _belonged_ here.  
  
“Oh _fuck_!” he shouted, in a way that was more _‘what the?’_ than _‘me harder!’_. Something felt like it was burning up and melting deep on the inside. He arched and clenched and grasped at Lee’s thigh.  
  
“That feels good, right?” Lee asked, his thrusts still slow and even. “That’s the magic spot, you always find it for me.”  
  
“Oh, Merlin. … This is what you feel?”  
  
“Mmhmm – and I love it.” Lee kissed him behind the ear and along the top of his shoulder. “Give me your hand, Georgie. I can’t do it.” George felt some sympathy for Lee admitting his weaknesses in the middle of sex.  
  
“Quickly, babe. I won’t last much longer.” Lee’s normally composed voice sounded deep and primal, and his actions became so as well. He was no longer stroking gentle circles over George’s body, but gripped his hip to steady himself. The weight of Lee’s forehead became heavier on the back of his shoulder as he thrust harder.  
  
“Unngh!” George grunted, his hand flying up and down his cock, as Lee wracked his body with several more rough thrusts. George felt the _spinning-sinking-falling_. “I’m gonna come!” he warned, and erupt he did. Never had he felt the force of climax rush through him as powerfully as it did while being fucked.   
  
“Yes. … Yes.” Lee was sputtering with his own impending orgasm. George arched his back and Lee plunged into him one last time, coming with a relieved sounding whimper.  
  
Together they regained their breathing and relaxed into each other. George shuddered as his body naturally expelled the softening cock from inside of him, but Lee kept his body nestled firmly behind George, enveloping him in a hug and tender kisses.  
  
“I love you, George,” Lee uttered. “Thank you,”   
  
George’s attention was shot. He was exhausted between the remnants of a crying headache and the enticing, despoiled feeling in his well-fucked arse. The thought made him smile and nearly gave him the giggles as a final tension release.   
  
But he felt Lee’s necklace pressing on the back of his shoulder, thinking of Byron Burke, and then of Lee.   
  
It always came back to Lee.   
  
George pulled the strong, dark arm across his chest and hung onto him, his _constant_ in life. He thought of his brothers, what would they think? … Fuck them. And Fred?   
  
Fred.  
  
George had been in a fight tonight. For the time in his life, Fred was neither present, nor the first person George had gone to.   
  
“What time is it?” George asked suddenly, sitting up and reaching for a pair of shorts on the floor.  
  
“It’s late. Wait, Georgie, don’t get out of bed. I want to lay here with you.”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. Fred will have just found out. He’ll be here soon.”  
  
“You really think so?”   
  
“Yeah. You might want to get dressed, too,” George answered, hastily stepping into his shorts.  
  
Lee looked exasperated. “Well, surely he’ll knock on the door first?”  
  
His assumption was corrected however, as a faint crack was heard downstairs and then the other twin’s voice rang out.  
  
“Sorry.” George said, seeing the tight-lipped annoyance on Lee’s face and then went downstairs to meet his brother.  
  
~^~

_A/N - So? Was it worth the wait? If you are reading this story, I love to know what you think! Thank you! As always, my thanks to Quizzical and Queenbe23 for the help.  
_


	39. 39. Invisible

~^~

“George!” Fred called out again.

“You needn’t shout. I’m coming,” George muttered, trotting down the stairs in his bare feet as fast he could.

The general sticky feeling of recent sex would have amused him, except that Fred’s upset was prominent in his sub-conscience, tugging on the invisible connection he had with his twin.

“I’m here,” he said aloud.

Fred turned around. His face was pale.

“I came as soon as heard,” he said and threw his arms around George’s shoulders.

George tried to block his guilt from Fred. After the encounter, the first person _he_ had gone to was Lee.

“I was just going up to the flat when Ron came by with Harry,” Fred continued. “He told me you got him. The one who did it.”

“That’s right. Fucker didn’t even deny it.” George was returning Fred’s fierce hug, but he realized he was holding Fred up more than he was hugging him.

Fred was drunk.

“You give him a good tonking?” Fred asked, pulling away with a cold look in his eye.

“Gave him my worst. Except Ron was afflicted with a sudden case of nobility and wouldn’t let me bash him properly.”

“The big git.”

“Yeah. … Harry got a few good licks in, too. Turns out, Burke was the one who killed Harry’s owl.”

“Was he?” Fred frowned. “Now you mention it, Harry did seem out of sorts.” Fred rubbed his bloodshot eyes. “How’d you know about the bird, anyway?”

George rolled his shoulder, recalling the sinking feeling when he opened that box and looked inside.

“Burke had a demented little collection of ‘tokens’ from his victims. There was a letter Harry’d written to me and Lee’s necklace.”

“Fuck me, I should have been there!”

“Well, you’re here _now_ , aren’t you?” Lee interjected. The under-riding annoyance in his voice was subtle and may have been overlooked by anyone else, but George caught it. Fred did as well.

He stepped back and turned to face Lee where he’d taken a seat on the stairs. Lee had put on his jeans from earlier but not a shirt.

“Yeah, I am.” Fred had the mild manner of belligerent drunkenness about him. “Was I interrupting something?”

Other people might be intimidated by Fred’s imposing bulk, but not Lee.

“Very near. It _is_ getting late.”

“Well excuse me for being concerned about my brother getting into a fight - over you!”

“Don’t,” George said. _Please don’t._

“Concerned, is it? Or just drunk?” Lee stood.

“Sod off!”

“Clever retort. No, not drunk at all. Tell me, Fred: Charlie’s been gone, what, three weeks now? Have you been sober a single night since? And when he was here, did you ever go a night without playing around?”

“Have you got a problem with how much I score?” Fred puffed up. “Or are you turfing me out of my brother’s house then, is that it? Am I not welcome here?”

“Oh shut it, Fred.” Lee rolled his eyes.

Lee’s dismissive attitude got Fred’s blood up. He took an angry step towards Lee, only to trip over George’s foot, causing him to lunge towards Lee.

“Oi!” George was quick enough to catch him before he either fell or knocked Lee over.

Lee had taken a startled step back and up the stair to avoid Fred, a surprised look on his face.

“Shit, I’m – Lee, mate, I’d never …” Fred seemed to realized that his stumble was easily mistaken as violence. “I’d never …”

Lee came forward looking down at Fred, giving him the stern look he might give a naughty puppy.

“I know _you’d never_ , you idiot. You’re pie-eyed, that’s all that’s wrong with you. Got more booze than magic in your blood these days.”

Fred nodded, twisting his head so that he saw Lee’s necklace. “George picked that out, you know?”

“I know.” Lee fingered the Scarab carved into stone. “The beetle represents long life, did you know that?”

Fred shook his head. “We just got it because you liked bugs.”

Lee snorted. “Come on, fool. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Nah, I can Apparate home.”

“Not bloody likely, brother.” George took Fred’s arm and slung it over his shoulder, leading him across the room. “You’d leave half your arse here, I’d wager.”

“Just give me some potion to clear my head. I’ll be right as rain.”

George shoved him to sit on the couch. “We don’t keep that kind of potion in the house. Just sleep here and suffer your hangover – it’ll teach you a lesson.”

Fred yawned and slumped sideways, lying down. Lee pulled off Fred’s shoes while George took a cloak hanging by the door and covered him with it.

“Try not to puke on the floor in the morning, eh?” George said. He was answered with a grumble and a snore.

George sighed, rubbing his face before looking at Lee. “I’m sorry.”

“Mmph. Who needs kids when we have him?”

Lee gave a weary smile a step before scrunching his nose.

“Your leg hurt?” George asked, moving closer to him.

Lee shook his head but then pressed his lips together and nodded.

George put his arms around Lee, opening his palms over the skin on his lower back.

“Let me,” he whispered and then Apparated them upstairs.

~^~


	40. 40. Solo

~^~  
Lee smiled with polite interest while Mr. Weasley demonstrated the purpose of his newest gadget, a Muggle measuring instrument he’d charmed. As he explained to Lee, he would try the device on Harry and Ginny’s new house later in the day where they’d be meeting with the rest of the family.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, however, remained tight-lipped. She was perfectly cordial, but George felt her piercing glare every time he turned his back.   
  
“Mum, you keep looking at me like you want me to turn out my pockets. I haven’t got any contraband on me.”  
  
“I know when you’re keeping something from me. Why don’t you just have out with whatever it is you wanted to tell us? Then we can have our breakfast.”  
  
His mother always knew when he’d been up to something. He had sort of hoped she would just guess. It would be easier. But she rather seemed to prefer making him confess.   
  
The auld cow.  
  
“You always were one for getting to the point, weren’t ya, woman?”  
  
“You’ve never exactly been one for being coy, have you?”  
  
George felt the prickle of adrenaline in his palms. It was normally a feeling he relished, but just now, he had a fleeting glimpse of being scorned and turned away and imagined grabbing Lee’s hand and running off with him in a fit of rebellious gallantry.   
  
Well, now or never.  
  
“The thing is Mum … Dad … I thought it was about time that I …”   
  
Somehow he didn’t think they needed to hear how he had a penchant for broad chests and deep voices, which was only marginally better than explaining that he simply loved arse play and sucking cock.  
  
“I’ve decided, I’ve realized, that is to say I reckon I always …” His parents were looking at him with befuddled expressions. Lee was focused on him intently, his head inclined as if willing the words to come out with ease. Then George realized he was actually still speaking and had no fucking idea what he was saying! “… not like Wilde, exactly, more like Edward Carpenter, only without the sandals and not a vegetarian.”  
  
“— _Vegetarian_?” his mother shrieked. The horror in her voice snagged him out of his ramble. “You’re not a – a vege?”   
  
“No! God, no, Mum. What do you take me for? I’d never do that to you! I’m just queer, that’s all.”  
  
There it was.   
  
His dad went red in the face and sunk into a chair. His mum was congruently pale, gripping her stomach as if his words had just punched her, and she moved into the chair next to her husband. George still wasn’t sure if it was the fright of vegetarianism or actually being gay that had her looking so startled.  
  
He caught Lee’s eye across the table, looking bemused and flustered, but the tiny smile that creased the corner of his mouth was of full of support. It felt good that he wasn’t solo in this. There had never been any question that Lee would be with him today.  
  
“What was that word you used, son?” Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
“Ah, _queer_.”  
  
“Right. I thought so.”  
  
“Don’t be vulgar in my kitchen, George Weasley!”  
  
“I’m not being vulgar, Mum! He asked.”  
  
“The word is _ho-mo-SEX-usal_ ,” she said with emphasis on each syllable. “And the concept is not so lost on your old parents as you think. And it doesn’t excuse the use of coarse language.”  
  
“But-” He’d been prepared for admonishment on the unnatural offense of sodomy or some such, not a scolding for his choice of verbiage.  
  
“Didn’t I say so?” she said in an undertone that was intended only for her husband.   
  
His dad nodded and took her hand.   
  
“Are you certain?” Mr. Weasley asked again.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m certain.” George’s eyes flickered from his dad’s face to Lee, and then back again.  
  
“Oh.” Mr. Weasley said. “ _Oh!_ ” he added again looking up at Lee, finally putting it all together. “I see.”  
  
Lee smiled, the one that imbued serenity. He wasn’t afflicted with his family’s inability to hide their emotions. Lee could keep his eyebrows from creating lines of shock on his forehead and his mouth relaxed and neutral.   
  
Lucky bastard. It’s what made him so charming.  
  
“Well, that’s that, then and whatever else it is won’t be changed by missing breakfast, will it? Lee, dear, can you butter the toast?”  
  
“No problem, Mrs. Weasley.” He obediently began his task.  
  
Mrs. Weasley always believed _work_ was the best solution to any troubling news. George didn’t for a minute think this was over with, but having Mum cook was at least a sign of normalcy.  
  
But George was still watching his dad. Mr. Weasley didn’t have that terse expression that he’d been prepared for. Instead he had a tiny line of concern between his brows and his shoulders slumped slightly, adding to his age.  
  
“Dad? Are you really hacked off?” George asked, taking a seat across from him.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked up at him with a clouded look in his eye before he shook his head.   
  
“No, son. Not angry. You respect the law and keep your nose clean, and I’ll be proud of you. Isn’t that what I’ve always said?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right.”  
  
“It’s only that … I’m just so disappointed, George.”  
  
George’s short-lived sense of relief evaporated. His dad had never said that to him, not even when he left school.  
  
“I’m a simple man, son. I haven’t anything to pass on to you. No money, nothing of real value. I just hoped you would find someone to spend your life with and have a family like I did. My children are my true happiness. I regret that you won’t know that yourself.”  
  
George reached out and put his hand on his dad’s forearm. “Might be a different life, but I can still be happy.” Besides, George wasn’t quite ready to dismiss the idea of family just yet either but maybe now wasn’t the time to discuss it.  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed and smiled, giving George a weary nod. “Well, be that as it may, then. I don’t envy you, son. You’ll be telling your brothers then?”  
  
“That’s right. Today at the picnic.”  
  
 _That’s right_ , he thought, thinking again that running off with Lee might still be a good idea.  
  
~^~

_A/N -_ _[Oscar Wilde](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oscar_Wilde)  
[Edward Carpenter](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Carpenter)_


	41. 41. Journal

~^~  
  
After having breakfast with George’s parents, they walked together through the overgrown outer garden.  
  
George wasn’t sure if it was the tall weeds, the rabbit droppings, or the meandering hens roaming freely that had Lee clutching his arm. It certainly wasn’t his limp that slowed him down.   
  
In either case, he couldn’t keep from smirking.   
  
“When I said I wanted to roll around in the grass with you,” Lee flicked at a grasshopper, “this _wasn’t_ what I had in mind.”  
  
“Oh, no?”  
  
“No! I was thinking more along the lines of Hyde Park, at our spot near the Upside-down Tree.”  
  
“But this is much better than polished lawns in the city! Here, we can be alone.”  
  
Lee seemed well convinced of the benefits of country living several minutes later when he was sucking George’s right nipple and palming his hardening cock through his trousers.  
  
“George,” Lee whispered, having ceased the sucking. “… It’s looking at us.”  
  
“What?” George turned around, wand at the ready, but the creature before him was a chicken. One he recognized.  
  
“Look who it is!” he cried, lunging at the docile, prehistoric looking animal. “Lee, you’ve got to meet her. She’s been in the family for years!”  
  
“No, thank you.”  
  
George cradled the bird under his arm, stroking its red and black plumage.  
  
“Here, say hello to Fanny.” He raised her up slightly.  
  
“Ugh!” Lee took a hasty step back, a clear look of distain on his face.   
  
“Now, don’t take offense, Fanny. He respects you and appreciates your contribution to society, but he just isn’t interested in you like that.”  
  
“Very funny. I suppose there’s a rooster named ‘Cock’ as well?”  
  
“Tch! That would just be pedantic,” George scoffed with superiority. “Mum named her Fran – Frannie – which Charlie naturally coined ‘Fanny’, and it just stuck.”  
  
“Charming.”  
  
“Don’t you want to pet her?” George asked, knowing perfectly well that he didn’t.  
  
“No, I don’t.” Lee shuddered. “It’s foul!”  
  
“Heh, heh, good one. _Fowl_ , that’s funny.”  
  
“I’m not being ironic.” Lee took another awkward step backwards.  
  
It was an odd talent perhaps, maybe it was because of the empathy he shared with his twin, but he could spot the slight shudder and the dilated pupils indicating anxiety.  
  
“She’s just a sweet, ickle, beaky thing. She won’t hurt ya.” He thrust the bird at Lee, making him shuffle to the side.  
  
“No, don’t!” Lee said, struggling to keep his composure.  
  
George grinned.  
  
“Come on, Lee, just a little scritch on the head?”  
  
The hen turned her head with a jerk to look at him with one eye and let out a rotund _grawk_.  
  
“No. I don’t want to. Don’t.”  
  
George advanced as Lee retreated.   
  
“You’re not scared of an iddy biddy hen, are ya?”  
  
“I am not!” Lee protested, while he backed himself against the wall of the shed and the fence.  
  
“Jordan, you had a pet tarantula for crying out loud!”  
  
“Anansi was furry and _dignified_!”  
  
George held out the chicken again, casually, as if he was offering Lee a rose to smell.  
  
“Urgh! – Don’t! Don’t or I’ll-”  
  
“You’ll what?” He took another step closer.  
  
“I’ll tell Fred! He said he’d sort you out for me.”  
  
“Ha! Trust me, you _do not_ want Fred knowing you’re scared of chickens.”  
  
“I’m not! I just don’t like it. It’s revolting!”  
  
“I’m going to write this day down in my journal.”  
  
“You don’t keep a journal.”  
  
“ _Today, I discovered that Lee suffers from alektorophobia._ ”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Fear of chickens.”  
  
“I’m not bloody _afraid_ , damn you! _Ah!_ ,” he screeched. “Get it away!”  
  
“Be reasonable.”  
  
Lee was cornered now.  
  
“No, no, stop it, George! I don’t like it. _Please_!” Lee pleaded, his eyes now closed as he turned sideways trying in vain to get away from it.  
  
George sniggered. It was immature and wrong perhaps, but he was satisfied.  
  
“Sorry, Fanny, maybe another time.” He put down the bird who gave him a discriminating stare and toddled away.   
  
George sidled up to Lee, who was visibly breathing hard. “Aww, I was only playing with you.”  
  
“Bastard!” Lee rammed George with his shoulder. “You’re a bully! You haven’t grown up at all!” He sounded furious, but Lee didn’t yell if he was properly angry.  
  
George chuckled and reached for him.   
  
“DON’T you touch me with those filthy, fecking chicken hands!” Lee shouted.  
  
“Chicken hands? But Fanny’s not dirty!” George laughed.  
  
“Get away from me!” Lee shoved passed George and stormed away, his shoulders twitching. “You are not touching me again until you wash your hands!”  
  
“Lee, it was just a _joke_!”   
  
If only he had a Knut for all the times he’d said those words.   
  
~^~

  
_A/N - You can read about George coming out to his brothers in Chapter 10 of Within You, Without You._


	42. 42. How-To

~^~

They had shared some intimacy over the past week, touching each other and touching themselves for the other to watch, but they hadn’t actually made love since George had nearly demanded that Lee shag him.

The ensuing awkwardness of coming out to the family had been prominent in their minds as well.

Now George lay back on the bed, propped up on pillows, while Lee lay on his stomach between George’s bent knees.

Lee rested his face on George’s torso, leaving noncommittal trails up and down George’s bare hip with his finger, punctuated with the occasional kiss, and the more than occasional ‘sigh’.

“All right, Lee, let’s have it.”

“What?” Lee raised his head.

“You’ve been sighing all evening. Now either you’ve got something on your mind or you’ve sprung a leak.”

Lee sighed again. “It’s work.”

“Yeah? Cornforth finally trying to get into your pants?”

“Of course not. And; _ew_!”

“You know the old dandy has it in for you.”

“He does _not_. He’s a sweet old man. He’s like a grandfather.”

“Right. Nothing sweeter than having your grandpa sucking you off.”

“Will you stop it? This is serious.”

“We’re being serious? Hang on, then.” George closed his eyes and took a breath, summoning his very deep ‘serious face’ with a flair of the dramatic. “Ok. I’m ready.”

Lee narrowed his eyes and reached up and pinched George’s nipple.

“Oww!” George yelled, defensively covering his nipples, both of them, just in case the other might be in jeopardy as well. “I think you took hair with that one!”

“I said this was serious.”

“And a Nipple Cripple demands solemnity?”

Lee pursed his full lips and exhaled sharply through his nose.

“Very well then,” George conceded, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. “Tell me this very serious business of yours.”

Lee let the annoyance slide off his face and set into composure again before speaking.

“Am I still funny?” he asked.

George bit the inside of his cheek. “Well, not funnier than me.”

“Arg! You said you’d be serious!”

“You can’t talk about _funny_ seriously!” George tried to poke Lee in the sides but he pulled out of the way.

He sat up and climbed onto George’s lap, pinning his wrists to the side. “Do you still think I’m funny or not?”

“Right now you’re a little scary, actually.”

“George!” Lee yelled at him with exasperation. He released George’s wrists and collapsed onto his chest. Wriggling just a bit, Lee snuggling the top of his head under George’s chin, and melted against him.

“Oh, all right. _Serious_ , then. Tell me.” George put his arms around Lee, flexing his arms as he squeezed for assurance.

Lee’s voice was slightly muted with his face mashed against George’s chest.

“Mr. Cornforth told me that Mr. Ganis from the WWN – he’s the one that started the news programs on the wireless, remember?”

“Hmm,” George acknowledged, not risking speaking yet.

“So, this Mr. Ganis has been granted permission to have a news correspondent sit in on the Burke trial in the Wizengamot. He didn’t say it outright, but I think he was hinting at me for the job.”

“That is a bit serious.”

Lee nodded, his fuzzy strands of hair rasping on the scruff on George’s chin.

“In that case, my friend, you are still a pleasure to listen to. Especially when you’re charged up about something. You’re clever and articulate; there’s not a person you can’t charm, you know.”

“But am I different now? Maybe I was all that _before_. But …?”

George tilted his head, caught Lee’s chin with his finger, and raised it.

“ _Still_ ,” George said in Lee’s brown eyes with a smile and kissed him. “And I’m being completely and totally serious. Honestly.”

“I’d like to do it, I have to admit,” Lee lowered his eyes looking ashamed and irritated. “I’m not too keen about this trial. But maybe if I could figure out how to be professional about it, make it _mine_... Maybe I’ll be ok.”

George grinned. His heart fairly bursting with pride and adoration, he gripped Lee, rolling them over so that Lee was underneath him.

“You will be brilliant. And that bloody bastard will never hurt you again.”

George took another kiss and wriggled his hips between Lee’s legs.

Lee’s eyebrows rose in question at the action. “Oh?” he said, raising his knees and welcoming George between his thighs. “You up for this, now?”

“Yeah,” George answered, pressing his lengthening cock against him. “Let me take care of you for awhile.”

“Yes.” Lee nodded, raising his head to press his cheek against George’s collarbone. “And I’m sorry.” He leaned over and kissed the reddened nub that he’d pinched earlier. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“Didn’t really hurt me,” George said, insinuating a hand between them, positioning.

“But I really shouldn’t ha– _oh_.” He broke off as George pressed into him.

George groaned softly. “ … Seriously.”

~^~


	43. 43. First Time

 

~^~  
  
George looked down at the stretch of smooth ebony back before him. The nubs of spine perfectly dividing each half decorated with a winged arch of shoulder blade, all wrapped in sinewy swells of relaxed muscles.  
  
“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” George whispered into Lee’s ear. “There’re no ‘take backs’ here. This is your last chance to back out.”  
  
“Yes. … I want it.” Lee spoke into the bend of his elbow where his face lay on folded arms. “I’m certain.” His voice still carried a note of reservation, but he was resigned.  
  
“You do know that you are mad for wanting this, right?”  
  
Lee raised his head slightly. “Just do it. I’m ready.”  
  
George shifted, leaned in, and Lee inhaled a great breath with a painful wince.   
  
“It’ll be ok,” George whispered.  
  
“Hurts.”  
  
“You’ve done this before.”  
  
“Hurt then, too.”  
  
George ran one hand down Lee’s forearm and laced his pale fingers with Lee’s.  
  
It was the night before the Burke trial. Lee would deliver his first live commentary on the Wizarding Wireless Network of the proceedings. And he was determined that he would be fine so long as he had a new badge of courage.  
  
George looked up at the heavyset woman concentrating as the ink-filled needle embossed her art into Lee’s skin. The tattooist was gray-haired and round, a Squib who looked as though she should be serving tea and scones, not in the business of marking bodies.   
  
“If you ever decide to show off your ink in the Hog’s Head, I’d recommend you don’t mention you got them done here,” George said, eying the floral cushion Lee was lying on.  
  
Lee’s torso trembled with a laugh.  
  
“Eh, none of that, now,” the tattooist instructed.   
  
“I know,” Lee groaned his agreement, taking a breath. “Mum would only let me get a tattoo if Edna did it. And ‘course, Mum was right, she’s the best!” His last comment said over his shoulder.  
  
“Thank you, dear,” Edna said. “Now be still, young man, or this beetle is going to look like a ladybird.”  
  
“How’s it look, Georgie?”  
  
“Spot on to the real thing, as a matter of fact. Nice work, Edna!”   
  
It was a perfect replica of the beetle in the Scarab pendant that had recently been returned to Lee. It was small, placed high on his shoulder opposite the African Sun that decorated the other side.  
  
“And this one will never be taken from me,” Lee said with determination.  
  
George caught Edna’s eye and she winked at him. Being a friend of Lee’s mother’s, the lady knew well what Lee had been through over the past year.  
  
Still, he felt a tiny perverse thrill at knowing that Lee would to bear a life-long symbol of their friendship.   
  
“This is the bit that smarts,” Edna warned. “Be still now.”  
  
Lee closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth as Edna’s pen embedded a sheen of metallic purple and green to the wings.  
  
“Almost done, love,” George whispered, rubbing his thumb over the crease etched between Lee’s brows. A multitude of comedic opportunities were at the tip of his tongue, but as avoiding laughter was necessary at the moment, George was left to nurture alone.  
  
“There we go. All done.” Edna announced, with a self-satisfied nod.  
  
~  
  
Once more Lee lay out before him. He rarely noticed the art that Lee displayed; the sun and the tribal armlet, and now the small symbolic Scarab brought them to life again.   
  
George dug his top teeth into the curve of Lee’s neck while he pressed into him. Lee’s full, rounded arse cushioned the hard snap of George’s hipbones.  
  
“Fuck, George … oh my, fuck!” Lee cursed as he braced himself.  
  
George had intended to take his time after they’d returned home. He had rubbed a magical healing ointment that he’d made himself onto Lee’s irritated skin.   
  
All plans of slowly shifting from one erotic position to another were forgotten soon after.   
  
“I’m gonna, babe … don’t stop, god!”   
  
George quite liked being called a god during the height of sex. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, and focused. The very fabric of the universe might tear apart if he lost the pace right now. He vaguely wondered if the frenetic pace might be approaching brutality, but still, he didn’t stop.   
  
Lee shuddered, arching his tailbone, hunching his shoulders, and making a unbelievable long vowel sound as he came, tightly pulsing around George’s cock.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw Lee fisting the blankets as he struggled to come down from his climax.  
  
“Georgie,” he gasped. “… Come on me. Wanna feel it.”  
  
There wasn’t time to consider whether it was an odd request or not, all George knew was that it was exciting and different and that Lee had asked it of him. He couldn’t refuse.  
  
The _spin-tight-spring_ moment of his orgasm was upon him at once. He pulled out, still pressing and sliding over the crack of Lee’s arse while his release burst in creamy-white contrast over Lee’s lower back.  
  
“Well, my good man,” George gasped, lying on his back minutes later when his vision returned. “That was pleasantly new.”  
  
“Hmm, was fucking sexy,” Lee purred, still lying on his stomach, leaving kisses on George’s shoulder. He leaned close to whisper, “You made me come without even touching my cock.”  
  
George grinned at the ceiling and sniggered with satisfaction. Then he sat up, reaching for a t-shirt to wipe away the come from Lee’s back. “I didn’t even know that was possible. Least not while you’re awake.”  
  
“First time for everything.” Lee stretched like a cat and yawned.  
  
George stroked a finger over the friendly six-legged ornament that would adorn Lee’s shoulder for the rest of time.  
  
“You really like it?” Lee asked, peering back.  
  
“It suits. … You’re going to do really well tomorrow.” He pressed his cheek gently on Lee’s spine, sliding his hand down Lee’s softly furred damp body and back up again. “And I’m going to be on your shoulder the whole time.”  
  
~^~  
  
 _A/N -[The Scarab](http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g165/mapleandmahogany/greenscarab.jpg).   
Love you guys for reading! Next up, Charlie returns ..._


	44. 44. Past

_This takes place right in the middle of Within You, Without You chapter twelve._

 

44\. Past  
  
~^~  
  
Charlie had a crease between his brows. He rolled his head in a circle, making his neck crackle, his flexing fingers showing his discomfort.   
  
Harry and Ginny’s wedding was the next day and Charlie had seemed to think his arrival with an unexpected new wife would be the most startling revelation of the night. But George had just dropped notable news of his own.  
  
“Well, that’s … that’s pretty … hmm …” Charlie nodded, staring the stump of a tree he was prodding with his foot.  
  
George glanced at Lee, who leaned on his cane. He looked stately with his free hand in his pocket and always looked slightly out of place at the Burrow.  
  
“Don’t burst a vein now. It’s all right, big brother. I’m not looking for poetry or grand gestures. Just thought I’d have it out with you since you weren’t around when everyone else found out.”  
  
Charlie cleared his throat and was about to speak when the door to the kitchen opened, bathing them yellow light as night was quickly falling.  
  
Fred emerged with Naama on his arm, chatting her up in his usual style.   
  
George wondered what affect Charlie’s sudden ‘growing up’ and assumed monogamy would have on Fred.   
  
The small woman was stout and strong, though she had a delicate grace in her movements. She was pretty. Thick dark curls framed an olive complexion, ruddy from working out of doors just like Charlie. She had nothing of the polished, faux beauty that George had grown accustomed to seeing in the lithe, buxom blondes Charlie entertained. She seemed to suit him better.  
  
“Congratulations, Charlie,” Lee said, as they approached. “Naama’s a beautiful woman.”  
  
“Thanks, Jordan. She really is. I’ve never known a Magizoologist with better skills, either. The colony was in shape when I got there. We would have lost several without her. Truth is, she might have saved my life, too.” Charlie scratched at the back of his head.  
  
“You reckon so?”  
  
Charlie let out a half laugh. “Yeah. I was a bloody mess before I left, wasn’t I? I sure wasn’t looking for love when I went back to Romania, but I’ll be damned if it didn’t find me whether I wanted it or not.”  
  
“Yeah, I know the feeling,” George said.   
  
Charlie looked at him, glanced at Lee, puckered his lower lip and nodded.   
  
“Fair enough,” he said. “Hello, love.” He kissed Naama as she and Fred joined them and she exchanged his arm for Fred’s. “This tosser – er – ” Charlie waffled over his casual use of the insult. “Well, just watch out for Fred, now. He’s the one wild man left.”  
  
“So you tell me,” Naama said, her rolling accent made George smile. “But he only a gentleman to me. You are Lee Jordan, no? My pleasure to meet you. Fred tells me of your, your _connection_ with the family.”   
  
Her eyes twinkled and her smirk was kind.  
  
“The pleasure’s mine,” Lee answered, shaking her hand. “And I apologize for my mate here,” he quirked his eyebrows at Fred. “He likes to alarm pretty girls. I assure George and I aren’t nearly as shocking as he is.”  
  
Naama giggled. It wasn’t that high insipid female kind that rated on his nerves, it was deep and genuine.   
  
“I promise you nothing I learn here shocks me. After all, I just told Mrs. Weasley, she makes beautiful sons, who can resist them?”  
  
“Well said.” Lee chuckled, foregoing his own opinion on the good looks of the brothers.  
  
Charlie gave a polite smile but a slight flicker of resistance in his expression was clear. Naama’s eyes narrowed on her husband. Giving him a shrewd stare, she squeezed his arm.  
  
“I was just thinking about the new breed at the colony,” Charlie said, looking first at his wife and then at the rest.   
  
Fred shifted slightly. _Dragon talk. Good fun._  
  
 _Be polite._ George tilted his head.  
  
“Ah?” Naama asked. “Ah, yes, I see. Let me tell them.”   
  
George had the feeling she was attempting to make a point about something.   
  
“The Mattachine Dragons, they come from Cicely. More reptile than dragon, really, would you agree?” she nudged Charlie and he wobbled his head in vague agreement.  
  
“The Mattachines are Charlie’s favorite, so he says,” she continued, rubbing the arm she was clutching as she spoke. “The females, they live on their own. Very solitary creatures in the way most dragons live. But the males, they make no fire. They live together and they hunt and nest together, and naturally they … ehmm, they _mate_ together also.”  
  
The sky had gone dark as ink now, otherwise she would have seen them all blush.   
  
“That’s an unconfirmed theory, of course,” Charlie added, sounding uncomfortable.   
  
“Not so!” Naama argued. “We watch them in the past. They seem more tender lovers with each other than when they breed with the females.”  
  
Fred snorted. “Oh, ok, I like her.”   
  
Charlie chuckled under his breath. Lee stepped closer and George felt his hand stroke the back of his robes.  
  
“So are you telling me, Charlie,” George asked with a snigger, “that your favorite dragon is small, fireless … and _queer_?”   
  
Charlie coughed. “They’re my favorite dragon because they’re loyal to their colony, they’re a wicked adversary, and they never turn on each other like other breeds will.” There was moment of silence before he continued. “And that other stuff, is, it’s ok by me. You know?”  
  
George snaked his hand behind him and squeezed Lee’s hand in the darkness.   
  
“Thanks, Charlie.”  
  
~^~ 


	45. 45. Present

~^~

George attempted to deepen his shallow breathing. The _fight or flight_ adrenaline had forced his heart to pump all blood to his brain and limbs, leaving every nerve on edge.

“It’s _all_ right,” Lee whispered into his ear.

George’s hands automatically went to Lee’s shoulder and waist, as Lee mirrored the action. There was a melodic tune playing in the background, which his brain acknowledged, but his ears simply could not register a tempo.

“Relax, Georgie. It’s fine,” Lee soothed yet again.

They’d gone from moderate discomfort and boredom while sitting at Harry and Ginny’s wedding to abject dread when Ginny told Lee she wanted all of her brothers to dance. She meant well and he wasn’t going to disappoint her, but Merlin’s pants! Right here in front of everybody. But this moment was bound to happen eventually.

Lee was leading them in a stiff side-to-side waltz, keeping a respectable Yule Ball-like distance between them.

“Babe, your heart’s going to burst. I can feel it pounding from here.”

“They’re all _looking_ ,” George hissed under his breath. “Wankers.”

He maintained a fuck-all appearance and held his head high, but Lee knew better. Surely Fred could even feel his anxiety from across the room, too, but it was Lee whose body he was presently clutching so that his hands wouldn’t shake.

“Hmm, no, actually,” Lee murmured, subtly scanning the room. “They’re not. Everyone is doing their own thing, really.”

“Don’t let ‘em fool you. They’re looking, and they’re all thinking about It; _wondering_.”

“About what?”

“You know, _us_. How we do it.”

Lee snorted a chuckle under his breath, gripping him a little tighter. “Shall I transfigure a sign on my back that says ‘it’s me’?”

George laughed, tipping his forehead against Lee’s temple for a moment. Lee’s hand pressed firmly on the small of his back.

“In truth, it’s not really just _you_ any longer, is it?” George said quietly, refusing to ponder the sour expression on Percy’s face.

“You think just the one – albeit, really lovely – time, changes things, do you?” Lee asked. He’d already had four glasses of champagne and was overtly flirty, especially the way his middle finger was rubbing a circle where it rested on the back of George’s waist. “We both know,” Lee’s voice got deeper in his hushed, secretive tone, “that I love how you fuck me.”

“Oh yes, well that is very true,” George said a louder voice, as if agreeing that the canapés were delicious. Then he quieted himself as well. “But I got the impression you rather liked deflowering me.”

“ _Yes_. I bloody well did.” Lee shuddered and then grinned at the memory. “I’ve never done that before, you know? The _deflowering_ bit.”

“Yeah? And here I thought you were a Renaissance man; had ‘done it all’.”

“No. All the men I’ve been with had already … you sure you don’t mind talking about this, George?”

George sniggered, and moved them in a half turn slightly further from his parents. “Have I broken down in a jealous fit recently?”

“Not in the last hour, no.”

“Cheeky. But my point was; you were so good, in fact, that I thought you might be up for another go … tonight. Though I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for me. There’ll be no virgins hanging about begging you to pluck them this time.”

“Oh Georgie, really?” Lee looked more serious and touched than George expected. Champagne, he remembered. “ _Yes_. Fuck, yes, I’d like that.”

They shared a smile, one serene and one mischievous, before Lee cursed.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“I’ve got wood now. Good thing we’re dancing.”

“Really?” George laughed. There was a new song playing now, slightly louder, but all the couples were still dancing. “So how shall we do it? Standing in front of the picture window so all of London can watch? How about on the tabletop in the kitchen – or in the bath? We can try not to drown each other!”

“No, none of that. I want you on our bed.”

“The bed? What are we, old and married now?”

“No …” Lee wasn’t just leaning to whisper into George’s ear anymore, he pressed his cheek to George’s temple while he talked. “I want you on _our_ bed, the one in _our_ home. You’ll be completely naked before me, so I can admire how your golden body sets apart from the black satin sheets. I’ll stand at the bed’s edge with you on your back right down at the very end, so your arse nearly hangs off.

I’ll levitate the bed to raise up in the air and you’ll feel like you’re floating while I feast on you, sucking your cock, licking your bollocks, and rimming your beautiful tight arse, holding your thighs apart so you can’t wriggle away from me.

Then I’ll spell the bed down just to my waist height, so you’ll be exactly perfect for me to slide into you. I’m going to stand there, with your soft, gingered calves stretched up on my chest, and I’ll fuck you for the rest of the night. I won’t stop thrusting in and out of you until that clever mouth of yours can’t do anything but groan and cry out my name and then, just maybe, I’ll rest long enough so that you can beg me to let you come.”

George felt hot-pink all over and his collar was choking him.

“So,” he swallowed hard. “You’ve been giving this some thought, have you?”

“Just a little bit.” Lee gave a cheerful grin and an innocent blink.

“You’re right. Good thing we’re dancing.”

~^~

_A/N_ \- I'm trying to tie up all loose ends before it's over. _Trying_. Thanks for reading!


	46. 46. Future

~^~

George’s legs ached, his arse was sore, his lips were chapped, and his face stung from wind and too much sun. Playing Quidditch made him feel like a teenager again. He didn’t even mind how his elbow and shoulder still felt the lingering reverberation from his Beater’s bat striking the metal Bludger.

Lee had organized two teams of players soon after he’d left school. They had been eager to play together again after he got out of St. Mungo’s. The teams, one of Ministry employees and the other of Diagon Alley businessmen were all generally decent blokes.

And there were rules.

1\. _No talking about women_. To which he and Billy always smirked anyway.  
2\. _No talking about work_. Which was just as well, since George and Fred were probably more successful than the others and it avoided hard feelings.

This allowed for debate on all things Quidditch with room enough left over for cutting remarks about dick size and sexual prowess for good measure. This had nothing to do with sexual preference. Whether or not the blokes knew about him and Lee didn’t seem to matter. It was just the way of things with the guys and George appreciated the simplicity of it.

“ _Lee!_ ” Two dozen voices chorused at once.

George didn’t turn around to watch his boy walking into the locker room. He listened and smiled, dropping his towel to step into his pants while the others greeted their Captain.

“Nasty bruise there, Williams,” Lee said, peeking under the ice pack of the Diagon Alley Chaser’s shoulder with a wince. “Barry Lynch from Mungo’s is out there. He can fix that for you.”

“Not on your life, mate. This beauty’s my ticket out of cleaning the attic this weekend.”

Lee snorted.

“And you, Harrington!” Lee grabbed the short Ministry Beater by shoulders. “Fly much?”

“I know, Lee, sorry, mate. M‘balls itch today.”

“Ok then …” Lee let him go and made production of wiping his hands. “No sharing towels with Harrington.”

Then it was Lee’s turn on the spit and nothing was too sacred for mockery. He usually suffered a gamut of jokes about the size of his scrotum being the cause of his limp and his severe wanking habit being the cause of his misshapen hand.

Now that the trial of Byron Burke was underway and Lee had become the ‘people’s ear’ on the Wizarding Wireless, there was even more fodder. Today’s ribbing included accusations of him developing a stutter and speaking with a lisp. But the vicious barbs really represented how impressed they were.

“So, Jordan, you’re not going to abandon us now that you’re a celebrity, are you?” Morris from Games and Sports asked.

“Of course I will!” Lee answered. “Why would I continue watching your sorry arses play sport badly?”

They listened with enthusiasm as Lee gave them notes about the scrimmage. George sniggered smugly when Lee critiqued Billy for his Snitch catching strategy. … Old grudges die hard.

In groups of twos and threes, they eventually trailed out, leaving Lee with the twins, who helped tidy up afterward.

“Oy, Fred!” Lee reached into his robe and produced a small Gringott’s bag of gold. He tossed it in the air once and then over to Fred who caught it with one hand.

“Cheers,” Fred said, dropping the bag into onto his cloak and going back to pulling on his boots.

George looked from Lee, to Fred, to Lee again, and raised his eyebrows. “Very well, then, boys. I’ll bite. What was that?”

Lee stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled at the floor. Fred glanced up at Lee and then at his brother. “What? Mate can’t give me some gold if he wants?”

George turned to Lee. “Was that your earnings for the trial coverage?”

“Yes. Mr. Ganis said that listenership is up so I may start earning more.”

“That’s great! And will you be giving it all to Fred, then?”

Fred chuckled as he stood and gathered his broom and bat.

“I think I’ll leave you two discuss this,” he said.

“Wait, what are you doing tonight?” Lee stopped him. “Want to come for dinner?”

“Nah, that’s alright. Percy’s coming over with fish and chips, and we’re going to listen to _Are You Smarter Than A Third Year?_ He gets furious if he doesn’t know an answer.”

“That sounds … boring. No women? No getting pissed?”

Fred shrugged.

“Bachelors can have a night in, can’t they? Thought you’d be pleased.”

_I am, brother_. George punched his arm.

“Well have a good one, mate,” Lee said. “And thanks, eh?”

Fred jingled the gold, winked, and left.

“Now, you going to fess up what that was about?” George asked again.

“Oh.” Lee cleared his throat and took a breath.

“Quit stalling, Jordan.”

“Ok … I couldn’t acquire my half of the funds for the house on my own so Fred loaned me what I needed.”

“You didn’t think you could ask me? I told you I would give it to you!”

“I know you did, but I didn’t want your money.”

“Well you stubborn, thick-clouted –”

Lee kissed him.

“Don’t waste your blood getting angry, Georgie. I had to. You’ve already seen and done more for me than any lover ought to. I didn’t want to owe you money as well.”

George disregarded Lee’s reference to his time in hospital when he’d needed help with the most basic of everyday tasks.

“But you wouldn’t have owed me, you plonker, that’s the point. I’d have given it to you!”

“I _needed_ to pay my own way.” Lee put his hands on George’s shoulders and massaged them. “You looked terrific flying up there today, and you played marvelously.”

George snorted.

“I taught you the ‘distract and switch’. You can’t use it on me.”

Lee just grinned.

“Fair enough. Just leave it though, ok? It’s business between Fred and I.”

“How about we discuss it further with a shag in the showers?”

Lee wrinkled his nose.

“Sorry, babe. I’ve done the locker room thing and it wasn’t to my liking.”

George immediately assumed he was talking about Billy, the only other Quidditch player he knew Lee had been with.

“And I’m not talking about Billy,” Lee interjected, accurately reading George’s expression. “It was at school.”

“No joke?”

“I told you my first time was at school, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. Are you finally going to tell me who with?”

Lee chewed his lip and gave George a remorseful smile. “I promised I wouldn’t. But you know the Quidditch pitch wasn’t being used seventh year, was it? Umbridge-slag. Anyhow, he, the bloke, he tried to make it good, but …” Lee gave a sad little chuckle. “It wasn’t.”

“How so?” George had heavy feeling in his gut. “Did he hurt you?”

“A little.” Lee shrugged, as if it didn’t matter. “He didn’t mean to. He fancied himself a Lothario I imagine, but I was nervous and he was clumsy.” Lee flinched his shoulders at the memory.

George could see it all in his mind; a younger Lee, eager for intimacy, trusting he’d found someone who would be kind and gentle with him. He could imagine Lee trying to gain kisses and affection like he always did with George. The faceless stranger whose careless, arrogant fingers prodded without finesse and pulled too hard. An unyielding body that wasn’t patient enough as it pushed too soon. Lee’s fearless face tensing with worry and then breaking down with disappointment.

“… So that killed the allure of the Quidditch locker rooms for me, I’m afraid,” Lee finished.

George’s heart ached as he looked at Lee. He’d do anything, for anyone. He was never afraid of hard work or doing the right thing and George just couldn’t stomach that someone had been careless with his innocence.

“I’m sorry,” he reached up and pulled Lee down to meet his lips in a kiss. “I promise a future of better memories. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You already have.”

~^~


	47. 47. Rushed

~^~

All the Weasley men, plus Harry, were in Bill’s kitchen, having migrated from the living room after the word _breast_ had been spoken in close proximity to the word _feeding_ more times than the estrogen-deficient were comfortable hearing.

Bill was standing in the sunlight in front of the window, swaying with a wrapped bundle in his arms. George could only assume that the infant they had come to meet was buried deep inside the cocoon of pink cotton swaddling.

“Sunlight is supposed to be good for her for … something, I forget.” Bill yawned. “Doesn’t anyone want to hold her?” he asked. “Charlie?”

Charlie shook his head. “No thanks, brother. I don’t believe anyone but the mother should touch a newborn for at least six weeks.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “She isn’t one of your bloody hatchlings.”

Charlie shrugged with a smirk.

“I just wouldn’t want to drop her,” Ron said, peeking over Bill’s shoulder. “Or break her. She’s so tiny.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “I think I’ll save the risk until I have my own. – Which won’t be for some time!” he answered when seven ginger heads turned sharply towards him.

Harry and Ginny had just returned from their honeymoon, and Charlie only had a Portkey for the day.

“Oh, give it here, then,” Fred chimed in, his wand drawn. “No hands required.”

“You are _not_ going to levitate my child!” Bill snapped, clutching the bundle and half turning away. “And she’s not an _it_!”

“Have it your way, Daddy.” Fred shrugged and backed off with a grin.

George pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. “I’ll hold her, Bill.”

Bill narrowed his eyes at him. “You won’t … _do_ anything,” he instructed.

“’Course not! Now let me see my niece.” Bill sighed and cautiously placed his little girl in George’s arms.

“’ello.” He shifted the tiny body to lie on top of his thighs, surprised at how heavy the baby was. The blanket fell open and her little limbs flailed with a start. “Oh! Hi there, you’re ok. Uncle George has got you.” Her tiny head fit neatly into the palm of his hand.

“Why, your nappy is nearly as big as you are,” he whispered to her.

She mewed as he trailed his giant fingers over the light auburn fluff on her head. It grew in wisps off her ears and down her soft shoulders.

“Bill,” he said, not taking his eyes off the girl. “I think your wife gave birth to a kitten. She’s furry.”

Bill’s hand joined George’s touching the perfect pink skin on her belly and legs. “Apparently all the fuzz falls off after a few days.”

“Too bad. She makes a nice kitten.”

“So was it really terrible, Bill?” Percy asked, always one to be direct with the indelicacies of an issue.

“No. _Yes_. It was downright agony at times. And that was just _watching_. Fleur was … she’s far stronger than I am.”

The brothers took this as sarcasm and sniggered.

“No, I’m serious,” Bill insisted, his face showing the heavy shadows of fatigue. “I came out to the living room to tell Mum and Dad it was over. She went in to see Fleur, and, I just sat on the couch and cried in Dad’s lap.”

The men got quiet, wrong-footed by Bill’s utter lack of bravado and heartrending sincerity. Their Dad passed behind Bill and patted his shoulder with a chuckle.

“That’s just as it should be, son. No worries.”

Bill’s eyes were dry now, but his nostrils twitched and he swallowed hard.

George looked down again at this first member the next generation of Weasleys. He felt a primordial sort of longing upon seeing her. It was ache deep inside his gut that, usually dormant, he’d always known was there. Much as it was when he’d felt Lee’s hard body pressed against his own, allowing the true desire in him to finally break free. He coveted Bill’s fatherhood.

“Just wait until you get bigger, Kitten,” George said to the infant. “I’ll take you flying when your Dad’s not looking. Oh, yes I will!” He put his lips over his teeth and chomped on her feet when she kicked at him. “Or I might just have to eat you up before then! _Argm. Argm. Argm,_ ” he growled as he nibbled on her ‘eensy toes.

George realized the deep voiced conversations around him had stopped and he looked up to see a roomful of dismayed faces boggling at him.

“What?”

“Well shit,” Fred said simply, looking at Lee who was standing next to him. “Good luck with that, mate.”

“Tell me about it,” Lee grumbled. He sounded put out by George’s animated behavior, but then he sniggered and shook his head.

~

“Blimey – the _women_ ,” Lee was saying as they arrived home later that evening. “I know the kid’s got to eat and all, but must we hear all about it through the meal?” Lee shed his robes and kicked off his shoes. “I know your mother must have been a champion at it, but I really didn’t need to hear the nursing trials of all seven babies.” His shoulders twitched.

“Don’t know what bothers you about breastfeeding so much. At least when jubblies are doing their proper job, you haven’t got to play with them.”

George groped the air in mimic of fondling, making Lee crinkle his nose in distaste.

“Well, trust me, Jordan. _I_ gave it a go and believe me, they’re best left to function rather than pleasure.”

“You’re not the only one who gave it a go,” Lee said quietly with a small shrug walking into the lounge.

“What’s that?” George perked up. “Now, wait a minute. I distinctly remember you telling me ‘you always knew’ you were queer. You changing your story on me?”

“No.” A deep flush rushed into his smooth cheeks. He glanced at George and looked down again, still smirking.

“I’ll get it out of you, one way or another.” George grabbed Lee around the waist and dug his fingers in to exact a tickle as they fell onto the couch.

“Ah! Ok. It was Angelina. –But I didn’t _want_ to, believe me!”

“Right. A ball-breaker our Miss Johnson may be, but she’s an unlikely rapist.”

Lee sniffed. “You’d be surprised. Ah!” he yelped again when George’s finger clamped into his sides. “All right! Stop it!” He shoved at George, but George pulled Lee’s back against his chest and held him as they reclined like that.

“In sixth year, while you two were making that aging potion for the Triwizard, remember? Angie and I spent a lot of time together. She knew something was up with me and wouldn’t let it alone until I finally told her.”

“And?” George pushed a strand of Lee’s hair aside and kissed his neck.

“She wouldn’t believe me! She said I couldn’t possibly know for sure without giving it a go with girls first.”

“Sounds like her. The bossy cow.”

Lee grinned and scratched his nose before continuing.

“We kissed first.”

“You didn’t!”

“We did! Which was mostly just, _odd_. No tongue or anything, thank god. When I couldn’t announce that snogging her converted me in an instant, she opened her shirt, put my hands on her tits and ordered me to … you know.”

He mimicked the same air grope that George had demonstrated earlier.

George threw his head back, laughing at the grimace on Lee’s face

“It’s not funny! She was angry with me. She couldn’t believe that touching her meant nothing to me. She even grabbed my cock to make sure I wasn’t lying about not getting hard.”

“Why would you lie about a hard-on?”

“I don’t know. She’s a mad woman.”

George wiped the tears from his eyes.

“You poor bastard. How did you ever recover?”

“Shut up. I think she was worried for a while I’d make a play for Fred. … Hey, don’t tell Fred, ok?”

“Oh, I can’t keep a secret from him. You know that.”

“George! I don’t want Fred to know I felt her up before he did! He wouldn’t like it.”

“I won’t _tell_ him, promise. But I still can’t keep a secret.”

“Ugh! If you’d just learn to keep him out of your head!”

“I can’t do that. I’ve tried.”

“Fine. Well if he comes after me, you’ll have my back, right?”

George chuckled. “He’d never ‘come after you’, and you know it.”

He reached down to squeeze the side of Lee’s arse and bent to kiss his forehead, lowering his voice. “Besides, haven’t I always got your back?”

~^~

_A/N – Continue directly to the next._


	48. 48. Good

~^~

“So you were quite the nancy over your new niece, weren’t you? Not helping the stereotype there, you know?” Lee teased.

“I know it. I heard you grumbling with Fred about it.”

Lee chuckled and reached up to play with George’s earlobe.

“I wasn’t grumbling. Just having a laugh. The two of you are so different.”

“Just because Fred doesn’t appreciate fatherhood any more than you do,” George said, glancing at Lee out of the corner of his eye. This was a delicate subject that he tried to maneuver around carefully.

“I _appreciate_ fatherhood just fine,” Lee said, pulling his hand down, tensing.

“Well, sure, but perhaps if you’d had –”

“Don’t you have a go at my dad!”

“I’m not!” George swore. Though a rant on the man who was little more than a sperm donor to Lee would be easy to come by.

“Not everyone is lucky enough to have a dad like yours,” Lee stood up.

“I realize that. I won the dad lottery, what can I say? Maybe that’s what makes me appreciate men who stick around for it.”

Lee still sniffed with annoyance and muttered something about changing out of his clothes. He also chose to stomp his way up each step, rather than Apparate like he usually did.

George waved his wand at the wireless to fill the room with sound and picked up the latest WWW catalogue that needed revision.

Just as he was marking page seventeen, Lee sat next to him, stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt for bed.

“I think you’re right,” Lee said, sitting forward in concentration.

“Of course I am,” George agreed. “… About what, exactly?” He’d already forgotten what they’d been discussing.

“About not having any respect for fatherhood. I never really saw my dad. Once a year on summer holiday, maybe? Maybe that’s why it never occurred to me to _be_ a dad? Well, aside from the other obvious reason.”

George snickered. “Attraction to women does seem to improve a bloke’s chances.”

“Yeah, but you have this underlying _thing_ that makes you desire it. And I don’t have that. You think maybe that’s why we’re attracted to each other?”

“What …? You’ve become terribly introspective in a short amount of time.”

Lee ignored him and continued on with a look of dawning revelation on his face.

“No, it makes sense, see? I desire the father figure I’ve never had and you desire to love someone in a paternal way. Especially considering the likelihood of you actually becoming a father is pretty much nil.”

“So, are you telling me you want me to be your _daddy_? It’s kinky, mate, but I’m willing to try anything once.”

They snickered together, and George ran his hand up and down Lee’s back.

“Don’t think too hard about why we work. We just do.”

Lee shifted his feet up on the couch and turned sideways lying back in George’s lap. It occurred to him that the way Lee had always had crawled into his lap, burying his face in George’s chest, did rather fit the profile that Lee described.

“You’d be a good dad,” Lee told him, nuzzling his face against George’s torso.

Instead of saying anything, he ran his hand up the back of Lee’s neck, rubbing him softly and went back to reading his catalogue.

“Now I feel childish,” Lee grumbled into George’s chest, sounding disappointed in himself.

“I reckon if anyone here is childish, it’s going to be me!”

The tension eased out of Lee’s shoulders.

“That’s true. You are very immature.”

“You had better mind your tongue, young man, or I’ll turn you over my knee,” George teased in what he perceived to be a ‘fatherly’ voice, without looking away from his reading.

“Yeah, right, Weasley. I was speaking figuratively, not literally.”

“Oh, excuse me?” George lowered the paper in his hand. “I seem to recall you saying something about ‘country boy strong’ once.”

“Whatever,” Lee said dismissively.

“You don’t think I can?”

“I – ”

But Lee didn’t have a chance to voice his protest. George raised his knees, rolling Lee towards him while giving his chest and waist a shove from below so that Lee ended arse up with startled yelp.

“George Weasley, don’t you _dare_!”

“Oh, my dear fellow, have you learned nothing in all these years?”

Lee tried push against the cushions with his hands to scramble away, but George pulled him closer by the hip and sat up taller. He ran his palm over the soft silk of Lee’s boxers.

“You better not! Now let me up, you great, bloody brute!”

“You’re just begging for some discipline, aren’t you?” George raised his hand and gave Lee’s arse a crisp smack.

Lee yelped far louder than was warranted. “This is not dignified!”

“Oh I think it looks just fine.” George lifted the hem of Lee’s boxers and peeked at rounded curve of his buttock.

“You filthy miscreant! I’m a well-respected member of the community. You can’t do this to me!”

George chuckled. “That’s right. Well-respected member of society.” George gave him another swat. “Who is currently draped over my lap and at my mercy.”

He brought his hand down again, causing Lee to shriek and wriggle. “But after all, you did say that you needed a father figure...”

Two, three, four more strikes landed over Lee’s bottom. None of them terribly hard, in spite of all of Lee’s cursing, but even over the silk, they still made a magnificently loud _crack_.

George paused, rubbing over the heat now radiating from Lee’s backside.

“Are you quite finished assaulting me now, you pervert?” Lee looked over his shoulder, trying to sound bored.

“No, I’m not at all sure that I am finished assaulting you. How come we haven’t done this before?” George arched his pelvis upward gaining some friction on the firming that had begun in his pants.

“Because, Georgie-love, for all your talk and wit, you have a naturally puerile mind.”

“I do not!” George argued, teasing his fingers under the elastic of Lee’s waistband.

“If you pull those down you had better do something a damn sight more exciting to my arse than spank it!”

“Yes, yes, carry on like you don’t like it, Jordan. May I remind you that you’ve stopped struggling?”

He heard Lee attempt to smother a snicker which broke into a shout when George brought his hand down onto bare skin with another _crack_.

~^~


	49. 49. Bad

~^~

Lee walked down the aisle to the center of the courtroom; his cane clicked on the wooden floor marking his uneven gait, but he was unhindered in his stride. He made a striking figure, tall and handsome in his dusty blue-gray dress robes. His hair was now long enough that he bound the shiny strands at the base of his neck with a leather tie.

The room had gone silent when Lee was called to the witness stand and everyone in attendance watched for a few excitement-filled moments before a hum of quiet chatter began. There wasn’t a wizard in the courtroom that didn’t recognize Lee’s name.

The Wizengamot carried on with procedural formalities while Lee took his seat in the witness chair. The previous witnesses had appeared uncomfortable, looking small and awkward. Lee remained poised.

George’s cheek twitched where he sat, amused by the emotional fulfillment of knowing that he alone knew the silly, sensual, vulnerable side of Lee Jordan. _They_ saw the charismatic exterior, but he’d been the one to wipe toothpaste from the corner of Lee’s mouth that morning. He’d used Lee’s damp towel after getting out of the shower. He’d felt Lee’s hand on his arse when they’d kissed before leaving home.

“Good morning, Mr. Jordan.”

“Good morning,” Lee nodded his head in respect to the Chief Warlock. Hermione sat near at hand, assisting the court scribe.

“I couldn’t help observing during your approach to the witness stand, that you appear to have an impairment of some kind.”

“You are correct, Mr. Barlaw. It’s a lingering, and I’m told by my Healers, _permanent_ effect from the attack I suffered last autumn.”

“I see. Would you tell us, please, did you sustain any other injuries at that time?”

“Many, sir. My right hand now has little mobility.” Lee extended both arms in front of him, made fists then opened his hands and splayed his fingers, his left hand performed each maneuver, while the right hand flexed but remain notably curled. “I had to learn to do all of my wand work with my left hand.”

“And I understand,” said Chief Barlaw, reading from a parchment, “that you were unconscious for nearly two months. That you had to re-learn how to walk, and – if you’ll pardon the indelicate intrusion – that for several months you needed assistance in all manner of personal tasks?”

“That is correct. Yes.”

George had certainly never felt put out by the weeks he spent helping Lee bathe and dress. Doing the therapy to help him get stronger. He imagined the Chief Warlock’s hat blowing off if Lee told him about being desperate with the need to have a wank and how George had taken over that job for him as well.

“Have you suffered any other permanent injuries?”

“Yes. I was severely burned by an Igneous Hex that left my arm scarred.”

“Would you be willing to show this to the Wizengamot?”

“Certainly.”

With a courteous nod to the ladies of the courtroom, Lee stood and shrugged off his robe, laying it on the chair beside him. As he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirtsleeve and pushed it above his elbow, George sensed the communal feeling of intrigue in the room at the sight of Lee’s very modest striptease. Lee rotated and flexed his arm; the patch of scarred skin was stark against his dark flesh.

“Thank you, Mr. Jordan. May I ask you to now elaborate on the other ways in which the attack in question has altered your life?”

Lee spent several minutes explaining how he’d lost wages, lost his flat, and had to move back into his mother’s home. How he’d had to test for his Apparition license again and had been on a strict regime of potions to combat pain and the side effects of the hexes.

What Lee didn’t mention in this room full of people was how difficult the struggle to get off the pain potions had been for him. Nor about how he was still troubled by the darkness. They never discussed it, but George knew and always left a candle burning at night.

“This court has been given testimony by Harry Potter stating that property belonging to you was found at the premises of Borgin and Burkes. Can you confirm that the item,” the Interrogator looked down at a parchment, “a ‘pendant’ of some kind, was in fact stolen from you?”

“That is true. It was taken from me after I was unconscious.”

The lead Interrogator thanked him and spoke again.

“And now, according to the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the representative for the Accused may now question the witness.”

On George’s left, Fred shifted, pressing his shoulder against George’s.

_Here we go, then._

“He’ll be fine,” George muttered. He turned around to give a reassuring smile to Lee’s mum and aunt who sat behind them.

Mr. Travers was a wizard of George’s dad’s age, but he had an unnatural appearance of youth about him, with black hair and a smooth face. He had represented several of the accused Death Eater sympathizers since the war. His wealth pardoned him from his inauspicious reputation in society.

“Mr. Jordan, we’ve heard a great deal about your injuries. Are you well now? Do you need a rest or some water?”

The muscle along Lee’s throat flexed as he swallowed.

“That’s not necessary. I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I was concerned you might still be too … _delicate_ for this today.” Lee said nothing while Travers took his time feigning kindness.

Mr. Travers had little defense for Byron Burke. The most he could do was to attempt to befuddle the witnesses into contradicting themselves. Much of Lee’s trial commentary had pointed this out. Now it appeared Travers would attempt to portray Lee as a dandy in an attempt to insight an unfavorable opinion among the Wizengamot.

“You do have a _flair_ for communication, we all know that by now, but something you haven’t mentioned is what your attacker looked like. Can you identify the person who caused you this damage?”

“No, I can not,” Lee answered, with his head held high. “I remember knowing that someone was in the shop after I had closed up but I have no memory of the rest.”

“So, you can not tell us for certain that my client is your attacker?”

“… Not because I can identify him. But because he had what was taken from me.”

“Oh, yes, this ‘pendant’ we’ve heard of. But we don’t have the item in evidence, I’m afraid.”

Travers flashed the Wizengamot a bemused smile.

“No. It was returned to me the night that Byron Burke was detained.”

“Is that so? And _how_ was it returned to you?” The man’s voice was rich with condescending innocence.

“George Weasley brought it to me after he found it in Byron Burke’s shop.”

George knew Lee would never reveal what happened between them that night. But he knew Lee was thinking of it just as he was.

“Ah, yes, the same Mr. Weasley, with whom you share a large Kensington home with?”

“Mr. Travers,” the Chief Warlock interrupted, “the witness’s living arrangements are not on trial here.”

The Solicitor took his admonishment lightly, waving off his warning.

“Where is this item, now?”

“I have it here.” Lee immediately reached for the thin leather necklace at his throat.

In this instance, Lee’s honesty played into Travers game who now smiled like someone had just baked a Pygmy Puff into a pie.

“Oh, it’s a _necklace_ that you wear over your heart,” Travers simpered. “How … touching.”

Lee controlled his reaction, but for the first time, his eyes flickered in George’s direction.

_I’m here, love. You’re doing fine,_ George thought, fighting the urge to go to him and casting a Ferniculous spell up Travers’ arse on the way.

“I see this is of great importance to you. Does it have monetary value, then?”

“I that doubt it has any monetary value at all,” Lee answered, tucking it back into his collar. “It’s a tourist trinket, Knuts a piece.”

“So it is _sentimental_ , then?”

“… Yes.”

“How can you be certain that _this_ is _your_ missing jewelry?”

“I’ve had it since I was fourteen. Fred and George Weasley gave it to me after their family holiday in Africa.”

“But such items are sold en masse in Africa and even down on Leicester Square. How could know this one was really yours? It would be an easy mistake, nobody would blame you.”

“I’m not likely to mistake something that I’ve had for nearly eight years. It was from my best friends, I shared a dorm in Gryffindor with them. And it _is_ from Africa.”

George’s brothers and Harry all snorted when Lee name-dropped ‘Gryffindor’.

Travers smile faded.

“This George Weasley is a very _special_ friend of yours, isn’t he?”

Fred and Ron both seemed to swell slightly where they sat, as if to provide a barrier around George. He could sense several eyes in the room flash in his direction.

“… It’ll be ok, boys,” George muttered. He believed it too. He was in love with his best friend, and he had his brothers by his side. Secure with that knowledge, he could take whatever _Travers_ wanted to dish out and sod the rest.

Lee’s face tensed but his voice was steady.

“Yes. He’s my best friend. And as to if Africa is of any value to me,” Lee reached up and pushed a dreadlock aside, “I’d think that would be obvious.”

The undertone of laughter in the room cracked the thick tension Travers had been trying to build.

“I’m finished with this witness,” he said, with a sneer on his face as he walked back to his seat next to Burke.

Lee joined them, taking a seat in the row next to Fred. George reached across his brother and clasped his hand over Lee’s wrist.

“You all right?” he whispered.

Lee gave a rapid nod. “Fine.” He turned his hand over squeezed George’s fingers, smiling with his eyes more than his mouth.

“I always knew you two perverts would try to get me in the middle,” Fred whispered.

~

It was like the waiting room at St. Mungo’s. Maybe worse. The heavy silence among this many people was unsettling. George stood near Fred, Ron, Harry, and Percy, who had joined them after work, where they made bad jokes and small talk under their breath. George contributed counterpoint to his twin, but his mind and his eyes were on Lee, who sat with his mum and Aunt Shirley.

The families of Burkes’ many other victims were gathered here and there in small clusters as well.

The Wizengamot had announced they would declare a verdict before retiring.

So they waited.

At last, a small court page ran up the corridor towards them, his face bright pink, patting at his chest from having run up the stairs.

“Convicted! On all charges!” The corridor erupted with celebration at the announcement. It was a victory for the entire community who had suffered from a lingering terror since the end of the war.

For George, it was as though he’d finally made good on a promise to Lee.

There was hugging and wringing of hands, and Lee was ushered away to do a brief bit for the WWN, and before George knew it, Fred was announcing a party at George and Lee’s.

“At our place, is it?”

“I can garner you about fifteen minutes before people start arriving,” Fred said with a wink. “Plenty of time for you to hide the sex toys and leather whips.”

“We’re hiding our leather whips?” Lee asked, putting his arms around both twins.

“There you are!” George said, beaming at him. He hadn’t had a moment alone with Lee yet. “You finished being a celebrity?”

“For the moment.” Lee tousled George’s hair. “What are we doing now, boys?”

“We’re about to have a lot of company at home.”

“Yeah? And whose idea was that?” Lee glared at Fred.

Fred gave him a guilty grin. “You better shift now! You’ve only got a few minutes to banish all the lacy knickers lying about before the respectable folks arrive.”

~^~

_A/N - So, this was 'plot'. The next one will be all about the smut, I swear!_


	50. 50. Commitment

~^~

George Apparated into the kitchen and set a few cleaning spells into action before dashing up the stairs, pulling off his robes and tie as he went.

Lee was standing in the walk-in wardrobe in their bedroom. He was already out of his trousers, standing in his boxers, with his shirt unbuttoned.

George grinned and put both hands on either side of the door frame. “I’ve got you now.”

“Ha!” Lee scoffed, moving closer. “It is _you_ who fell into my trap. I lured you here, my pretty.”

They fell upon each other immediately, pulling off George’s shirt, kissing and scrabbling for bare skin.

“What do you want of me, oh wicked one?” George teased.

“Want you inside me,” Lee said, sliding his hand into George’s pants.

“Hmm… The things I’ll do to you later…” George murmured. He squeezed his hand at Lee’s throat, making him inhale sharply. When his mouth opened George put his lips over Lee’s, kissing him deep while holding Lee’s jaw in his hand.

“Not later. _Now_ ,” Lee gasped, stroking him into a full erection.

George chuckled at Lee’s urgency.

“I mean it,” Lee ran a hand into George’s hair and gripped, pulling it tight. “I need you.”

“We’ve got _minutes_ before people arrive. You know this.”

“Don’t care,” Lee said, holding onto George. He pulled them off balance and they crashed into the shoe shelf sending several tumbling to the floor. “I said; Fuck. Me. Now.”

The naughty side, as it usually did, won.

George kicked the wardrobe door shut with his foot. In a dizzy muddle of hands and wet mouths, George’s trousers were dropped around his thighs. He muttered a few intimate spells before dropping his wand among the scattered shoes. Lee leaned back against on the shoe shelf and George held his legs, while Lee guided George’s cock between his arsecheeks. Pressing forward, George paused, coaxing the sensitive skin to give way.

“Just do it,” Lee urged; he had one hand grasping the ledge above him while the other shifted to clutch George around the shoulders, his fingertips digging into freckled skin.

“I _am_ doing it, you demanding twat … easy now.”

Lee arched back and moaned.

“So tight,” George whispered, kissing Lee’s salty neck. The soft aroma of his morning shower was faint under the increasing scent of their arousal. His cockhead slipped inside momentarily before he pulled out again.

“Shit! You are … so … good,” Lee whimpered and George felt his effort to relax as he pressed into him again. He held Lee’s leg with his forearm, massaging the side of Lee’s arsecheek with that hand, while he began an awkward, needy pace.

“Yes-yes,” George garbled as he thrust and Lee rocked, their thrashing hands knocked more shoes and clothes around their feet.  
  
Each exhale of breath carried a forced vocal grunt and groan.

“Harder,” Lee beckoned and cried out when George tightened his buttocks and complied, pushing their bodies to extreme effort in such a difficult position. George was just about to shift and turn Lee around when a crisp knock on the door froze them mid-thrust.

Lee held him tight while George tried to quiet his panting over Lee’s shoulder.

Fred cleared his throat and chuckled on the other side of the door.

“You sodding felcher!” Lee groused, giving his own cock a few feeble tugs. “Couldn’t give us just another minute, for feck’s sake!”

“You two have fuck all for food in this place for a party, you realize that?” Fred said casually, as though he weren’t talking through a wardrobe door with a shagging couple on the inside. “What am I supposed to do with kippers and current jam?”

“Fuck the kippers,” George grumbled.

“Ok. They have awfully tiny holes, but I’ll try.”

They chuckled and George’s cock slipped from Lee’s body.

“Sorry,” he whispered, letting Lee stand on the ground, his arms shaking.

“Uh, Lee, mate?” came another more hesitant, familiar voice.

“Ron,” George said to Lee’s questioning expression, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, Ron? What can I do for you?” Lee answered, trying to steady his voice.

“Your mum says to, erm, to ‘get your pants on and get downstairs and be a good host.’ Sorry – she made me say that!” Ron said.

Lee snorted.

“Oi, George!” A feminine voice spoke this time.

“Ginny, why the bloody hell are you in my bedroom?”

“Because you, big brother, are in your wardrobe – doing _what_ exactly, I can’t imagine – oh, Lee, congratulations!”

“Thanks, Ginny!” Lee answered, sniggering into George’s shoulder.

“So,” Ginny continued, “Lucas from the deli and that other chap who works at St. Mungo’s brought food, and Mum wants to know if you have a -”

“Oh, alright, you lot!” George shouted. “Be good ickle brothers and sister and cover for us with the parents, eh? Or we’re coming downstairs as we are and it’ll serve you right.”

The siblings’ pleased laughter faded away while George kissed Lee again, more gently, pulling him close, rubbing one hand up and down over the curve of his arse.

“I was proud of you, today,” George said, taking the tie out of Lee’s hair, letting it fall loose and wild around at his shoulders, stroking fingers over Lee’s face. “Proud to be _us_.”

“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we? _You_ , in particular.”

George smiled and being unable to resist the tempting lure of the pink in Lee’s lower lip, he leaned in to suck on it. “More of this later, yeah?”

“Loads more, absolutely.”

George tried to step back to pull up his trousers and Lee pulled him close again. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you … absolutely.”

George picked up his wand and charmed the toppled shoes and clothing to tidy back into place and they shuffled passed each other as they began to dress.

“Everyone is over here, can you imagine?” Lee said as he leaned against the closed door to step into a pair of jeans. “Maybe we should offer to host Christmas here?”

George stopped with a t-shirt midway over his face, arms still up in the air and gaped.

“What?” Lee asked.

“You just said _Christmas_ ,” George said, pulling the t-shirt the rest of the down. He felt as if the last skittle in the lane had finally toppled, rendering him the victor.

“Yes, babe, _Chriss-mus_ , day before Boxing Day, you’ve heard of it?”

“But you said you didn’t want to plan on spending next Christmas together.”

“When did I say that?”

“ _Last_ Christmas.”

“Did I?”

George nodded, a troll-like grin on his face.

“Well, that was nearly a year ago.” Lee waved him off, and moved close to straighten George’s mussed up, just-been-shagging hair. “Things have changed since then.”

“Oh, have they?” George asked, not quite sure exactly what he was asking but happy to play to along.

Lee gave a smug smile and reached over George’s shoulder for a shirt.

George knew he had an arrogant look on his face and he didn’t try to hide it.

“Maybe I haven’t said this clearly enough but I never thought I’d have what we have together,” Lee said pulling on a shirt. “This … _this_. I never thought I’d want it either. When I realized that I wasn’t like other boys I just accepted that I wouldn’t have a home with someone, a life like this, a commitment.”

“A commitment?” George asked, prodding Lee to continue while he began buttoning Lee’s shirt.

“Yes. All the things you want in your life, I want for you – as much as I want my own stuff. I want to be with you when you experience all of it. I want to be there for the shit, too. And not to ‘repay’ you for what you’ve done for me, but because, if you were ever in trouble, Georgie, nothing could keep me from you.”

“Come here,” George pulled Lee down to kiss him.

“I want you forever. Christmases and birthdays …”

“Yeah? With interfering family, as well?”

Lee nodded. “And with mountains of gold, or none at all …”

“And tattoos and scary chickens …”

“Gorgeous bodies, or broken ones …”

“Best friends …”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” George closed his eyes and soaked in Lee’s words. “Shall we go down, then?”

“Yeah. I’ve misplaced my cane. Do you see it?”

“You don’t need it.” George raised Lee’s hand and kissed his palm, pressing his face the pink skin for a moment. “Just hold my hand, mate.”

~^~

_A/N – *sobs * When I started writing the Glass Onion, I didn’t expect any more than about six people to read it and I’ve been thrilled to have a few more than that along the way. I have cherished all of you who I have found through this story. I wish that I could have done more-bigger-better with it, but the limitations have stretched me to my limits as is. I’m so sad that now that I no longer have a pre-Deathly Hallows world to play in, and that Fred is truly gone for now. *cries *_

I’d like to thank [](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsquizzical**](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/) who adopted this story, pushing and cheering whenever I needed it. [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) and [](http://oncelikeshari.livejournal.com/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.livejournal.com/) didn’t properly ‘Brit Pick’ this story, but they gave me lots of help along the way. [](http://this-is-kelly.livejournal.com/profile)[**this_is_kelly**](http://this-is-kelly.livejournal.com/) helped me in the beginning when I wasn’t taking it very seriously, and eventually [](http://queenb23more.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenb23more**](http://queenb23more.livejournal.com/) dived in to help – thank you all!

If you enjoy George/Lee, please join [](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_hp/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_hp/)**glee_hp** on LiveJournal.


End file.
